The Search for New Peace : ATLA Series
by shorty6636
Summary: Sequel to : Fire and Water Together As One - Azula finally wakes up from her sleep and tries to make up for what she has done to the other Nations. Zuko and Azula work togther to fix what their father ruined. Find out how Azula manages to change the future of the Fire Nation.
1. New Person, Second Chances

Four days have passed since Fire Lord Zuko visited Ozai at the prison. Katara had talked to Aang and he had accepted that fact that she was with Azula. He also asked if they were still good friends which she happily agreed to.

Katara was worried that Azula hadn't awaken yet. During the four days Azula ran a high fever and a bad cough. The waterbender worried as much as everyone else did. Zuko spoke up and said that she might be going through the metamorphoses. But he wasn't really sure. He sent out a letter to ask Uncle to come and see if he was right.

Iroh did check on Azula and Zuko was right. But he was a bit confused of why Azula was going through that kind of change. Katara and Zuko spoke to him and explained why the metamorphosis was happening. Iroh cried for a moment hearing his own brother would do such things to his children.

Everyone stood by waiting for Azula to wake up, some stayed to see the new changes in the prodigy and some stayed because they cared for Katara and Azula. The fifth day came in and everyone was awake and drinking tea. The young waterbender sat by her lover's bedside enjoying a small cup of tea.

She heard a small noise from the bed. She opens her eyes and looks at her lover and feels her heart leap for joy finally seeing that Azula was waking up.

"Guys she's waking up" Katara said standing up

Everyone stood up surprised and happy that the fire princess was waking up. They all stood by the bed and watched quietly while Katara leaned over and lightly combed her lover's hair. Two amber eyes slowly open and look up into two blue eyes that she will never forget.

"K-Katara?" trying to focus her eyes more

"Hey" she smiles and gently touches her lovers cheek "How are you feeling?" the young woman asked

"Like a dead person" she rubs her eyes trying to wake herself up "How long was I out?"

"For almost five days" a voice spoke up

Azula turns her head and sees her best friends "Mai? Ty Lee?" then notices more people standing around her "How did everyone get in my bedroom?" she asked slowly sitting up

Katara carefully helped her sit up "Zula this is the medical room"

"Oh" putting her head down

The young woman sat the edge of the bed "Do you remember anything?" she asked her lover

"Hmm the last thing I remember was walking into the training room where father was waiting for me" Azula said combing her chopped up bangs back

"Do you remember anything else?" her lover asked

"Kind of but it's a bit blurry to me" closing her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose

Zuko steps up smiling "Well I'm just happy you're awake now"

The princess looks up "Zuzu?"

"Yea, I'm here for you now Azula" he said sitting on the other side of the bed

"What happened to father?" she quietly asked

"The Avatar defeated him and now he's in custody with no firebending" he said smiling

She looks at Aang "Where did you learn that from?" she asked

"A giant lion turtle" the young monk said smiling

"Cool, those things are pretty big from what I heard" she said with a light smile then closes her eyes holding her stomach

Katara worries "Azula what's wrong?"

"I'm" she paused

"In pain?" the young woman asked

"I'm hungry" the prodigy said looking at her lover

Everyone looks at her with a sweat drop expression. Katara looks at her with a smile while Azula looks away blushing.

"Uh what would you like to eat Azula?" her brother asked

"Everything" she simply stated

Zuko looked at her a bit lost "Everything?"

She nods smiling "Yea, lots of meat, vegetables, noodles. You know everything on the menu"

"That's what Sokka's talkin about!" the water tribe warrior said happily

The Fire Lord blinks "O-Ok I'll tell the cooks to get things going" then he slowly gets up and walks out of the room going to the kitchen area

"It's good to see that you have a large appetite my niece" Iroh said smiling

Azula looks up "Uncle?"

He nods and gently places a hand on her shoulder "How do you feel?"

"I can't really explain it but I feel a lot clearer you know?" she said looking up at him

He nods and smiles "Yes I know what you mean"

"It's nice to have you here again" she said smiling at her uncle

He nods "I'm happy to be back" then he carefully hugs his niece feeling her hug back

"Alright, I would like everyone to leave now. Azula needs a bath" Katara said grabbing the princesses robe

"Bath?" the firebender asked

"Yes a bath, you haven't eaten or bathed in almost five days" her lover pointed out

"Oh right, I forgot" she said rubbing the back of her neck blushing "I guess I'll see y'all in the dining room?" she asked looking at everyone

Ty Lee smiles and nods her head "Yup"

Everyone walks out of the room heading to the dining room getting ready for the big feast that will take place. Azula slowly gets out of bed crossing her arms not really in the mood to take a bath; all she wanted to do was eat.

"Ok let's get this done and over with I'm starving" she said walking away going to the huge bathroom

"Still a pain in the ass I see" Katara said following her lover

"You know you love me" the prodigy grinned

"Yes I do. Now please sit down so I can take off the bandage wraps" she informed

Azula nods her head and sits down on a small wooden stool. Katara kneels down and carefully starts to take off the wraps. After she was done removing the bandages she looks at her lovers back seeing the branded scar. She couldn't help but feel guilty for letting her lover go through the pain.

The firebender turns her head to the side "Katara you ok?" she asked

"Yea I'm ok. Just get undressed and I'll be back in a bit." She said standing back up

"Where are you going?" the firebender asked

"I'm going to get new bandage wraps for you after you get out of the bath" she said

"Oh ok"

After Katara leaves Azula takes the rest of her clothing off, then slips into the large bath. She sinks under water for a moment then comes back up. She looks around and sees a bottle of liquid soap; she walks over and grabs the bottle. After cleaning her hair she sits in the water closing her eyes for a moment till she heard something fall into the water. She opens her eyes and sees Katara slipping into the water.

"Find the stuff you needed?" she asked

"Yes I did, could you please turn around so I can give you another healing session." Her lover asked walking over to her

Azula lightly blushes and turns around crossing her arms and resting her chin at the edge of the large bath. Katara comes up behind her and starts to work on her lovers back with her waterbending. The firebender closes her eyes feeling her skin start to sting.

"Did you wash your hair?" her lover asked to take her mind off the pain

"Yea, I haven't washed the rest of me yet. I'm a bit hesitant since my back and all" she explained

The young woman stops her healing and looks at her lover "Well give me the soap and I'll do it."

The firebender didn't say anything; she knew Katara was just trying to take care of her. So she slowly stood up and walked over to the other side of the large bath grabbing the bottle then came back and handed it to her lover. Katara smiles and grabs a wash rag wetting it the takes the bottle dabbing it onto the cloth.

"Turn around"

Once she did the waterbender carefully started to wash her lovers back. Gently going over the large branded mark then slowly worked her way up to her lover's shoulders. Azula closed her eyes enjoying the soft touches of her lover then she opens them feeling her lovers hands travel to the front part of her body.

She sighs knowing where this was going "Katara"

"Hm?"

"You know I could wash myself in the front just fine" Azula said smiling

"I know but your mine and I want to take care of you" the lover said washing over stomach

"What kind of take care of me?" she asked raising a brow

"The kind that makes you feel better in more ways than one." Katara said leaning in placing soft kisses on her lover's neck

The prodigy closes her eyes smiling "I like the sound of that"

"I knew you would" the young woman smiled

Azula carefully turns around and wraps her arms around her lover's waist pulling her closer then she leans in kissing her waterbender deeply. Katara kisses back wrapping her arms around her lover's neck pulling them closer together. Then they slowly pulled away from the kiss. Katara leans in and rest her head under Azula's chin and sighs out of content.

"I'm so happy your finally awake. I was beginning to worry that you would never wake up" she said listening to her lover's heat beat.

The princess lets her finger tips glide up and down her lovers back "I'm sorry I worried you. But you don't have to go through that anymore because I'm awake now" she said smiling

"I know and I'm very grateful for that." She slowly pulls away from the firebender and gently takes her hand "come on let's get out of here and get you something to eat"

Azula smiles "Now that's what I wanted to hear"

After getting out of the water Katara wrapped her lovers back then slipping on some robes. Azula called in a servant and asked for certain clothes for herself and her lover. Azula dressed into something simple, and since her father wasn't around anymore she was able to wear whatever she wanted.

She wore a tight sleeveless shirt and her normal baggy pants along with the normal long boots. Katara changed into a baby blue dress that Azula requested for her awhile back. The waterbender asked how the dress was made so fast. Azula explained that she had it for her for quite some time but she didn't know how she would hand it to her.

Katara didn't say anything and just gave her firebender a quick kiss. Once they were dressed they walked into the large family dining room where everyone was drinking tea and talking amongst themselves.

"There you are, we were beginning to wonder if something bad happened" Suki said seeing the couple walk in

"No were ok Suki, thanks for the worries" Azula said sitting down then looks at her brother "Sooooooo food?"

Zuko chuckles "Yes Azula the food will be here in a bit"

"Thank Agni, I'm starving over here" she said leaning back a bit

"Here just drink so tea for a bit till the food comes" Katara said handing her lover a cup of tea she prepared

"Thanks" carefully takes the cup and starts to drink

"So Azula, tell me what are your intentions with my sister?" the warrior asked and causing Azula to choke on her tea

Katara blushed red and carefully helped her lover "Sokka!"

"Hey I'm just playing the big brother role" he said looking at his sister with his arms crossed over his chest

"In front of everyone?" his sister asked embarrassed

"Hey it's now or never. So Azula you didn't answer my question" he leaned forward waiting to hear something

The young waterbender narrowed her eyes "Sokka"

"No, No Katara it's ok really. At least were getting somewhere with this" Azula said calming down her waterbender then she looked at Sokka "To answer your question I plan on making your sister my wife and make sure she lives a very happy and fulfilling life."

Katara blushed red while Sokka sat there a bit surprised by that answer. Everyone else was a bit surprised by that answer as well but smiled at the way the new Azula was acting.

Sokka looked at her then leaned back smiling "Oh well then, carry on"

Azula chuckled and started drinking her tea again. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Katara still blushing with her head down looking at the table. The firebender smiled and grabbed another cup filling it up with tea and handing it to her waterbender.

"Thank you" she quietly said

"Sooo Azula when did you started noticing Katara huh?" Ty Lee asked grinning

The prodigy blushes red looking at her friend "Well you see Ty Lee it was a love at first sight kind thing."

"Really?" her uncle asked

"Yea, it's kind of strange now that I think about it. After I saw her the first time I sorta kinda followed her around." Azula said blushing hiding her face behind her cup

Toph laughs "Wow sunshine you really have a strange way of showing your love"

"Toph leave her alone, she didn't really know how to express herself at the time" Katara said defending her lover

"Yea, Yea I know. I do that same thing" The young earthbender said waving her off

"Anyways the thing that got to me was her blue eyes. They are very luring just like my flames" Azula said smiling

"Ohhhh that is so cute" Ty Lee said happily then she looked at waterbender "What about you Katara, was it the same for you as it was for Azula?" she asked

Katara blushed looking at everyone "Somewhat, when I first saw her I was interested. I think the thing that got to me was her eyes."

"Why?" Suki asked smiling a bit intrigued by this

"Well they can very intense but at the same time very loving" Katara said gently holding her lovers hand

Mai smiles watching Azula "I see someone blushing over there" everyone starts to chuckle

Aang laughs "Ok let's stop picking on her guys, after all she just woke up" he said smiling

The firebender looks across the table and smiles "Thanks Avatar"

"Just call me Aang and no problem" he said smiling

"Right sorry, thanks Aang" she said

A servant walks over to the table "Ladies and Gentlemen your food is severed"

And with that being said large plants were being placed at the table. Azula eyes widen seeing all the food being placed on the large table. She could tell she was hungry because her mouth started to water. As soon as part one of food was severed, she didn't need to be told twice to eat.

The first thing she grabbed was a large bowl of fried rice along with a large plate with large chunks of grilled meat. As minutes passed and the servants became very busy taking away empty dishes and coming back with more food. Everyone sat there a bit shocked at how much Azula was eating and at a somewhat fast pace as well.

"Wow it's like looking at another Sokka" Suki said watching her eat

Sokka spoke up "Hey I don't eat that much" then started eating a large piece of meat

Katara looked at her lover "Uh Azula, sweetie" watching her lover hold the plate of meat close to her like it was going to be taken away "don't you think you should slow down a bit?"

The firebender talked with her mouth half full "You try not eating for five days and see how hungry you get." Then swallowed the rest of her food "I mean come on you cannot tell me that you would be eating like this too" She said finishing off the last piece of meat

"I know but still slow down you could end up chocking or something" she said watching her lover grabbing a large bowl of Pho that just came out

"I'll be fine, you worry too much" Azula said not really paying attention to how hot the soup was

Katara quickly spoke up "Azula don't-" too late

"Ah! Ah! Hot!"

"You really need to blow on your food before eating it"

"I can't feel my tongue"

Everyone at the table laughed and continued to eat. As time went on and everyone was full they all decided to spend some time out in the garden and have some tea. Azula ran back into the palace saying that she wanted to get something then came back out. Everyone was curious of what she had in her hand.

Azula pulled out a small golden whistle, Mai and Ty Lee knew what it was. Nobody else did. When she blew on it, it barely made a sound. Sokka thought it was broken but no he was wrong. Seconds later a Fire Nation Hawk flies towards Azula and lands on her shoulder.

"There you are Xorshiid I was wondering if you were still around" she said lightly scratching his head

"Azula how long have you had him?" Zuko asked

"She's had it since we were children" Mai said as Ty Lee walked over to pet the hawk

"How come I never seen him?" he asked

"I was hiding him from father; he didn't want me to keep him. But I tricked him in order to keep Xorshiid" The princess said smiling looking at her hawk

"Yea Azula was pretty sneaky about it" Ty Lee giggled

Momo flew in from a nearby fruit tree and landed in front of Azula. She knelt down and let her hawk jump off her shoulder. Xorshiid looked at Momo for a second the cooed happily as the flying lemur presented him some fruit. It was cute watching them eat together.

Aang smiles "huh? I thought Momo didn't like hawks"

"They became friends back at the Western Air temple" Katara said laying her head on her lovers shoulder.

"Azula how long were you there?" Sokka asked raising a brow

"At the temple?" looking him as he nods "The same day y'all got there" she said simply

"That fast!" he shouted in question

She chuckles and shrugs "What can I say I'm a determined person to see her" she said pointing a thumb at her lover.

Everyone lightly laughs knowing for a fact how focused Azula was in the past; as minutes passed everyone settled down into their own little spot. Azula and Katara sat under a tree leaning against one another. Sitting next to her was her Uncle drinking a cup of tea.

Zuko and Aang were by the turtle duck pond having a serious conversation about the things they will have to fix from the war. Sokka sat with them listening in to see if he could help in any way since he helped Aang.

While Mai, Ty Lee, Suki and Toph sat in the shady area able to see everyone at what they were doing. There was a peaceful silence till Azula looked over at her uncle wanting to do something with him for a while now.

"Hey Uncle?" watching him place his tea down

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when I was little and you gave me my first tea lesson?" she asked quietly

He smiles "Yes I remember"

"You know what that means right?" she said smiling

He nods and slowly stands up "There's a Pai Sho table somewhere out here." He looks around "There it is right near the Koi fish pond, shall we start our game?"

"Yea, I wanna see how good I am. All I did was watch, never really played." Azula said while standing up with her uncle along with lover

Katara smiles and speaks up "Well while y'all play your game. I think I'll sit in the shade with our friends over there"

"Ok, have fun" She said smiling at her

The young waterbender stood on her tiptoes and gave a quick kiss on her firebenders cheek. Azula blushed as she watched her lover walk away. Then she looked back at her uncle who was grinning after watching the whole thing. As they started walking over to the Pai Sho table Katara smiled seeing her friends and new friends sitting together.

"Y'all look so cute together" Ty Lee said holding her hands together

"Yea, I've never seen Azula blush this much before" Mai said with a light smile

Katara sat down near Suki lightly blushing "Me either but I guess it's because we finally get to show our feelings in public, so it's new to us."

"Give it time, I'm sure she'll get used to it" the Kyoshi warrior said happily

"Yea I know" Katara said looking over watching her lover

Ty Lee grinned and jumped in front of Katara sitting down "Ok let's talk; so out of all the four nations who are the hottest?"

"That's easy it's Fire Nation" Mai said smirking

"Hmm I don't know the Water Tribe looks are pretty sexy" Suki said cupping her chin thinking

"Ok, Mai you go first why do you think Fire Nation is hot?" The acrobat asked

Mai leans back on her hands "Well look at Zuko and Azula, they have those sharp features which makes them very good looking, their eyes are very tantalizing, and they have so much power in muscle and intelligence."

Her friend giggles "Wow, I never realized you focused so hard on them Mai" the acrobat said

"Hey just because I look bored doesn't mean I think bored" the young woman said smirking

"Good point" then Ty Lee looks over at the woman warrior "Ok Suki your turn"

She crosses her arms over her chest smiling "Well Mai has her points about the Fire Nation, but I say its Water Tribe and here's why. They are very sweet, intelligent and they got those blue eyes that just makes you want to stare at them all day." She pause for a moment then thinks of something "Oh plus their tan skin gives them that sexy look, not only that but since they are hardworking they show the muscles to prove it."

"Suki I hope you're not just saying that because of my brother" the waterbender pointed out

"On the contrary my dear Katara I was talking about you too" looking back at her grinning

"What?"

Suki shrugs "Hey I have a weakness for Water Tribe people, but don't worry my hearts for your brother only" she reassured her friend

"Oh ok good keep it that way" the young woman said

Mai looks at her "Well Katara, what about you?"

"What about me? It's pretty obvious I have Fire Nation, I mean look at Azula." She said looking over at her lover

"Yea I know, but we all what to know why thought? Why Azula?" Ty Lee asked wanting more juicy info

"Well" she paused

Suki leaned in "Yea?"

"Ok I'll tell y'all just promise not to say anything. Azula gets a little smug when she talks about herself and how great she looks." The young woman pointed out

"Don't worry this is girl talk nothing gets leaked out" Mai said moving a bit closer

Ty Lee leans in "Yea so tell us"

"Well I kind of have a weakness for bad boys. I mean I used to like Jet because he was so out there. But when I encountered Azula she was far more I don't know "bad" I guess you can say. It's not just her attitude that gets me, it's her voice." Katara said with a light blush and smile on her face

"Why her voice?" the Kyoshi warrior asked

"It's kind of like poison honey. Sweet with a bit of death" Katara said sweetly

"Wow that's pretty dark; you have been hanging around her too much" Mai said smiling

"Anything else?" the acrobat asked

Katara thought for a moment and grinned "Her armor"

"Why her armor?" the young knife expert asked

"It shows more power and dominance that way; I will admit it's a turn on." Katara said blushing and grinning

"Wow too much info but I love it; anything else?" Ty Lee asked happily

"Hmm not that I can think of, she's really sweet when she wants to be but she can also be a big pain in the ass." She said rolling her eyes knowing how Azula is at times

"It comes with the Fire Nation, totally normal." Mai said plainly

"I was afraid you might say that" the waterbender said then looked over that the acrobat "Ok Ty Lee your turn. Which of the four nations do you like?"

"Hmmm I would have to say Earth Kingdom" she said getting Toph's attention who was sitting not too far from the group.

"Please explain" Suki asked

Ty Lee grinned "Strength and Skill"

"That's it?" the waterbender asked

"Well they have an attitude I know that, but it's funny. And they are untamed just another thing I really like about them" the young acrobat said

"Any guys we know?" Mai asked her friend

"No guys, Earth Kingdom women" she stated

"But I thought you liked Sokka" Katara pointed out

"I like both, if I can't work with one I go for the other" the pink loving woman simply stated

Suki looked at her "Wow I never heard that before"

"Well that's how I work" leaning back on her hands

"Ok so who have you encountered?" Mai asked

"Well I encountered a bounty hunter awhile back I think her name was June. Very sexy" Ty Lee said giving a naughty grin

"Anyone else" Katara asked

"Well there is one cutie I have been keeping an eye on for a while" the acrobat said looking over at the young earthbender who was sitting not too far from them

Katara followed her eyes and quickly looked back at her "Really?"

Ty Lee smiled happily "Yes"

Suki raised her hand childish like "Question. Why?"

"I can't do sneak attacks, every time we went head to head I could never get them. I only got them once and that was because it was an easy surrender"

Mai waves her index finger at her friend "Oh yea, I remember. Kicked your ass later huh?"

"Totally and what can I say I love a good challenge" Ty Lee said raising a suggestive brow

"Any other reason?" the Kyoshi warrior asked

"Eyes" she pointed out

"A bit young don't you think" Mai said

"Two years that's it" the acrobat stated

"Well I gotta say Ty Lee I wish you the most of luck on that one then" Katara giggled looking at her

"I don't need luck really. It's all about timing the right moment" Ty Lee said smugly

"So not now" Suki asked

She shakes her head "Nope"

"When then" Mai asked

"Not sure but I'll know" winking at her friends.

Time went on and the sun started to go down. Everyone stayed the night at the Fire Nation palace that day. They didn't really want to leave because of the way Azula was acting around them. They realized she was not so bad after all; she was friendly and had a funny side at times. They even laughed every time she had a silly banter with Katara.

Zuko was happy that things were turning around after the war. But he was still a bit worried of what the future held for all of them. Including his family.


	2. Symbol of Peace and Guardian: Part 1

As the sun light peeks into the bedroom window a young woman wakes up by its rays of light. She opens her blue eyes looking around the bedroom noticing her lover was gone. She slowly got out of bed and slipped on into her formal water tribe gown that was handmade by the Northern Water Tribe a couple of months ago.

She sits down in front of the dresser mirror and starts to comb her hair. One year has passed since the defeat of Fire Lord Ozai. So much had changed after that. Avatar Aang went off in search for more air nomads still hoping to rebuild his culture, he didn't stay long at the Fire Nation palace.

Next to leave was her brother Sokka and Suki; heading back to the Southern Water Tribe wanting to stand by his father's side and help rebuild the tribe to become stronger and to reconnect with their sister tribe of the North. Katara was sad for a while once her brother left but she was happy once she started receiving letters from them.

Ty Lee went to Kyoshi Island to help the Kyoshi Warriors protect part of their Earth Kingdom. She said she wanted to help in the war effort and try to make things easier for her friends. Mai and Azula were a bit worried and sad that she was leaving. But Ty Lee promised that she would try to stop by and visit.

Around the same time Toph and Uncle Iroh left but for different reasons. Toph left because King Bumi asked to seek an audience with her. He said he was really interesting in her skills to metalbend and wished to teach her more earthbending techniques.

She agreed to go with him and talked about wanting to travel all of the Earth Kingdom territories. Katara worried for her but Toph just said that she will be fine and that no one could beat her. Azula asked to keep contact with the blind bandit, reason being over the short amount of time they became good friends. So it was somewhat hard to watch their friend leave.

Uncle Iroh left with her wanting to go back to Ba Sing Se just to settle down and drink tea while playing Pai Sho with his customers who dared challenged him. Zuko and Azula had a hard time watching him leave. He was like a father to them, but he promised he would message them as much as possible and even visit every now and then just to spend some time.

And as for Mai and herself they decided to stay at the Fire Nation palace to be with their lovers. Over the months Zuko got enough courage to ask for Mai's hand in marriage so she could become his Fire Lady which she happily agreed to. Katara stayed for two different reasons one was to be with Azula and the second was to help the Fire Nation and Water Tribe make peace between each other.

Over the course of time all Water Tribes wanted her to become their Ambassador, she agreed to take the position but she wanted two more people to help her, which was her father and beloved. With great results she became a great leader of peace between both nations. She smiled and slowly stood up and left their bedroom.

The young woman walked around the palace for a moment looking for her lover. There were usually four places where her lover would be at. One was the outside training area, the second was the throne room, the third was the garden, and the fourth was the war room. But it was rare when she was in the war room.

Katara looked into the three places, she was not there. Then she started walking over to the throne room. As she approached the door two guards stood by blocking the way.

"Excuse me but is Princess Azula in there?" the young woman asked

The first guard speaks "Yes she is along with the Fire Lord"

"Can i pass through?" she asked

"I'm sorry Ambassador but not right now. No one is allowed to go in there. He made it very clear about it" the second guard said

She raises a brow "Is something wrong?"

"Not at all Ambassador it only involves the Fire Lord and Princess" The first guard insured

"Do you know how long they have been in there?" she asked

"Since early this morning ma'am" the second guard informed

She looks at them seeing which one will answer "How long will they stay in there?"

The first guard speaks up "We don't really know, but they wished not to be disturbed during this time"

"I understand. Do you know where the Fire Lord's fiancé is at?" looking at them

"She should be in family room having a cup of tea" one of them said

"I see, very well then. Thank you" She said with a smile

The second guard smiles "Anytime Ambassador" and both slightly bow their heads

As the waterbender walked through the palace she smiled remembering how sometimes she would get lost through these exact same halls. It took a while to getting used too but with her lovers help she was able to make her way around the large palace easily.

Once she walked into the family room she smiled seeing Mai sip on some tea reading a recent letter from their friend Ty Lee. The soon to be Fire Lady looks up and lightly smiles.

"Awake I see" she said slowly pulling the letter down

"Yea, I can't seem to sleep well without the warmth next to me" the blued eyed woman said sitting down in a chair not too far from Mai

"I know what you mean" she slowly sits herself up "So what brings you here?"

"I was actually looking for Azula but I found out that she was talking to Zuko" she informed her friend

"They're still talking?" Mai asked a bit surprised

"Yes, I'm somewhat worried. Do you know if there is anything wrong?" Katara asked

"I think I might know" the future Fire Lady sits up straight "Zuko found out that there are more rebellion groups coming out around Earth Kingdom territories. They speak out for Ozai." She said

"I see. Is there anything else besides that though?" the young woman asked

"Yes there is; the rebels have recently been taking our men and using Fire Nation solider disguises that way the can sneak in and out through our barricades. Zuko is extremely worried that some soldiers here are the rebellion in disguise." Mai said with a hint of concern in her voice as well

Katara looks over at Mai "Is there any way I can help in this?"

"I'm not sure; the only people that can really help is our generals and Azula since they are the only ones that know the ground and sea territories that we took over for the last hundred years." The young woman informed pouring an extra cup of tea for Katara

"So I'm guessing Zuko and Azula are talking about the rebellion" she said taking the cup of tea and giving a slight nod in thanks

"My thoughts exactly" Mai said pouring herself more tea then she looks over at the Ambassador seeing a worried look in her eyes "Katara he just wants a bright future for us, and Azula is our best resource to help us make it bright"

The waterbender carefully takes a sip of her tea "I know, she told me awhile back that she was meant for war. Since her father turned her into that." She sighs looking at her cup of tea "She's very skilled, I never seen such intelligences for battle plans besides my brother and father. If she was the general or something she could probably put a major hole into the rebellion."

"Yes she could, she doesn't just think about her steps she also thinks about the enemies steps" her friend informed

"I have noticed that when I first encountered the three of y'all" Katara said lightly smiling

Mai smiles as well and nods "Yes, very determined" she said making her and the Ambassador lightly laugh.

As they carried on about their conversation back in the throne room Azula sits down on her knees in front of her brother who hides behind the fames looking down on her with worried eyes.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Azula?" he asked still concerned

"Yes brother I am sure. This is also my fault as much as his." She stated

"What about Katara? She won't like it" the Fire Lord pointed out

"I know she won't but this is the best way to get things on the right path and into a brighter future brother." She looks up at him "Please let me help, let me be the guardian of our flame"

Zuko looks at his little sister and quietly speaks "Azula"

"Please brother, I want to make things right between us. I want to prove myself to you that I can be of help in this war." She pleaded bowing her head till it barely touched the floor

He looks at her and lightly sighs "Very well Azula, you have my permission two and a half years by land and sea. It'll be the total of five years. But if we work fast enough on these tactics you will be home sooner" he informed

"Thank you brother" she said looking back up at her brother with a light smile

He smiles back then slightly leans back "Now there's just one more thing to take care of"

The prodigy looks at her brother raising a brow "And that is?"

"How are we going to tell the Ambassador or as I like to call her my future sister in law about this little plan of yours?" he said smiling as he watches his sister blush

"I'm not sure, maybe its best that I talk to her first, and if she wants to come to you. I'll go with her so she won't harm you." She simply stated knowing how her lover can get at times

He nods in agreement "That would be best"

"So have you thought of a way to get the rebels out of those disguises?" the Princess asked

"Not a clue, our soldiers can't tell if it's the enemy or not" he said a bit frustrated by this "Do you have any thoughts on what we should do sister?"

She crosses her arms over her chest "Somewhat but I haven't fully came to the decision yet" she informed

"Will you tell me as soon as you make the decision?" the Fire Lord asked

She nods "Of course brother"

"Thank you" smiling and slowly stood up walking off the throne "Now shall we take our leave and join our ladies?" he asked walking over to his sister

"Yes I would like that very much" she said smiling

Mai and Katara sat at the Pai Sho table looking very closely at their opponents, watching and waiting to see what the next move would be. As Katara was about to make her move she looks up hearing laughter coming from the hall way. Then Azula and Zuko appear with his arm around his sister's shoulders.

"Then right when he was about to do it I stood up and shouted "Eito you're a young man, don't do it!" she laughs trying to finish her story "Hina hears this and screams getting up, she tries to leaves but forgets about the shirt over her head and runs right into the wall and knocks herself out"

Everyone smiles watching her laugh "so now Eito is just so mad, he grabs a stick and starts chasing after me so I look back at him and yell "what are you trying hit me for, I just did ya a favor" she said making her brother and herself laugh

"and that makes Eito more angry he loses his grip on the stick and its hits a lantern which causes our teachers house to set on fire because of this thing" she laughed for a moment and started to calm down "That was it. I think that was the last time I saw him; next day he went off to go into training so he could fight in the war"

Zuko looks at her "Do you think he's still alive after these pass couple of years?" he asked

"You know to be honest I'm not really sure. During those two years of training I didn't really stay in one place. Every two or three months I would end up with a new teacher." She said sitting next to her lover.

"You probably learned a lot after my banishment huh?" he said sitting next to his fiancé

"Yea" she slightly nods "Yea I did, it's kind of crazy when I look back at it now. I never realized I was making small friends along the way. But when I came back here I lost myself." She said looking at the game

Katara leans over resting her head on her firebenders shoulder "Well you're not lost anymore"

"Yes I know and I should thank you for that." The prodigy said looking at her lover happily

Mai lightly coughs "Sorry to break up the moment but don't you have something to show her Azula" she said casting her soon to be sister in law a smirk

"Hm? Oh yea right I almost forgot" she stood up and looked at her lover "Be right back" she said and quickly walked out

The Fire Lord looks at his lover in question "Where is she going?"

"She has a surprise for Katara" she simply stated

"And how do you know?" he asked skeptically

She grinned "I caught her sneaking around with it"

Katara lightly blushes "I wonder what it is?"

"I'm sure you'll love it" she said

Moments later Azula comes back with a small wooden box in her hands. Then she slowly sits down next to her lover smiling to see a curious look on her lovers face.

"Katara, ever since you have been Ambassador for your Water Tribes you have been doing a great job keeping peace between our nation" she gestures to her brother and Mai "and yours" she said looking back at her lover "I wanted to give you something that will represent you statues and your tribe."

"What is it?" her lover asked getting excited

The prodigy smiles and doesn't say a word. Instead she opens the box and carefully pulls out a tiara band with a baby blue crescent moon pendant dangling in the front. She couldn't help but smile seeing her lover awe struck by gift. She moves a bit closer and carefully places the tiara on her lovers head.

Katara finally realizes she was wearing the tiara when the crescent moon lightly touches her forehead. She was about to say something but Azula stopped her then she watched her lover pull out one more thing from the box. It was a silver bracelet with another crescent moon imprinted into the bracelet.

The prodigy sits back and smiles "So what do you think?"

Katara stays silent for a moment taking it all in. She carefully looks over at the bracelet then lightly touches the dangling crescent moon on her head. Then she smiles and tackles her lover to the floor kissing her deeply.

Zuko blushes red and looks away while Mai sits there grinning "The girl works fast" she simply said drinking her cup of tea.

As time went on everyone did what they normally did which was discuses about the war and political issues with the councils, making right choses to see if there was any solution to any problem that came their way. But the most people who would talk were either Azula or Zuko.

Katara barely spoke during the meetings because it didn't involve the water tribe. Once in a while she would put her two cents in if asked. Mai was the same way but she spoke out only to her fiancé if something didn't sound right.

After the meetings sometimes they would relax by the pond or spar with each other. Azula and Zuko usually went head to head against each other sparring and teaching moves to one another. Now even Zuko learned how to strike lighting without it blowing up in his face.

Katara would often spar with her lover as well. But it rarely would end up like that. Most of the time they would just synchronize together with her waterbender, to them it was an intimate moment. And they enjoyed it very much.

Then after the sparring they would go into the dining room to eat and chat to one another. Sometimes it would be Azula doing all the talking, telling her interesting adventures when she was younger and how she learned certain things from countless teachers she meet over the past years.

While they were eating Azula sat quietly for a moment looking at the candle light that was across the table still thinking of a way to outsmart the enemy, she became very concerned when she heard about the rebellion in the name of her father. It would usually mean that the dream she had might come true.

"I GOT IT!" she said shooting out of her seat and scaring everyone else at the table

Katara lightly hits her lovers stomach "Damn it Azula you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"No kidding" Mai said with her hand over her heart

Azula chuckled nervously "oops"

"Azula what is it you wanted to say?" Zuko said trying to keep his cool

"One moment, I got a solution to our problem" and quickly ran out of the dining room

Katara raised a brow looking at the Fire Lord "Problem?"

"I wonder which one" he asked himself

Then the prodigy comes back with two papers a couple of brushes and some paint. Once she came to the table she moved all her stuff to the side quickly. Everyone watched as she got her things prepared.

"Sis what are you doing?" Zuko asked watching his sister

"Shh Zuzu, Zula has an idea" she said with a grin

Then she grabs the red paint and starts to carefully draw out the fire nation symbol then grabs another brush and starts to add blue to the symbol, once she was done she picks up the paper examining it. Then she places it behind her. Zuko and Katara were about to look over to see what it looked like but a hand shot out.

"Not yet; wait." The grabbed another brush drawing out the Fire Nation emblem

They watched carefully as she added two more colors into the black emblem, once she was done she grabbed the paper behind her and placed down next to the other one. Everyone leaned over looking at the interesting drawings.

The Fire Nation symbol had red lines at the top but in the center they were blue lines slowly going up and forming into red. Then they looked at the Fire Nation emblem at the center of the large flame there was another red orange like flame but there was a slight hint of blue inside that red orange flame.

The Fire Lord looks up at his sister "I like it but please explain"

"Ok remember how you said that our troops were usually taken by the rebels and they would steal their clothes so they could easily sneak past our blockades" she asked

"How could I not forget? Bastards" scoffing

"Well brother behold the new symbol of our future. Our troops will be wearing these symbols to represent the future and our new Fire Lord." The princess said smiling

"But what does the blue involve?" Mai asked

"It represents my flame, the red represents the new Fire Lord and the blue flame represents myself" she looks at her brother smiling "Together we can make a better future for all of us with this symbol, it would show that he is not alone in fixing this war but with me by his side"

Zuko smiles with pride and places his hand on her shoulder "Flames burn as one."

"Together for a brighter future" she said placing a hand on his shoulder as well

The Ambassador smiles "Azula this is amazing, now we don't have to worry about the rebels passing through Earth Kingdom territories without this special symbol" she said looking at the new symbols

"But what if they do get their hands on it" The future Fire Lady asked a bit worried

Azula grins crossing her arms over her chest "They won't, I thought this through carefully. The rebellion is fighting for Ozai they wouldn't dare represent the new Fire Lord because like all Fire Nation they are too prideful and stubborn to even touch our symbol"

"Yes that is true" Katara said smiling poking fun of her lover

The prodigy looks at him "So what do you think brother?"

"Azula this will be the greatest solution and hope for us" he said happily "I'll ask one of our servants to take it to the armor makers"

As night falls everyone settles in and heads off to bed. Azula and Zuko talked alone for a small amount of time. The princess requested that she would like fifty soldiers who would go with her along with them wearing the new symbols.

Zuko agreed to Azula's demands and gave her the date of when she would be leaving. They both agreed and wished each other a goodnight. Azula walked quietly through the halls thinking of a way of how to tell her lover she was leaving soon.

When she reached their bedroom she lightly sighed looked at the door for a moment. Then she quietly walked in closing the door behind her. She looks up and sees her lover sitting in front of the dresser mirror combing her long wavy brown hair.

Katara lightly smiles "You're staring again."

The prodigy smiles and walks over to her lover and wraps her arms around her "That is because I love how you look"

"You always say that" her lover smiled

The firebender kisses her lovers shoulder "I say it because it is true my princess" she looks into the mirror looking at her lovers smile then slowly lets go and turns away walking over to the window

The Ambassador notices her lovers warmth was gone then looks into the reflection of the mirror seeing Azula stand by the window "Is something wrong?" she asked as she slowly continued to brush her hair

"Katara" she pauses for a moment then speaks in the gentlest voice "please don't be upset with me. But I'm going back to war to fight against the rebellion."

Katara's eyes open in shock dropping her brush on the ground then turns around looking at her lover in disbelief.

"What?"


	3. Symbol of Peace and Guardian: Part 2

Katara slowly stands up from her seat looking at her lover in disbelief. Azula stood there quietly waiting for anything her lover was prepared to do. She knew Katara very well within the past year and if there was something she didn't like she would say something about it.

"Azula tell me you're joking." She said in a sadden voice

The prodigy shook her head "This is not a joke Katara"

"But why?" she asked slowly walking up to her lover

"Because I need to fix what I have done and if my brother needs my help I will serve him anyway I can." the firebender said

"You don't need to fix anything." Katara said balling her hands into fists

"Katara yes I do" she said firmly watching her lovers body language very closely

"No you don't! This was your fucking fathers fault; you don't need to do this!" the young woman nearly shouted feeling upset

"Yes I do! I was the one who sent out the enemy to those territories" she explained then pointed out the window "I know every damn campsite and every hiding hole out there because I planted them there."

"Then tell your brother where you sent them out at" Katara said trying to find a solution

"I can't; our soldiers are having enough of a hard time finding those damn places" looking at her lover "They need a leader!" Azula pointed out

Katara's eyes narrowed a bit "Yes they do but it doesn't have to be you!" she said poking her lover on the shoulder

"Yes it does, I was made for this kind of thing. I was meant for war!" Azula stated

"That doesn't mean you have to go out and do it" the waterbender pointed out feeling her emotions mix

"I know that but I need to prove to my brother that I can be more of help to our Nation" The prodigy informed

"What do you have to prove Azula? You have been doing enough proving to him for over a year now." She exclaimed

The fire princess sighs and closes her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose "I want to prove that I am more useful to him than just talking Katara"

"Is there something wrong with being here?" her blued eyes lover asked in a sad tone

Azula quickly opened her eyes and looked at her lover knowing where this was heading "No it's not that Katara"

"Then what is it?" she asked feeling a bit bothered

"It's just" she pauses for a moment then speaks calmly "Katara there is more going on with this war than what you know"

She huffs and places her hands on her hips "Then please tell me what I am missing out on" she asked in an upset tone

"The men that were taken captive by the rebellion were killed." Katara's eyes widen in shock hearing this "Over thirty thousand of our men have been slaughtered because of this. This is not an ordinary rebellion Katara these people will kill anyone who represents Zuko" Azula explained looking into her lovers eyes "That why I have to go not only to help my brother but from also preventing more deaths." She strongly stated

Katara looked at her lover pleadingly "Then let me come with you"

She shook he head "I can't let you do that."

"Please I can help you" the young woman informed stepping closer to her lover

"Katara you need to stay here and continue to keep peace between our nations. You are a very important person to your tribes" Azula pointed out then gently took her lovers hand and placed it over her heart "and to me, so please stay here." She pleaded wanting her lover to understand

Katara pulls her hand away getting upset "This isn't fair" she stated "You just went behind my back and made this decision on yourself without me!" she pointed out

The prodigy slowly steps up to her lover trying to reach out "Katara"

The young waterbender saw this and pushed her lover away "No! This isn't fair!" seeing her lover look at her

Azula's eyes sadden for a bit then gave a slightly stern look standing tall "Nothing is fair in this life. Was it fair to those men who died? Was it fair to those families that will never see them again?" she questioned looking at her lover "Nothing is fair Katara, but that doesn't mean someone can step in and make it fair" she said

"But it doesn't have to be you" she said in a sad voice feeling her eyes water

Azula carefully wrapped her arms around the waterbender "Katara"

"I don't want you to go and never come back" the young woman said feeling tears stream down her cheeks

"I will come back Katara I promise" her lover softly said holding her close.

The young woman softly cried against her lover, as minutes passed her firebender calmed her down with loving gentle words whispered in her ear. As soon as two lovers calmed down they finished getting out of the day clothes and slip on their silk robes. Once in bed Katara placed her head on her lover's chest listening to her heart beat.

"When will you be leaving?" she softly asked

Azula carefully combed through her lovers hair with her fingers "I have one more day here then I will be leaving in the morning"

The young woman saddens and cuddles more into her lover "How long will you be gone?"

"The total of five years. Two and a half years by land and sea" she stops for a moment "I placed them out there, so I know where to head out" she stated and continued to lightly touch her lover's skin.

Katara lightly sighs in a sad tone "five years sound like an eternity"

"If I work fast through each of the hideaways and areas I'll be home soon." She informed

"Will you please write to me so that way I know you're ok" she simply said

Azula lightly nods "Of course princess, anything to calm you. I'll even have Xorshiid be our personal messenger hawk." She said with a smile

"Thank you" then she slowly slips her hand under her lovers robe and gently massages the back of her lover's neck. It became a habit of hers always wanting to touch her lovers skin in order to calm herself.

"Hopefully after everything is over we can have a better future" the firebender said closing her eyes enjoying the soothing touch of her lover

Lightly yawning she smiles "Yes that would be very nice"

"Then we can travel to wherever we please and enjoy life in peace" Azula said happily

The young woman opens her eyes and looks up at her lover "You make it sound like you have our lives planned after you come home"

"That's because I kind of do" she said grinning

"And who put you in charge of that?" her blue eyed lover asked raising a brow

"Well isn't obvious. Me!" the firebender said proudly

"And what if I object to your little plans?" she asked grinning

The young warrior looked down at her lover "You won't"

"How do you know?" she quickly asked

"Because I know you so well that I know for a fact you'll love it" her lover stated then kissed her lips

Katara kissed her lover back and snuggled back onto her firebenders chest listening to the strong heart beats "We'll see about that" she softly mumbled

Azula softly chuckles listening to her precious waterbender. Then she notices her lover was already in a light sleep. The young warrior carefully looked at her lover and softly strokes her brown wavy hair. She didn't really want to leave Katara behind but she knew it had to be done in order to save her nation and to make sure that nightmare she had long ago never comes true.

That night the Fire Nation palace was at peace, with everyone resting and dreaming for a better future for all Four Nations. As moon settled high in that sky time went on and the moon started to lower from its high watch. Then the sun slowly began to rise, once the sun light reached the palace walls several people began to wake.

And one of those people lying awake in her bed was of course the Fire Nation prodigy. Her amber eyes carefully scanned her lover's delicate features. Ever since they first meet there was always something the firebender admired about her waterbender. Her scent, her skin, everything this young woman had Azula would always remember.

"_Why should I trust you? You have been hunting us down and trying to kill Aang!"The young girl yelled facing her enemy _

_The prodigy lightly grinned "alright you don't have to trust me, just listen to me"_

"_Yea sure like I would ever listen to you. Fire Nation brat" she said turning away from her_

"_Rule one with facing the enemy" she quickly grabs the young girl and pins her to a tree "never turn your back on them"_

_Katara struggled against the strong grip "Let me go before I scream and everyone will know your here"_

"_Go ahead scream, but I don't think you will" Azula said leaning in _

_The young waterbender started to blush seeing how close the Fire Nation princess was. She slowly looked up into those amber eyes and her heart started beating faster then she made one mistake that changed it all. She eyes traveled down to those red lips that had an evil grin to it. _

_Azula noticed this and with quick speed she leaned forward and kissed the waterbender lips for the first time. Katara's eyes widen in shock and tried struggling more against the firebender but it didn't work it just caused Azula to press her body up against hers._

_As seconds pass the young waterbender closed her eyes into submission, she couldn't resist the enemy anymore. The prodigy notices this and carefully slipped her hands down and wrapped her arms around the young girl's waist. _

_A small whimper escaped those soft lips, she grinned into the kiss feeling slender arms wrap around her neck. The kiss lasted for a moment then they slowly parted. As soon as they stepped back they looked into each other's eyes as feelings start to overwhelm them. Then Azula did something she never thought she would do. _

_She lightly smiled and bowed her head "Thanks for the kiss princess" she stood back up and turned around "Till next time" with that she walked away._

_Katara stood there blushing red with the tips of her fingers lightly touching her lip. As soon as the firebender was gone a light smile played at her lips "Till next time" she softly whispered and walked back to her campsite._

"Azula" she snaps out of her thoughts and looks at her lover "are you ok?" the young woman asked.

The prodigy lightly smiles "yea I'm ok" she softly said then lets her fingertips lightly trail on her lover's cheek down to her lovers soft lips.

Katara closes her eyes and feels her body start to tingle all over. Her firebender was the only one capable of making her feel like this and she loved it. She gently took her lovers hand and slowly licked Azula's finger with the tip of her tongue earning a small groan from her lover.

The prodigy looks at her waterbender then slowly leans in kissing those soft lips. Katara welcomed the kiss and slowly pulled her lover on top of her. She could feel Azula adjust her body knowing what to do. She slowly spread her legs feeling her firebender slip in between them. Then she slipped her hands into her lover's robe lightly clawing her lovers shoulders knowing that would ache her firebender to keep going.

They parted from the kiss and Azula lowers her head kissing and nipping her lover's neck. She could hear her lover's quiet moans escaping her lips. She groaned feeling nails lightly crawl her shoulder blades and one smooth leg rub against her hip. Then a quiet knock was made at the door but it didn't stop them Azula softly bit down on her lover's neck while slipping a hand down caressing the naked leg against her hip.

The knocking sound was made again and a voice spoke up "Uh Princess Azula, your brother wishes to speak with you. It's very important."

The young warrior lightly sighs and picks her head up "Very well, where is he?" she asked

As soon as Azula picked her head up Katara slowly moved in and started kissing her lovers neck still rubbing her leg against the silken covered hip. She wanted Azula to ignore the important talk because her desires were more important.

"It's in the war room Princess. All the generals are there and waiting." The servant said

She was about to say something but bites her lower lip fighting back a moan feeling her waterbender bite down on the sweet spot of her neck. Then she rolls her hips rubbing up against her lover feeling her let go of her neck and softly moan.

"I'll be there in a moment, go inform my brother" The prodigy ordered

"Yes Princess" and with that the servant was gone.

Azula lightly sighs and looks down at her lover who was looking at her with lust "I have to get ready"

"Do you have to go right now?" she said wrapping both legs around her lovers hips so she wouldn't escape

"Yes I do, everyone is waiting for me" the firebender said looking at her lover

Katara leans up kissing her lovers neck "But I want you too" she said in a sultry voice

"I know but not now, maybe later ok" her lover said giving a quick kiss

"Hmmm this sucks" she pouted still not letting go of her firebender

Azula sighs looking at her "Quiet yourself" then taps her lover's thigh a bit hard "I'll take care of you later"

The young woman whimpered and slipped her legs off her lover "Better damn it"

"Calm down beautiful" she slowly gets out of bed walking over to the closet "act like that around the palace and everyone will know you're hot and bothered" she said taking the robe off and opening the doors seeing her royal armor

Katara looks at her lovers back seeing the Phoenix King marking "Fine, I'll be a good" she said sitting up on the bed

"That's sounds a lot better" the prodigy said already half dressed "I wonder if he has everything ready for me for tomorrow"

The young woman lies back down on the bed and huffs "Most likely otherwise he wouldn't be bothering us right now" she said a bit upset

Azula smiles and shakes her head then walks over to her lover now fully dressed in her royal black armor "I'll be back, and you better be out of bed walking around the palace. Mai gets lonely sometimes even though she doesn't look it." She said looking at her

"I understand, I'll have tea ready for you by the time you get back" she said looking back

"Thank you" then leans in kissing those sweet lips

Katara closed her eyes for a moment kissing back but she had to pull away "Go before Zuko worries for you" she said

The firebender nods and slowly gets up walking over to the door then looks back at her lover "I'll see you later" she said opening the door

The young woman smiles sitting up "Later" Azula smiles back and walks out of the room. As soon as the door closes Katara falls back on the bed "Damn it! Why does she have to look so Ahhh"

As the Princess of the Fire Nation walk through the halls she wonders in the back of her mind of what her brother had planned for her. As soon as she reached the war room her expression changed to her old self, cold and calculating. The reason why she was not the same in the war room was because she knew the generals would never question her actions. They still feared her even if she switched sides to help her brother.

When she walked in the Fire Lord smiles "Glad you could join us Princess Azula" he said as she watched her walk up the steps and bowed her head then took her seat on his right side

"Have my troops been prepared?" she asked

"Of course" he said then looked at the generals seated before him "And I have some news for all the generals to hear and you as well" he had every ones attention

"I am now declaring Princess Azula of the Fire Nation the titles of main General of all Fire Nation Army and Admiral of all Fire Nation Navy" Azula looks at her brother a bit surprised by this action even the generals were starting to mumble "If any of you object talk to your general" he said gesturing to his sister

The audience goes silent as they all look at Azula who was looking down on them with a killers glint in her eyes. They didn't say anything and nodded understanding. They all knew how skilled she was on and off the fields of combat. She knew every tactic that was made over the past hundred years and she even made up her own tactics that put the old ones to shame.

"Now that, that's settled let's get down to more business" the Fire Lord spoke

The generals nod and plans were being laid out and spoken for about the rebellion. Katara made her way out of the bedroom and down the hallways going to the family room where Mai was usually at. And she was right Mai was sitting quietly with her eyes closed drinking a cup of tea.

"Good morning Ambassador" the young woman said lightly smiling at her friend and also notices the gifts she was wearing that Azula gave her.

"Morning Fire Lady Mai" she said smiling and sitting down "Anything going on?"

"Not really it gets boring when you don't have your pain in the ass by your side to mess with" she said with a small smirk

The young woman lightly laughs "Now that I can understand" she said taking a seat next to Mai

"So today is the last day huh?" she said looking quietly at the waterbender

Katara looked at her friend "You knew?"

"Not really, Zuko just told me last night. I wanted to check up on you to see if you were ok. How are you feeling right now?" she asked

"_Hot and bothered"_ she thought then spoke up quietly "I'm ok with it I guess, even though I hate this idea."

The future Fire Lady nods "I know what you mean, when Zuko told me I was upset by it." She said

"I was too" she said looking down at her hands feeling a bit sad

Mai saw this and gently placed her hand over her friends hands "Katara we're all worried about her. But she's Azula; she's stronger and faster than the enemy. She will come back to us like she did last time" she said with a light smile

"I know and thank you" she said looking at her

"That's what friends are for Katara" then gave her a quick hug

A servant walks in "Ambassador?"

"Yes?" she asked hoping it wasn't another meeting

"Princess Azula's new armor just finished being made." He informed

She sits up properly "Oh well please bring it here so I can look over it" she said

"Yes Ambassador" and walked out of the room

Mai sits up right as well a bit excited "I can't wait to see the new symbol for our troops"

Katara smiles "Me either" she said

Then a rather large case was bought in and carefully place in front of them, then a servant opened it bring out the armor that was wrapped under amounts of cloth. Another servant walks in bringing over a standing rack to hang the full body armor.

The young women watched as the armor was carefully put together then Katara stood up walking over to the armor, it was almost the same as her lover's ordinary armor but looking carefully she could see the difference. The armor looked a bit thicker and heavier, her symbol on the belt changed into the Fire Nation emblem she created. Then she was carefully handed a long piece of dark red cloth.

"What's this for?" she asked

"It's for Princess Azula; it shows that she is Admiral now." The servant said

Mai stood up a bit surprised "What?"

"Fire Lord Zuko requested this; she is now in control of the entire navy" he informed

Katara looked at the soft cloth in her hands "I see" then stands in front of her lovers armor knowing that she will be leaving tomorrow morning "please take this to our room" she said carefully handing the cloth back

"Wow didn't see that one coming" Mai said standing next to her friend

"You're telling me, I wonder what else Zuko will give her?" Katara wondered carefully handing back the cloth.

As time went on Mai and Katara decided to go out in the garden and feed the turtle ducks. The future Fire Lady notices her friend was sad, she thought for a moment and smirked.

"So todays the last day huh?" she casually asked

"Yes, would you mind not bringing it up" the young woman said in a sad tone

"You know I can't help but wonder what's going to happen tonight" Mai said tapping her chin in thought

The waterbender looks over at her friend "What are you talking about?"

"Katara don't play coy with me. Tonight is the last night together. In bed if you catch my meaning" she said raising a brow in a suggestive manner

"Oh. Oh!" Katara was now blushing red

"Yea, so what are you going to do?" she asked leaning in

"Mai that's none of your business" looking back at the turtle ducks swimming around

The young assassin gently nudges her friend "Oh come on, its funny how I can tell whenever you do it." She said

"How can you tell?" she asked still blushing

"Every time Azula looks at you, you blush more than usual. That and you just have that glow going on during breakfast" Mai said now with a big grin on her face

The waterbender crossed her arms over her chest "I do not"

"You wanna bet? Ask Zuko" she said

"He knows too?" she nearly shouted

"Yeaaa, its cute how you get all girly in the morning" Mai said poking fun at her friend

Katara starts to play with a piece of her hair "I can't help it, I have never been submissive to anyone except her, she's just so, so"

"Exhilarating" Mai said teasing her friend

She blushes red and lightly shoves her "Shut up Mai"

The young woman laughs "Ok, Ok I'll stop" she said and sits up properly again "So doing it hard core tonight?"

"Mai!" now a deep shade of red then they hear a voice not too far from them

"Hey what's going on?" Azula asked as her and Zuko walk over to the pond where their lovers were sitting at

"Oh nothing we are just talking about girl stuff" Mai said lightly smiling

The prodigy quickly spoke up "Don't wanna know and neither does Zuzu"

"She's right, I don't" he said standing by his lover

"So Azula I heard my fiancé gave you an interesting title" her future sister in law said

"Actually two titles" the young warrior said smiling

"Really? What are they?" Katara asked curiously

"I now command the Army and Navy of the Fire Nation." She simply said

"So a General above all generals and Admiral above all Admirals of our nation very impressive I must say." Mai said slowly standing up next to her lover

"Well I have to thank my brother for that one" Azula said looking at him with a smile

"Sister you are the best so you will be placed as the best that way nothing will stop you." He explained back with a smile as well

"I know and I love it" crossing her arms over her chest feeling proud

"Oh Azula I almost forgot, will you be taking any weapons with you?" her brother asked still concerned for his sisters safety

She nods "I would like to just in case something happens" she said thinking a bit ahead

"Any particular sword you want?" he asked

"I want two swords" she said as Katara stood up beside her

"Like mine?" he asked

She shook her head "No double bladed, double effect on my opponents" she said slipping her arm around her lovers waist.

"Then let's go to the weaponry room and pick out what you want, I'll even gather some black smiths to make anything you want before you leave" he said as everyone started to walk away from the pond.

As they walked through the halls Katara and Mai stayed behind their lovers while they lead the way talking about which weapon would be best to have in combat and able to be an extension of their firebending.

The future Fire Lady lightly nudged her friend and smiles, Katara blushed and looked up at her lover then gazed down on the floor blushing. Mai was right; it was going to their last night together before Azula went off to war. As they kept walking she quietly thinks of a plan for their last night together.


	4. Symbol of Peace and Guardian: Part 3

Out on the court yard two figures standing face to face gripping their weapons tightly, one was holding their Dual Dao swords the other was holding a pair of Jian swords. Not too far from them, their lovers sit quietly watching from the side lines.

"Sis sometimes I don't get you" the Fire Lord said changing at her

Azula smiled standing her ground "What do you mean brother?" blocking an attack

Zuko smiles and jumps back seeing his sister charge at him "Why two Jian swords when all you need is one." He quickly rolls to the side the holds up his swords like an X blocking one of Azula's swords.

"Because brother two is always better than one" she lightly poking him in the chest with her other sword "See"

They both stood up "I know but it still kind of strange. You treat them like a pair of Sai" he said watching his sister twirl the blades like nothing.

"Well when you get bored after cleaning every single weapon your teacher gives you, you start creating your our techniques" she said putting the blades back into the sheaths that were strapped to her back.

Zuko smiles shaking his head "You get bored so easily with your teachers sis" pulling his Dual Dao swords back in his sheath.

She shrugs walking over to Katara "It's a curse. I can't help it if all the things I learn are easy for me." She said gently taking her lovers hand and helping her up

"At least your mind will never go to waste" he pointed out helping his fiancé up as well

"True, a beautiful mind is such a terrible thing to waste" acting a bit dramatic

They all chuckle at this and start to walk back inside, once inside the servants took the weapons that were handed to them and was told to be placed back in the weaponry room. Then they went to the dining room ready to eat dinner.

"So Azula will you need anything else by tomorrow morning?" he asked

"Well there is one thing I would like" she said leaning back in her seat a bit

He sits up looking at her "Name it"

"My ship. It needs to have a tune up and everything. I haven't traveled in my baby in a long time" she said taking her cup of tea

Katara looks at her "I thought I was your baby?"

"You are, but my ship is important too. It's one of the useful things father gave me." She said looking at her lover then looks back at her brother "So you think you can do that for me?" she asked

"Of course, I'll even switch up the flag for you" he said smiling "Anything else?"

She crossed her arms over her chest "I think everything is covered so far with the land operations. All I need to do is meet my right hand person."

He nods "Very well" he takes a sip of tea then places it down looking at his sister "Azula, before you leave I would like to give you something. A piece of family history" he said

Azula looks at him raising a brow "What is it?"

"I can't say, but you know about father's side of the family as much as I do. But do you know our mothers side of the family?" He asked

She shook her head "No not really; when I asked about mother from father he complete ignored the subject."

He nods "I see, well you are about to learn something that I got from uncle awhile back" he leans back a bit "We had two great grandfathers, one was of course Fire Lord Sozin and the other was Avatar Roku"

Azula sits up a bit surprised by this "What?"

"It's true, uncle explained it to me the reasons why we struggled in the beginning to do the right thing. We were born with two different sides, one of good and one of evil." He said

"Well that does explain a lot, which is pretty awesome to know. So like what is Aang like our great grandfather?" She asked grinning

He shrugs not even realizing that "I guess you can say that, at least we have someone in the family that's still around too"

"Yea" she sits back then looks at him "Do you think we will even meet him?" Zuko looks at her a bit odd "Roku I mean. Since Aang is the Avatar and all" she said

He lightly sighs "I'm not sure, we can find out later when you come back home." He said

"It would be interesting seeing him" she said picking up a piece of meat with her chop sticks

Zuko smiles drinking his tea "I know it would"

Mai sits quietly for a moment then looks at Katara and grins "Very hard core"

Katara blushes red putting her utensils down "Mai!"

The Fire Lord looks at his fiancé raising a curious brow "Very what?"

The future Fire Lady shakes her head smiling "Nothing just an inside joke that you will never know"

"Umm ok" Azula said looking over at her blushing lover.

After the meal was over, they spent some time together eating a bit of dessert and talking. Zuko already had a ship ready for Azula and cargo ships as well for her quick travel to the Earth Kingdom area.

As time went on the night sky moved in, Azula said she was going to bath then try to get some sleep for the next morning. Katara stayed behind for a moment finishing off her dessert and tea. Zuko and Mai did the same thing. Then once they were done they all decided it was time to rest so they too could wake up in the morning to see Azula leave.

As Zuko started to walk ahead of the two ladies Mai lightly nudges her friend to get her attention as soon as she did she smirks and gives her friend a thumbs up and mouthed 'good luck' to her. Katara blushed red and tried to suppress a smile. They said their goodnights and walked their separate ways.

As soon as Katara walked into her bedroom she noticed Azula was already out of her bathroom and in her robe. She was standing in front of her new armor that was placed in her closet. The young woman quietly closed the door behind her and walked over to the large mirror dresser. She sat down and carefully took off her tiara and placed it onto her box along with her bracelet.

"How do you like the new armor?" she quietly asked

Azula lightly touches it "Very nice, it looks like my older version. But I think Zuko asked to add a bit extra" she said

She grabs her brush and combs her hair "You noticed it too huh?"

"Yea, the designer did a great job on my belt." The prodigy said looking over at the new Fire Nation emblem then she turns looking at her lover "Are you ok? You have been rather quiet today"

Katara lightly sighs and places the brush down "I'm just sad for the fact that you're leaving tomorrow morning"

"I'm sorry Katara. But like I said it is important that you stay here." She said closing the closet doors

"I understand" then turns around looking at her firebender

Azula stands by the closet looking at her lover "Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" she asked

Katara didn't say anything; she slowly stood up from her seat and walked over to her lover. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment then Katara took her lovers hand and walked over to the bed. The young woman places a hand on her lovers shoulder gesturing her to sit down on the bed. Azula did so and quietly watched as her waterbender took three steps back and turned around.

Katara closed her eyes and started taking her dress off only letting it slip off pass her shoulder blades. She tilted her head off to the side slightly, Azula slowly stood up and walked over to her lover and wrapped her arms around the young woman. Then she started placing gentle kisses upon the bare shoulder going up to the neck.

She kept her eyes closed feeling the gently kisses then she felt the firebender pull the rest of the dress down. Both of them let go of the dress and let it fall to the floor not caring. Azula held her closer still giving like kisses on the neck while her fingertip trailed up and down the tan skin of her lover.

Then she carefully picked up Katara bridle style and walked over back to the bed placing her lover down in the center of the bed. They didn't really need to say anything to each other because they were in sync together just like their waterbending moments. Katara lay back onto the bed feeling her lover get on top.

And just like this morning the young woman slowly opened her legs letting her lover slip between them. Tonight was their last night together and Katara was going to give her lover all she wanted. Azula leaned in and kisses her deeply letting the tip of her tongue lightly touch her lover's lower lip asking for entrance.

It was granted and their tongues moved against one another. Smooth hands slowly slid up and slipped under the red silk rode gripping onto strong shoulders. The firebender knew her lover wanted the robe off. So she moved one of her hands down and untied her robe, Katara felt the movement and helped out her lover by slipping her hands down more causing the robe to slide off one side.

They slowly part from the kiss letting the other side of the robe slip off. The only thing the robe covered now was their lower half. Amber eyes look into ocean blue eyes. The prodigy slowly leans back in kissing her lover's neck earning soft moans. Katara moves her head off to the side showing more of her neck to her lover.

Azula didn't waste time seeing this and gently bit down into the soft skin, she didn't stay on her lover's neck for long though. She wanted to move onto other things and her lover knew it. The firebender moves down a bit and gives a long teasing lick between her lovers breast. Katara's lips parted letting out a low quiet moan, feeling her body tingle with excitement.

Then moving to the left breast Azula's lips wrap around her lover's nip gently sucking on it; the young woman moaned a bit more louder and slipped her hands up entangling her fingers into her lovers black hair. As moments passed the prodigy moved onto the right breast giving it the same treatment.

Katara couldn't take the teasing any more so she slowly lifted her left leg up and started rubbing it against her lover's hip giving her the signal that she was ready for more. Azula didn't take long to respond to her lover's request. She slowly came back up and teased her waterbenders neck with light kisses.

Then she grinded her lower body down into her lover's, causing her lover to moan. Katara's hands found their way onto her lover again; one hand on the firebenders lower back and the other hand on her lover's shoulder blade. As soon as there was contact Azula didn't stop. She started grinding against her lover slow but hard.

Katara moaned loudly opening her legs up more for her lover. As soon as she did that both of them started to moan against each other's skin. As time went on the young firebender started grinding faster and harder against her lover. Which caused her waterbender to moan more loudly and it also hinted her that she was close.

Both of then knew they were closer, Azula picks her head up and opens her eyes along with Katara. They looked into each other's darken lustful eyes then lean in kissing each other deeply with so much passion. As soon as they kissed they reached their climax, their moans were muffled by the kiss and nails lightly clawed the firebenders back.

As they slowly came down from there climatic heights they looked into each other's eyes trying to catch their breath. The young woman slowly slips a hand up and places it on her firebenders cheek then guided her lover to give her another passionate kiss. Their tongues slowly danced against one another and smooth tan legs wrapped around their lovers hips.

The firebending prodigy slowly pulls away from the kisses and lightly smiles "I'm guessing I have a lot of making up to do" she said with a small chuckle at the end

Katara blushes and lightly slaps her lovers back "It's not called making up; I prefer to call it a going away present"

Azula chuckles and kisses her lovers neck "Hmm best going away present I ever got" she muttered against her lover's neck then gently bit down on the tan skin

"Zula" the young waterbender moaned and slipped her hands back up lightly clawing on her lovers back.

She lightly smiled raking her nails on her lovers back, the skin was smooth but it still bared the mark Ozai gave her. Katara took the time healing and restoring Azula's branded back, she got it back to being smooth like the rest of her lover's skin, but she couldn't take the mark off. It was like a birthmark forever tattooed into her lovers skin.

Her thoughts stopped when her firebender thrust her hips forward making contact with her womanhood. She moaned and clings onto her lover wanting more than just the intimate touch; she wanted to feel the warmth inside her.

"Zula more" she breathily moaned against her lover's neck.

Azula didn't waste any time and quickly slipped two fingers into Katara's dripping cunt. Hearing a satisfied hiss coming from her waterbender, she groaned when she felt her lover's nails claw at her back a bit harder.

"Yes" Said the young woman pushed herself against the firebenders fingers, wanting to feel more.

The warrior quickly upped her pace, thrusting her fingers into the waterbenders hot depths. Her free hand slipped down holding her lovers hip, holding her completely still. She wanted her woman under her complete control and that's what she was going to get. Her thumb lightly grazed her lover's clit, breaking all of Katara's senses. She held herself against Azula, giving in to the woman.

Azula simply grinned now knowing her lover was in complete submission and continued ramming her fingers into the woman silk folds. They slipped in and out of her, the juices flowing freely and covering the firebenders hand. She placed her thumb back on Katara's clit and her lover moaned loudly in response. She stimulated the little bundle of nerves and slipped a third finger into her waterbenders tight womanhood.

The young woman let out a choked sound, her eyes close tightly as she felt herself being filled completely. The three fingers paid no mind to the tightness and speared through her slick cunt. Then her lover almost pulled out completely before ramming into her again with hard thrusts.

Azula's hard pace made her lover scream out of ecstasy as she approached her orgasm faster than she thought she would. Her fingers nails dug into her lovers back and with a weak tug she pulled her closer.

Katara's insides were clenching around the firebenders fingers and she could feel it. She knew her lover was close to her orgasm, she quickened her pace faster and let her thumb push against the little bundles of nerves going in a circular motion. That did it; her lover screamed her name and came.

She started to slow down her pace making sure her lover's climax lasted longer, then when she felt her lover's silk folds relax around her fingers she slowly slipped them out and licked the sweet juices that came from her lover. The firebender looked down at her lover with a satisfied smile playing at her lips. Watching her waterbender come down from her climax was always beautiful to watch.

Katara looked back at her lover watching her lick the nectar off her fingers "Very sweet. Makes me want to have more." Her firebender said with a seductive grin

"Have as much as you like my love" she said in a soft whisper then parts her legs a bit gesturing to her lover that she was willing to give her whatever she wanted.

Azula leaned in and kissed the young woman deeply then slowly pulled away and started to make her way down giving teasing licks and love bites on her lover's body. Then she carefully took her waterbender's right leg and gave a gentle kiss on the knee. Katara smiled at this, loving the fact that her firebending warrior never stayed on one setting.

It would always start off gentle then rough and hard then gentle again. Azula had many different setting and that was something Katara knew she would never get tired of. She softly moaned feeling a soft heated kiss placed on her moist womanhood. She slowly slipped her hands down and entangled her fingers into her lovers black hair.

"Azula" she quietly moaned feeling her lover giving long hard licks against her lower lips

The young warrior grinned at this and slowly slipped her tongue as deep as she could into her lover's silk folds. She carefully placed her hands on her lover's hips and pulled her closer to her mouth as much as possible and to also keep her lover from moving her lower half. Then she started to move her tongue around, exploring her lover's sweet flower.

Katara moaned loudly feeling the slick tongue deep inside her, which was another thing she was really fond of. The Fire Nation prodigy may have a shape tongue when she talked to others but it was a "long" sharp tongue. And it hit all the right places. A tear slides down on the side of the waterbender's face feeling herself lost in her ecstasy.

"Yes; Oh Agni yes" she moaned feeling her toes curl

Azula felt her lovers insides tighten again; she knew it was almost there. So she went to work moving her tongue around inside rapidly then she moved her right hand up and started to play with her lover's clit. Doing that caused her lover to moan loudly then she felt her lover pull her head closer to her womanhood.

Then in one swift movement she pressed her lover's bundle of nerves hard and made her tongue hit her lovers G-spot at the same time. Katara screamed her firebender's name again and came harder than before. Azula mentally grinned in victory at this and started licking up her lover's sweet nectar that slowly flowed out of her waterbender.

Katara laid there breathing heavily feeling her insides still tingle. She never knew how Azula does this to her, she always wanted to figure it out but she rather leave it as a mystery. She opens her eyes and looks up into loving amber eyes, she couldn't help but smile and wrap her shaky arms around her lovers neck and pull her into a passionate kiss.

The kiss lasted for a while then they slowly pulled part looking into each other's eyes. The young woman softly smiled as her lover gave her gentle light kisses on her forehead, cheeks, the tip of her nose and lips.

She held her firebender closer to her body feeling the warmth radiating off of her "I love you" she softly spoke

"I love you too" her lover responded back then gave her another passionate kiss.

That night they made more than just love, it was a spiritual bond that could never be broken no matter how far apart they were. They wanted to make sure that they remembered every little detail of their lover's body. Their night had just started and more sounds of ecstasy came from their bedroom throughout their last night together as one.

As time went on the sun began to peak over the Fire Nation, people were already up and working around the palace preparing to the Fire Nation's princess's long trip to the Earth Kingdom. Katara stood in front of her lover securing the armor and checking to see if everything was on properly.

Amber eyes watched the loving hands that touched her armor "Finished" her tanned lover lightly sighed

Azula smiled and gently kisses her forehead "Thank you" then she carefully wrapped her arms around Katara and held her closer "You should get dressed; Zuko and Mai are probably ready" she said

The young woman lets her fingertips touched her warriors armored chest "Go ahead and get the weapons, I'll be there shortly"

She nods and places a kiss on those soft lips then she slips her arms away from her lover and walks over grabbing her bag then walks out of the room. Katara stood there for a moment hugging herself. She closed her eyes for a moment then took a deep breath and started to get ready as well.

"Thank you" the prodigy said taking the two Jian swords from a servant then she strapped them onto her back making an X on her back.

"Is there anything else you will be needing Princess" the female servant asked

"No its fine. But do you know where Fire Lord Zuko is at?" she asked

She nods her head "Yes he is out by the turtle duck pond along with his fiancé"

"I see, thank you. You may leave now" The princess said

She bows her head "Yes Princess" then walks away

Then she made her way to the garden and lightly smiled seeing her brother and future sister in law. Mai looks up and smiles getting off the ground, she walks over to Azula and hugs her.

"Ready?" she asked looking at her friend

Azula slightly nods "More than anything; the faster I do my missions the faster I can be home" she said

"I believe that would everyone happy" Mai said with a gentle smile

"Yes it would" Zuko said walking over to his sister "We should get going. The ships are prepared for you and you can meet the person working beside you"

"Alright, but what about Katara?" Azula asked looking back at the palace

Zuko placed an arm around her shoulders "Don't worry we'll made sure she'll be at the docks before you leave" he said

She nods "Well alright."

They walked together over to the palace gate and got into their palanquin. Zuko and Mai sat in the same one while Azula sat in her own. The palanquin bearers got into position and went to work carrying the royal siblings out of the palace. Zuko and Azula explained awhile back that they were uncomfortable with the whole palanquin thing since they spent most of their time traveling by foot.

But the palanquin bearers didn't really listen, since now that everything was changing for the better they wanted to treat the royal siblings the way they were supposed to be treated. Azula leaned back in her seat and looked over her shoulder watching the palace gates close behind her.

After making their way through town they finally reached the docks, all three stepped out and made their way to the ship. Azula looked over it and lightly smiled.

"Not as big as my ship but it'll do" she said teasing her brother

Zuko shook his head and smiled "Your ship will come in later after its fix just like you asked"

"I know brother" she smiled and looked around for a moment "So who will be my right hand person?"

"One moment" then watched her brother walk over to a solider "Excuse me, can you bring me Colonel Miku" he asked

"Yes my Lord right away" the solider said giving a quick bow then walked off to get the Colonel

Then moments later a young woman dressed in her armor runs over to them and downs her head. Her hair was brown and pulled back into a somewhat high ponytail. Her eyes were gray and her body features where feminine but showed strong characteristics proving that she had gone through a lot of training. She was about the same height as Azula but looked maybe a year or two older than her.

She bowed her head "Fire Lord Zuko you asked for me?" she asked standing back up

"Yes I would like you to meet your General that you will be working with" he gestures to his sister "Azula meet your second in command Miku"

"Pleasure to meet you General Azula" She said holding out her hand

Azula smiles and gives her a forearm handshake "Pleasure to meet you as well Colonel Miku" she said then they stepped back "So ready for the upcoming battles?" she asked

Miku grinned "I was born ready General; let's kick ass and come back home" she said crossing her arms around her chest

The Gereral chuckles and pats her shoulder "I think me and you are going to get along just fine" she said

Then a solider walks over to them "General the ships are ready to leave now. Are you ready?" he asked

She shook her head "Not yet; wait for a moment" she ordered

"Yes Sir but you better hurry" he said with a quick bow and walks off

She lightly sighs then looks back at Miku "Wait for me on the ship, I'll be there momentarily." She said

Miku smiled and bowed "Yes Sir" then walked onto the ship.

Zuko looked at his sister "Azula" she looks at him "Here's a going away gift I bring to you." He brings out a small red velvet sack and slowly reveals it "This is a royal artifact. It's supposed to be worn by the crown prince" showing his sister Roku's head dress.

Azula carefully takes it then looks up at him "Why are you giving it to me?" she asked

"Because Azula you're not just wearing a crown. It was Avatar Roku's." she looks at him a bit shocked "It was our great grandfather's crown." He informed watching his sister examine it

"You're going to be representing our family and not only are you representing the family; you are also representing the New Fire Nation that we built together along with the Avatar." He said with great pride

She carefully places the crown back in the small velvet bag then looks up at him "Thank you brother" then steps up and gives him a strong hug "I will do my best to represent our family and our nation" she said stepping back then she felt arms wrap around her from behind

"Taking off already?" the young woman asked

"I was waiting for you" Azula informed turning around looking at her lover

"I'm glad you waited" she said with a smile then leans wraps her arms around her lover's neck hugging her "Please come back home soon, I don't want you to be gone for long. I want you back here with me." Holding her closer

The young General wrapped her arms around her lovers waist "Anything else my princess?"

"Yes, write to me soon and bring back a gift or more" Katara said resting her forehead against her lovers

She said smiling "Of course my love"

"Oh and one more thing" smiling back

"Hm?"

"A kiss from my firebender" she said barely against her lover's lips

The prodigy grinned and spoke back "As you wish" then leans in kissing her lover deeply

Zuko looks away blushing at the scene while Mai smiles happily resting her head on her lovers shoulder while holding his hand. Then Colonel Miku walks over to the side of the ship and sees the two lovers kissing.

She grins evilly "YEA GET SOME!" she shouts cheering her General on

The two lovers quickly pull apart blushing red and looking up at Miku who was grinning and giving them the thumbs up.

Mai grins and joins in on the fun "I agree. Get some!"

Katara blushes more and looks at her "Mai!"

The future Fire Lady waves her off "Oh come on Katara show some love to your firebender." She said raising a suggestive brow "I mean last kiss has to be special right?"

Azula grins "Yes the last kiss is very special"

The Ambassador looks back at her lover blushing red "Wha-"

She was cut off by her lovers lips, at first she was a bit surprised by this but then relaxed and started kissing back bringing her lover closer and holding onto her tightly. She quietly moaned against her lovers lips when she felt a tip of the tongue ask for entrance. She quickly granted it and opened up.

Their kisses was a bit long and very passionate, they didn't care who saw. It was their love life and nobody else's. They slowly pulled apart from the kiss and rested their foreheads against each other with their eyes still closed.

"I love you" Katara softly said

Azula smiled "I love you too"

They slowly separated from each other and Azula started to walk away letting her touch linger on her lover up to till the tips of their fingers separated. The young Firebender looks at her brother and future sister in law.

She grins and does a two finger salute at them. Zuko smiles and salutes back in the same manner while Mai gives a small wave. Then she looks at the ship and walks on board. Katara watches quietly as the boarding ramp is pulled up. Orders are shouted and the ship sets sails.

As she watches the ship leave she stands there holding her hands together against her heart "Please come home soon" she softly whispers as tears stream down her cheeks.


	5. The Battle Of Northwest: Part 4

An explosion goes off and flames are created, a group of masked firebending soldiers wearing armor of black and red charge towards another firebending group wearing red and gold armor.

"COLONEL I NEED TWENTY TROOPS TO CUT OFF THE FAR EAST SIDE WITH KOMODO RHINO'S NOW!" the General shouted quickly blocking an attack and sending one back at a soldier

"RIGHT IM ON IT!" Miku shouted and started running towards a group of rhino rides "TWENTRY MEN; FAR EAST SIDE. DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

The troop nods and quickly rides off to block the enemy, the Colonel runs back beside the General and they start doing a tag team. Azula looks back at Miku who nods giving the signal that the order was carried out.

The prodigy grins at this then takes a deep breath and positions her feet hard on the ground and lifts her hands up creating a large wall of flames. The enemy is in shock by this and starts to back away. The general closes her eyes concentrating and starts to lower her hands causing the large wall of blue flames to move forward towards the rebels.

"RETREAT!" one of them shouted and started running towards the area where Azula's troops had blocked off.

As the General and Colonel watch them retreat off to the Far East side where the escape route was at, the prodigy lowers the flaming walls and runs after then with the foot soldiers following right behind her.

The enemy stopped in their tracks seeing the komodo rhino's blocking their way. Then they turn around seeing thirty more troops coming up behind them. They got into defense mode and stood their ground. Once they did that Azula's troops did the same not willing to give up without a fight.

Azula moves up to the front and looks at then "Surrender now and your life will be spared. If you resist you will be killed on the spot" she said in a strong voice

Time stood still as everyone was in defense waiting to see who would attack first. Then the leader of the small group drops his defense and holds his hands up in the air as of surrender. The rest of the enemy follows and surrenders as well.

Azula keeps a sharp eye on them and signals some of her troops to put them in chains. She never took her eyes off the enemy. She made that mistake over four months ago when she lost two of her troops. She had them surrounded just like this group but they went off with a big bang.

She discovered that this rebellion was suicidal for the name of Ozai. They had small man made bombs on their body. They would set themselves on fire and the bombs would go off. Never in her life had seen such things but this was war. She knew the gruesome things she was going to see.

"General we checked the enemy, no explosives on them. But they have plenty of supplies here" one of her soldiers said walking over to her

"Get the supplies, check them, and bring it with us" she ordered then looked over watching the rebellion being shoved into a tank train

"Yes Sir" then ran off to check the supplies

The Colonel walks up beside her, watching the enemy be put away "Were lucky today, most of the enemy have been carrying those damn things"

"Yes we are lucky; I have to make sure that mistake won't happen again" The General said walking over to her komodo rhino

Miku walks alongside her with a sadden face "General it was a mistake, we know better now" she said not wanting their leader to feel blamed about the death of two soldiers

"I know but losing two men is very hard to bear" she said jumping onto the large beast

"We all know that Azula, they were like brothers to us. But what's done is done and we can't do anything about it" she pointed out to her friend

She sighs closing her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose with "I know" then she looks over at the tank train riding away "At least they'll live for a bit longer."

Miku stands by watching as well then shrugs "I guess. It doesn't make any sense to not kill them here"

The firebending General looking at her "Because they need a fair trail from the Fire Lord, I'm surprised I agreed with brother on this. But like he said it's only fair that they be trailed then get sent to the boiling rock or wherever else these guys get sent." She said sitting there looking off into the day

"I understand, plus I don't think your woman would like that very much" Miku said smiling

She lightly smiles remembering Katara's last letter "Yes, she told me that I was not meant to kill a defense life. But if I'm on the verge of death she will still love me even with the blood on my hands" she said

"Very lucky to have her" the Colonel said jumping onto her komodo rhino as well

Azula grins "You're lucky to have someone too Miku"

Miku smiles happily and places her hand over her heart "Ahh yes my lovely Hina, a stubborn woman but I love her"

Azula and Miku got to know each other a bit more during the past four months. Azula found out that Miku had a woman waiting back home as well. Her name was Hina she was a kind woman but got on her bad side she would whip your ass in seconds. The General would laugh at the stories Miku would tell her like how they first met and things like that.

"Azula?" getting the Generals attention

"Hm?"

"Were ready to move out" she informed

"Alright then" she steers her komodo rhino "We'll be heading more Northwest, we need to make our way to Makapu Village and see if any rebels are hiding there, once were done there. There should be A Fire Nation colony not too far." She informed looking out at that direction

"I heard there's an interesting fortuneteller living there" The Colonel spoke in an intriguing voice

She watches the sun feeling it slowly go down "Hmm future" thinking for a moment then shakes her head "Let's move out!" she ordered

As they made their way through the forest, hours passed and so far from what the Fire Nation General could see no one had made it this far into the territory which meant it was safe to make camp there and rest up for a bit. They stopped by a river flowing next to them, she ordered everyone to make camp here and rest for the night.

As day light disappeared everyone was already sitting around eating and relaxing. Azula sat quietly in her tent at a small table that was brought in. She was busy writing letters to her brother and her waterbender. She was also informing the Earth Kingdom areas that her troops were coming in and helping against the rebellion.

She lightly smiled writing her next letter.

_To my lovely Ambassador – _

_ Today was a good day, no loses on either side. We managed to move more into the Northwest part of the Earth Kingdom territories. Right now we are making our way to Makapu Village, have you been there? Probably have since you have been everywhere with Aang. Anyways Miku told me something interesting today. She told me that there was a fortuneteller that lives in that village. Maybe I should check it out and see what the future has in store for me. _

_Nothing much has changed so far, I'm noticing more and more how dedicated these rebels are to Ozai…You know Katara it's strange, I can never call that man a father after all that has happened to my family; all I can do is just call him Ozai. Is it strange? I don't think it is, even Zuzu does it. _

_I better stop myself before I start to babble. But I can say this. I miss you; I miss a lot of things about you. Like your soft hands, your brown wavy hair, that cute face you make every time I piss you off. Now that's the face I miss the most. But most of all I miss your eyes, those blue eyes that I can never get out of my head. _

_Well I better stop for now; I have to get to work. I'll be home soon. Love you_

_ You're Firebender – Azula _

She carefully rolls up the letters that are meant for her brother and lover "Xorshiid" she smiles seeing him land in front of her then she shows him the letters "You know where to go boy, be back soon. You know where to find me"

He turns his back to her showing the tube that holds the letters, she smiles and carefully slips the letters into the container. Then holds out her armored arm letting him perch himself there then she walks out of her tent and lifts her arm in the air. He takes off into the night sky and Azula stands by watching him go back to the Fire Nation palace.

"Hey General" she turns around looking at a group of her soldiers "come joins us and have a drink. Colonel Miku has another story to tell us."

She grins "Alright a drink and one story after that I have to go back and map out our next areas to search through."

One of the guys smile and speaks up "Sir you work too hard" hands her a cup of hot tea "when are you going to relax?" he asked as she sat down with the group

"If I didn't work hard and just relaxed we wouldn't have covered this much territory in four months Katsu" she said taking a sip of the hot tea

He grins "We know Sir, but still don't want to work too hard or you'll end up having a brain freeze moment" he said causing the group to chuckle

"That was once and we weren't doing anything serious, just setting up camp." She said grinning

"Yea and totally forgot about your burning food" another soldier spoke up

"I was looking over at the battle plans" she simply stated

Katsu lightly nudges her "Yea your lucky Colonel Miku had some back of food for you"

"She's my second in command; she supposed to be my life saver" she said giving her friend a toothy grin.

Colonel Miku shots a dirty look "That doesn't mean I have to do everything for you. What's next I have to wipe your ass?" she said throwing a tiny rock at the General

Azula chuckles blocking the small rock with her arm then looks at her friend grinning "That maybe so"

Everyone in the group laughs having a good time talking around the campfire. During the four months the soldiers realized that the Princess of the Fire Nation was a different person, they didn't really have to fear her during the times when they would camped out. The only time when they did fear was when she got into war mode. Once she stepped into that battle field she was almost the same old Azula loud and dangerous.

But they also noticed that she cared around her troops, they saw it after two of their men died. She took it rather serious; even though she was young she knew how to be a true leader and to feel a loss of a fallen comrade. The General and Colonel got along and when the rest of the troops saw that they started approaching her as well and easily got to talk to her.

As the night sky passes over the sun starts to raise, Azula stands in her tent already dressed in armor. The only thing she was doing was placing her crown on. She wore it the same way her great grandfather Avatar Roku did, but she wasn't aware of that. The only thing that was different about the hair style was her signature bangs they still stayed in the front.

"General our troops just finished packing" her second in command informed

The firebender gathers her maps "Good, just need to pack my crap and we can go"

Miku nods and walks out. Azula looks around for a moment looking around to see if she has forgotten anything. Once she was done she walked out of her tent as well letting her troops put away her tent. Minutes pass and everyone was ready to head out for the next town.

Azula looks back to see if everyone was ready, she nods and lightly tugs on the rein's signaling the komodo rhino to move. She looks at the sun watching it descends higher into the sky. She lightly sighs quietly thinking about her blue eyed lover and wondering what she was doing.

Meanwhile back at the Fire Nation Palace Katara sits quietly listening to her friends Zuko and Mai speak to the council. Ever since Azula left Katara took her place, she did speak up more often now. The elders were a bit surprised that she knew a bit more about the Fire Nation than what they though. The Ambassador had to thank her lover for that. Azula most taught her everything about the Fire Nation and how to make the right decisions and things like that.

The meeting was over and the young woman slowly stands up "That was the longest sit through I have even been in." she said fixing her gown.

"You're telling me, I think my ass fell asleep" Mai said rubbing her sore bottom

The Fire Lord rubs his back "I will agree with Katara that was the longest sit through I have ever had, and I used to do this when I was little."

"Excuse me my lord, but Princess Azula has sent you and the Ambassador letters." A servant said bowing to them

"Excellent, please take them to the family studies and we'll be there shortly" he said

"Yes my Lord"

Katara steps up getting the servants attention "Is Xorshiid still around?" she asked

He smiles and nods "Yes Ambassador"

"Put him in the family studies as well and could you give him some food and water while you're at it please?" She kindly asked

"Of course Ambassador" he bows and walks away

"I want a snack" Mai said out of the blue

Zuko lightly blushes hearing his stomach growl "Me too" he looks over at his friend "Katara do you want anything?" he asked

She was about to say no but her stomach spoke first "A snack sounds really good right about now" she said giving a sheepish smile

"To the kitchen!" Mai said pointing at the direction then she looks at her fiancé and friend who were giving her a weird look "What? I can't be a bit outgoing?" she asked

The Fire Lord smiles and wraps his arm around her "Like I said before awhile back I love it when you express yourself"

She nods "Good, now let's go."

All three of them walk into the kitchen like nothing and started to make their own little snacks. Of course the cooks helped as well. Then once they were done they walked into the family studies holding the tea, cups, and snacks. Zuko walks into the room last with a sweet bun in his mouth and carrying his snacks.

"Zuko I don't think those are small snacks" Katara said sitting down on a large pillow next to the table

The young Fire Lord speaks "Ahmf mhf"

"Zuko speak clearly" His fiancé said putting her things down on the table and sitting down on a large pillow as well.

He walks over to the table and places his food down "I said they are." Eating piece of the bun already

"That looks like more of an Azula snack" Katara said looking at the medium side pill of sweet pastries on the plate

"Well we are related" he simply said sitting down

Mai reaches over and grabs the letters "Anyways let's read the letters she left us"

Katara and Zuko carefully take the letters from Mai and start to read them. The future Fire Lady sits next to Zuko and reads his letter while Katara sits quietly reading hers with a small smile on her face.

"Wow she moves fast, maybe she will be home soon." Mai said looking over at her fiancé with a smile

"Yes, she's very determined to make sure there are no more places to hide for these rebels." He said very proudly

The young woman grins and looks over the waterbennder "Hey Katara, what did Azula say?"

Katara smiles "That it was a good day, no losses on either side. Their making their way to Makapu Village"

"Have you been there?" Zuko asked

She nods "Yes I have, we meet a fortuneteller over there. It's kind of funny; Azula was talking about meeting her too."

"Anything else?" Mai asked

"Well she talks a bit about Ozai and how she can only call him just Ozai and never father." Katara said looking over at the letter

The Fire Lord speaks up "I don't blame her. I would never call him father after what he's done to us" taking a sip of tea he poured himself

The young woman reads the letter again "She says the same thing in here too" then she grins "Oh and she misses me a lot"

"Awww, write back and tell her Mai misses her more." The future Fire Lady said with a smile on her face

The Ambassador rolls her eyes "Sure Mai like I would put that in there" she said walking over to the desk getting ready to write back

"Hey if you won't then I will." Her friend said smirking

"Fine you can put something in there ok." She said straightening out the paper and grabbing a brush.

Back at the Earth Kingdom territories Azula and her troops make their way into Makapu Village. The first thing that the General noticed was it was quite a bit too quiet for her comfort, she looked around the area and noticed that the small town was surround by volcanic rock shaped like a dome.

"Whoa" was all Miku could say looking up at the dome

"Something must have happened here awhile back I assume" the general said looking up at it as well

"General, should we check the perimeter to see if there is anyone here?" one of her men asked

"Ten komodo rhinos stay in the front, thirty to check around outside the perimeter, and ten foot soldiers come with me and Colonel Miku. Meet back here in an hour. Move out." She ordered

The soldiers take off into position checking to see if anyone was still in town. Azula and Miku got off their komodo rhinos and walked into town cautiously keep a sharp eye on their surroundings. The General felt a bit uneasy only hearing the wind blow the soft chimes that hung on the houses.

A solider spoke up "Sir?"

"What?" she asked in a sharp tone

"I think people are still living here; there just hiding from us." He concluded

Miku looks at him "What makes you think that?" she asked

"He's right, if I was a normal person and I saw you guys I would be hiding too." The Fire Nation princess said "The rebels were here before us. They think we're them, so the best thing to do now is find the mayor or leader that lives here" she said as they walked further into town

The Colonel looks around and spots an interesting house "That seems like a reasonable house" she said pointing at it

Azula nods and walks over to the home and knocks on it. Then an elderly woman answers it. She was wearing a head dress of the mark of the wise. "Ma'am before you slam the door I need to ask you something" she quickly spoke up

"If its money I don't have any dear, I give my fortunes for free." She said with a light smile

"Umm no ma'am it not that. It's a serious question" the prodigy said in a calm voice

"Oh well then go ahead and ask" the old woman said opening her door more

"Have you seen any Fire Nation armies coming into this area? They are wearing red and black armor and they carry the old Fire Nation emblem with them." The general asked

She nods her head "Yes there were lots of men like that here taking things from our village. If you're looking for them then who are you?" she asked looking at her and her troops a bit confused

"We are the new Fire Nation soldiers; we represent the new Fire Lord Zuko. The men that you encountered with red and black armor represent Ozai. They are the rebellion that is trying to take things off balance between our nations and we are here to fix that." Colonel Miku informed the old woman

"You don't kill them do you?" She calmly asked

Azula speaks up "No ma'am we take them in to custody and send them to the Fire Nation to have a fair trial"

"Well if y'all are the peace keepers then please look around" she said now standing outside her house

Azula and her troops bow their heads to show respect "Thank you" she said and was about to walk around

"But you have to come back here and see me" the elderly woman said looking at Azula with a smile

"Of course; you and your people have nothing to worry about I can assure you." The General spoke in a supportive tone

"No need to explain child I can see it in your eyes" the grayed haired woman said smiling at her.

Azula and her troops walked off and searched around the small town seeing if any of the rebels were hiding there. They even asked some of the town's people to which way the rebellion went. As an hour passed the people started coming out of their homes now knowing that this was a peaceful search. The General walked to the front seeing her troops waiting for her.

"We're staying here for a bit. I have to speak with someone. We are welcome here so take off your helmets and show yourselves, we have nothing to hide from them." She said as she headed back to the old woman's house with Miku by her side

The troops understood and took off their helmets and face covers then slowly walked into the small town. The people quietly watched as the troops walked in, they didn't really know what to do so some of them followed Azula and Miku while some walked over to a small restaurant nearby to have something to drink and a bit to eat.

Azula knocked on the door again expect this time a young girl answered it "Yes?"

"Um Hi I was told to come back here to see an older woman" the firebender said

"You mean Aunt Wu?" the girl asked

"Is that her name?" she asked raising a brow in question, she never got the woman's name

The brown haired girl nodded "Yup, she told me a female solider was coming to see her. Is that your friend?" she asked pointing and Miku

"Yes, she wanted to meet Aunt Wu as well" Azula said with a small smile

The young girl opens the door all the way and tries to act very adult like "Very well, please come in and take a seat. Oh and take your shoes off when coming in." she said walking away

Azula and Miku looked at her a bit odd as she walks away but shrugs it off and walks in. Once they walked in they took off their boots and went further into the interesting home. They spotted large seating pillows on the ground near a small table. As soon as they sat down the young girl came back with a pot of hot tea.

"Tea?" she asked

Azula was the first to speak "Yes please"

"I'll bring y'all something to eat too" the young girl informed pouring them a cup

Miku carefully takes the cup "Thanks uh"

"Meng" she said

The Colonel smiles and nods "Thanks Meng"

Azula sat for a moment enjoying her hot cup of tea, then she saw Aunt Wu walking up to her "Glad your back; now let's see what lies ahead for you." She said

Azula stood up and followed her to the back, she looked back at her friend and grinned "be good."

"Shut up" she shot back drinking her tea

Azula chuckled and followed Aunt Wu again; Colonel Miku sat quietly drinking her tea. Then she opened her eyes feeling strange like she was being watched, she kept her cup close to her face and scans the room. There not too far from the back a young woman watches her with a light blush across her face. The Colonel lightly sighs and puts her cup down already knowing where this was heading.

"Times like these I wish Hina was here" she quietly whispered to herself, then seeing the young woman walk over to her sitting by her.

The young woman lightly smiled "Uh Hi"

"Hey" taking another sip of her tea

"M-My names Hitomi" she said

"Nice to meet you, names Miku" The Colonel said nicely

"So you're from the Fire Nation" the green eyed woman asked

She slowly puts the cup down showing her face "Yup, the General and I are out on missions to take out the rebellion that's against the new Fire Lord."

"That must be interesting" Hitomi said sitting near her

"Yea I guess" Miku drinks her tea feeling a bit bothered _"Come on Azula hurry your ass up."_

While the Colonel deals with the young woman, the General follows Aunt Wu into a room where there was a fire pit in the center. The old woman gestures to sit down anywhere she liked. The young firebender walks over and sits near the fire pit.

"So what is your name young warrior?" the elderly woman asked closing the door and taking a seat next to her

"Azula. Princess of the Fire Nation"

"So I have heard of you. Funny you don't seem as bad from what I have heard" she said with a light chuckle

"Time changes people" the prodigy said with a small smile

"And so does love from what I can see" Aunt Wu pointed out. She held out her hand and calmly spoke "Let me see your palm" Azula shows her, her hand and feels Aunt Wu opening her hand more and lightly traces the lines in her palm "Goodness child I see that you have been through a lot these past years." She said a bit surprised

Azula looks at the lines her in palm raising a curious brow "How can you tell?"

"I can see it in your palm lines, so much hatred and confusion." She then touched a line going across "But I see that someone special has fixed that for you." She said with a smile

Azula smiles back "Yea"

"I also see a great future ahead of you. May I do another kind of reading?" she asked

The princess shrugs with a smile "Sure" wanting to know more

Aunt Wu stands up and gestures her to follow her for a moment. They walk over to a large bowl of bones. Azula looks at then for a moment not knowing what to really do.

"Pick one out of that pile" she said

"Um ok" then picks a good size bone. Then they walk back over to the fire pit and sit back down

"Carefully toss it into the fire" she said. Azula did so and was rather curious by this "Now watch"

The prodigy carefully watched as cracks on the bone start to appear, she noticed a rather large one. Then she saw Aunt Wu grab a pair of tongs and pick the bone out of the fire, carefully placing it down on a small plate in front of her.

"That's interesting" she said looking at it

"What is?" leaning over a bit

"I'm sorry to ask but is your lover by any chance a woman?" the older woman asked

"Um yes, why?" she starts to worry "Does something happened to her?"

Aunt Wu shakes her head "Yes, but it's nothing bad. Later on you will receive a gift." She simply said

"Gift?" raising a brow

She nods "Yes, but I can't really see what it is, but it is great. And here" she points at a certain crack "apparently you will see many things from your past"

"Like what?"

Carefully tracing the lines she speaks "Spiritually and physically" then she reads the last crack on the bone "You will leave a great legacy behind and a bright future for all."

Azula sighs "I hope so; I don't want to let my brother down" she said looking at her lap

The old woman smiles and places a hand on her forearm "You won't"

"Is there anything else I should know?" the firebender asked with a smile

"No apparently there and greater forces out there that won't let me show you. This is all I can give you" she said and stood up

Azula stood up with her and bowed her head "Then thank you" now feeling more confident about the future that lies ahead of her


	6. The Battle Of Northwest: Part 5

Azula and Aunt Wu walk back out of the room having a small chat about how the small town was covered by a volcanic rock dome. She found out that Aang was the one who saved the town. She smiled and informed the old woman that her lover was Katara. Aunt Wu wasn't that surprised by it.

"It's strange I told her she was to marry a powerful bender. I assumed a man since most nations don't allow same sex marriages" she said looking at Azula

"Well that is true, but since my brother is the new Fire Lord he uplifted that rule since he saw me and Katara together. He also said love is love and it's meant to be one." She said smiling

"Very true, love comes in many forms."

"Yea you kno-" she stops walking looking over at a young woman holding the Colonel's arm in a loving away. She coughs getting Miku's attention.

Miku looks up and quickly gets up leaving the girl behind "Thank Agni you're here this girl won't leave me alone." She whispered

"I assume if we stayed away longer she would have interrogated your mouth with hers" Azula said trying not to laugh

"Shut up" she looks and Aunt Wu "Can you please take me next and keep me away from her" she asked desperately

"Of course, oh and don't mind Hitomi. She's really into your kind." Aunt Wu said smiling

"What kind?" she asked

Azula chuckled and speaks up "The sexy Miku kind"

Miku looks at her darkly and punches her shoulder "Shut up Azula you're not helping, just keep that girl here or something. I don't want her following me." She said

"Fine, I'll keep her distracted. But you own me one." She said looking at her friend

"Yes, fine, whatever, just go do it." The Colonel said urgently walking away with Aunt Wu already

Azula grins and lamely salutes her "Yes Sir, Colonel Sir"

"Shut up" Miku said already down the hallway

Azula chuckles then looks back at the girl who was standing nearby. She smiles and walks over taking a seat.

"Well it seems to me that you're rather fond of my Colonel Miss Hitomi" she said taking a sip of her warm tea

The young woman blushes looking at Azula "Umm yes she's very attractive." She said looking at the hallway Miku took off to

"Did she tell you that she already had a lady friend back at home?" she casually said drinking more of her tea

"I- well no" Hitomi said feeling a bit sad

"I'm assuming you asked her something then got a bit too comfortable with her and you wouldn't let her explain she was already taken huh? Azula asked looking at her

"I guess so" she said sadly

"You know you can find another one like her right?" Azula said looking at her empty cup

"You think so?" Hitomi asked a bit better

"Of course there are plenty of fish out there in the sea." The prodigy said showing her empty cup of tea

The young woman notices this and grabs the tea pot "That's true, can I ask you something?" pouring Azula another cup of tea

The General chuckles "You already did" then looks at the young woman getting her an odd look "of course you can" she said smiling

"Is the Fire Nation safe to go to?" the green eyed woman asked

Azula places the cup on the table and looks at her "Well of course it is now because my brother and I fixed that. It took a while to get all the bad out of our nation but we managed to do it. We are as welcoming as the Water Tribes" she said taking her cup and drinking a bit of tea

She smiles "That's good; maybe I should head over there and find my fish" she said looking at Azula

"Go for it maybe you will find your fish" the firebender said encouraging the woman

Hitomi bows her head "Thank you for your kind words"

The princess smiles "Anytime"

Minutes pass and Azula sits there eating a bean custard puff and drinking more hot tea that was prepared for her. Then Miku and Aunt Wu finally stepped out, she looked over at the Colonel who had a big smile on her face. The General slowly stood up wiping herself down.

"Someone had an interesting fortune told to them" she said looking at her now happy friend

"Yup and I love it" she turns to the old woman and bows "Thank you Aunt Wu that makes me feel a lot confident about the future" she said standing back up right

Aunt Wu waves her off smiling "No problem dear it's the least I can do for our peace keepers of the Fire Nation" she said

The General looks at her friend getting a bit serious "We have get going Miku. The rebellion is not hiding here and let's hopes it stays that way." She said ready to leave

"Don't worry it will" Aunt Wu said

"I suppose your right, but still you can never be too sure. Destines do change over time." Azula pointed out

"Then I will always see them before they come." The elderly woman said with a cunning smile

She chuckles "You're good"

Aunt Wu shrugs it off "Many years of fortune gets you that good" she said with a light laugh at the end

"I can see that" then the prodigy bows her head once more "Thank you for everything"

Aunt Wu smiles and bows back "Anytime"

As soon as they were done putting their boots on they stepped outside and were a bit surprised about what they say. The town's people were walking around and talking to the soldiers, some even acted like they were old time friends chatting amongst themselves. Even some of the children were talking to the men wanting to hear interesting stories about their trips here.

"It's like looking into the future huh?" Miku said standing by the General

She nods in agreement "Yes, I wish Fire Lord Zuko was here to see this" she said enjoying the moment

"Excuse me Miss?" An elderly man said walking over to them

Azula turns to him "Yes?"

"Is it true that you're the new Fire Nation?" he asked

She nods "Yes we are, were here to keep peace and balance between our nations. Right now we're on search of the rebellion that caused your town harm." She informed

"Would you be so kind to accept this gift as thanks?" he said handing her a black and white flower

"Umm sure, what kind of flower is it?" she asked carefully taking the flower and examining it

"It's a rare flower called the Panda Lily" he informed with a gentle smile

The Colonel looks at it as well "It's beautiful; can you tell me where you got it?" she asked

He points at the top of the volcano "It grows on top of the volcano, luckily I managed to snatch a couple for my lovely wife" he said proudly

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra on you by any chance?" the prodigy asked

"Why yes I do" he said showing a small basket of the flowers

Azula was a bit uneasy to ask but she asked anyways "Could I have another one? I would like to send one off to someone back at my home land" she said

The man smiles "Oh of course" he picks another flower from the basket "Here"

She carefully takes it "Thanks" then she a couple of gold pieces from her small pouch "here"

He shakes his head "Oh no, I couldn't." he said

"Please it the least I can do" she said not wanting to help bad

He smiles at her "I think you're doing enough for our nations. It only seems fair that you have something in return for our thanks" he simply said

The firebender was a bit surprised by that answer "Oh well thanks"

He chuckles "Your very welcome, have a safe trip" he and started to head back home

"Bye" watching him walk away then she looks at the Colonel "Miku gather the troops, we have to get moving" she said walking back to the front

"Yes Sir" then took off informing the men.

Everyone from the village gathered to the front and waved good bye to the new Fire Nation soldiers. The firebending General didn't show it but under that mask she was really happy to leave with a good impression on the little town.

Katara smiled having a bit of fun with Xorshiid giving him pieces of fruit "Well you seem ready to go. I have the letters ready for you to take back to Azula" she informed the hawk.

Xorshiid looked at her and opened his wings all the way showing that yes he was ready for another trip back to his master. The young woman smiled and gave him the piece of sweet fruit then slowly got up and walked over to the shelf strapping on a protective arm cover for Xorshiid to perch himself on.

She was never used to the sharp claws he had she didn't really know how Azula was so used to it. She rolls up the two letters Zuko and her have written then walks over to the hawk. He looks up seeing the letters and shows his back. She smiles and carefully slips in the letters into the container then holds out her protective arm.

He jumps on and is ready to leave. She walks out of the room through some doors that lead to the outside. Once outside and gives him a small kiss on the head then lifts her arm up in the air. He takes off flying back to where he came from. Katara stands there for a moment watching the hawk fly away.

"Katara?" she turns around seeing Mai

"Hey Mai"

She stands next to her friend "Already sent off Xorshiid?" she asked

"Yup" looking up at the sky

"She'll be back soon Katara just be patient." She simply said

The young woman sighs "I know but it's hard to be patient, I miss her Mai"

"We all miss her Katara" she said. They stand there for a moment looking off into the sky then Mai thinks of something "Hey I got an idea, something that will keep you a bit busy"

Katara looks at her raising a brow "What is it?"

She smiles and starts to walk away "Follow me please"

Katara watches her leave; she looks at the sky for a bit then follows her friend. She noticed they were going into the direction of the weaponry room, now she was really curious what her friend was thinking. Mai walked over to a rather large box resting on the table, she turns and smiles.

"I'm going to teach you how to throw knives like I do." The future Fire Lady said proudly

"What?" looking at her friend surprised

"Yea it'll keep you focused and occupied whenever you have nothing to do." She informed

"But I can't do it. I don't have the skill" Katara said a bit nervous of using these weapons

She smiles and starts to walk away "You will once I'm done with you, now meet me outside in the garden in fifteen minutes." Then she turns around looking at her "Oh and wear your normal clothes" she said then leaves the room

Katara stood there for a moment a bit dumbfounded by this but shook it off and walked to her room to change out of her Ambassador clothing. Minutes later she was dressed in her ordinary clothes she wore when she faced Azula at Agni Kai. She was happy that she still fitted in her old clothes. She hadn't really changed much just her hair grew a bit longer and she started to notice her body was changing into a well-endowed woman.

She checked over her clothes to see if everything was on right then walked out of her room and headed out into the garden, she was a bit surprised seeing Mai out there in her normal clothes as well leaning against the tree.

"Ready for your first lesson?" she asked

Katara sighed "More than anything"

Mai smiles and walks over to her friend "Good" then she grabs her arm and drags her over to the tree "The first thing we're going to practice the way you hold the blade." She said pulling out a hidden blade from her sleeve "And our first target will be this tree"

Katara looks at the tree then back at her "Why?" she asked carefully taking the stiletto knife

"Because it tall and wide enough for you to hit and no one else would get hurt" she informed slowly pulling Katara a couple of steps back

The young woman looks at the blade then the tree "Makes sense."

"Yup" she smiles and takes her stance "remember it all in the wrist" she quickly throws a hidden blade and hits her target dead center

Katara is a bit surprised that such aim. She carefully takes the same stance Mai was and throws the blade.

Back at the Earth Kingdom territories Miku rides up alongside Azula and looks at her "General?" getting her attention "do you know how long it will take to reach this certain fire nation colony?"

"I would say by the end of this month. We have a bit to travel before we get there." She informed "Once we get there we'll scan the area to see if there are any rebels hiding around." She said with a determined voice

"I don't know General I kind of have a bad feeling about this one" she said looking at the sun then she looks at Azula

The prodigy's amber eyes narrowed slightly and looked at her friend "During the past four months when was the last time you felt good about anything?"

Miku stayed quiet and Azula rides off ahead again leaving the Colonel in her own thoughts. The firebending General knew what her second in command meant. She was getting a bad feeling as well as they made their way to the Fire Nation colony. But like she said before when was the last time they felt good about anything? The more they traveled into these territories more of these rebellions would pop up and try to strike them down.

As time went on the sky got darker, Azula decided to go ahead of her troops and do a quick scan of the areas, so far nothing was there. When her troops caught up with her she ordered them to make camp. Once everything was set up she ordered not to be disturbed wanting to check out the maps and next battle plans if anything would happen.

Azula sighs out of frustration and leans back a bit looking away from the map "if this is what I think it is then we have to be prepared" she mumbled to herself then she hears someone

The Colonel walks in "General?"

"What Miku?" she asked in a sharp tone

The young woman shows a tray of food and hot tea "You really need to get your head out of those maps" she said setting the tray down next to the firebender

She shakes her head "Can't. Always have to think ahead of the enemy" sees a cup of tea handed to her "That's how we win battles Colonel" she said taking the cup and drinks a bit

"I know Sir but we can't win the battles when our leader isn't in any good shape" the Colonel pointed out

Azula waves her off "I'll be fine"

"Yea right" Miku said with her arms crossed over her chest "If Katara was here she would probably straighten your ass out and make you eat then sleep" she said

The firebending prodigy chuckles "Yea she would but she's not here so I'm safe"

"Safe from her but not safe from me" Miku said threatening

She chuckles again "Yea right very scary Colonel" then brings the tray of food closer to her "I'll eat and sleep in a bit just let me do these last steps and done"

The Colonel nods "Good" she starts to walk out of the tent but stops for a moment "everyone else is already sleeping so night General"

"Night" she mumbled looking at the maps

Katara sighs and lies in the large empty bed. She learned a lot today thanks to her friend Mai. Even though she got a couple of cuts on her fingers she was able to heal them and keep practicing. She turns onto her side and looks at the empty side where her firebender usually slept at. She gently takes her lovers pillow and holds it close to her chest still able to smell her lovers scent. She lightly smiled remembering the first time she caught her lovers scent.

_The sun was barely rising and Katara was already awake standing in large lake doing her usually waterbending techniques. Everyone was still asleep which she didn't really mind because it only meant that she could practice without being bothered by anyone. But it didn't last long when she heard footsteps coming her way. _

_She turned and placed a hand on her hip "You know you should really stop following me before you get caught by my friends"_

_The prodigy chuckles "I can't help it; I'm very determined to follow my princess" she said standing at the edge of the water _

_The young girl scoffs "since when did I become yours?" she asked _

"_The night you kissed me back" Azula said grinning happily _

_Katara blushes and looks away for a moment then looks back at her "Well if I'm yours then that means your mine" she said _

_A fine brow rises curiously "Really now?"_

_The young girl grins crossing her arms over her chest "Yes it does and if you can't be mine then I can't be yours which means you should back off" she informed in a sharp tone _

"_Feisty little girl aren't you" she said letting her eyes scan the young waterbenders wraps that were covering body_

_She feels those amber eyes on her and she crosses her arms more tightly "I'm not a little girl" she argued back starting to blush _

_Azula chuckles "Really?" she stood there for a moment and grinned "I'm taller than you so you are" now crossing her arms over her chest in victory _

"_No you're not" the waterbender quickly shot back _

_She nods "Yup I am"_

_Katara narrows her eyes "Fine just to prove you wrong" she walks out of the water and over to the firebender_

_The warrior grins and stands up straight as the young girl approaches her standing right in front of her. Katara lightly blushes now noticing how closed she walked up to the prodigy. Then blushes more hearing Azula chuckle and notices the height differences. Just by an inch or two was all the proof they both needed._

"_Told you" she quietly said leaning a bit closer to the waterbender _

_Katara eyes slightly narrow "Shut up"_

"_Make me" grinning at her lover challenging _

_The young girl looked back at the firebender already knowing what kind of challenge this was. She looks into those amber eyes and gets a bit closer. She started to blush when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and brought her closer to the prodigy. Closing her eyes and leaning in a bit she felt another pair of lips against hers._

_During the kiss Katara smelt something that was intoxicating her. Then she realized it was coming from Azula, she slowly slipped her arms up and wrapped them around the firebenders neck holding her closer in order to deepen the kiss and to catch this scent. It smelt like it was meant for a young man, the smell of mixed spices and something else she couldn't figure out. _

_They slowly pulled back from the kiss and she quietly spoke up "You should really go before they wake up" Azula was about to object but the blue eyed girl spoke quickly "please"_

_The prodigy sighs "As you wish but I'll be back for you later" she said slipping her arms away from her lover _

_Katara lightly smiles "I know you will" she said noticing how those amber eyes softened a bit _

_The firebender leaned in and gave a small kiss on her lover's lips then carefully steps back and grinned at her waterbender. Katara lightly blushed as she watched Azula walk away from her and her sleeping friends. _

_Later on that day the gang made their way to the serpent's pass trying to get to Ba Sing Se the quickest way. Katara didn't realize it till later on that night that she had a bit of Azula's scent on her. She couldn't help but smile in her sleep feeling herself belonging to Azula more and more each time they met. _

The Ambassador smiles in her sleep holding her lovers pillow close to her heart dreaming about her firebender being home with her. Azula lays in her cot with a hand behind her head while her other hand was holding up the panda lily still carefully looking over it. She closes her eyes and lightly smiles.

"I'll come back Katara, promise" she quietly whispered then closed her eyes tyring to get a bit of rest before they had to continue the journey.


	7. The Battle Of Northwest: Part 6

The morning sun was up and the new Fire Nation soldiers were heading out to face the enemy. Colonel Miku rode on the komodo rhino quietly watching the General go ahead of the group. Ever since the young warrior asked how long it would take to get to the Fire Nation colony she had been worried about it. Most of the colonies were abandoned thanks to the rebels that took over them.

The end of the month came quickly and they were only six miles away from the Fire Nation colony that was coming up. Miku and Azula had a private conversation doing small battle plans around the area in case it was an ambush of any kind. It took four days total to make sure that they had everything covered for the upcoming battles.

"Colonel" Miku snaps out of her thoughts and rides ahead getting alongside the firebender

"Yes Sir?"

"I need you and five other men to come with me the rest stay here and keep quiet" she ordered

"Yes Sir" and falls back "I need Katsu, Akio, Kyou, Shin, and Yoshiro front and center." All five men ride up forwards alongside Miku "The rest stay behind and keep an eye out." She ordered

"Let's get moving" Azula ordered

All seven of them rode off as quickly as possible leaving the rest of the troops behind to keep an eye out on things. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination as soon as they were a mile away from the colony they lefts their komodo rhinos behind some large shrubs. They slowly crawled over a hill side that was right near the village.

Azula took out a small scope to see if anything was there "Looks like they took this place too" she quietly spoke then handed Miku the scope.

She look through it seeing some men wearing the red and black armor "yea, it seems like there are more than at least a hundred if them down there." Hands it back to the General

"If there is that many then we can probably handle it, of course the outcome won't be too pretty if this gets serious." Looks around and sees something "shit they got two tundra tanks"

The Colonel took the scoop and looked to see "They must have stolen them after the war." She looks at Azula "Didn't your Uncle and the order of the White Lotus crush them all?" she asked

She shakes her head "Not really they just took out more than half of them, the rest retreated. My brother tried to gather them all up and destroy them but somehow a couple of soldiers who are against us decided to keep the tanks for themselves." She informed

The Colonel eyes widen a bit "They went into hiding, that's way you couldn't find them." She concluded

Nods in agreement "Yup and now they're coming back to haunt me." Azula said with a light chuckle

"General I think we can take them." Azula turns hearing Kyou speak "We still have a couple of those man made bombs the enemy stored up from the last battle we had." He informed

"They seem powerful enough to disable the tanks Sir" Yoshiro pointed out trying to help

The firebending prodigy lightly grins "Alright then, we'll use that to our advantage."

"Looks like we won't be needing the tank train this time huh General" Miku said looking at her

She puts the small scoop away and shakes her head "No we won't, this battle is too heavy." She pointed out "Besides I don't think they would want us alive either" she said looking back at the small colony

Katsu nods "I agree with you on that one Sir"

"We better leave before we get spotted" she quietly said

They slowly crawled away and headed back to their komodo rhinos. As soon as they got back to the rest of the troops they gathered around the General and Colonel. Azula told her troops of what they saw, and how they would take them out.

The General spoke "Alright you know the drill, speared out in groups of three. I need twenty to flank the right and twenty to flank the left." She said pointing out on the map of the Fire Nation colony

"Miku and I need ten men on komodo rhinos to take the center." Circling the center and pointed at the tanks "We will use the bombs that we have and try to slip them under or into the tank." She informed

The Colonel stands up straight along with Azula "If any of your twenty men are done with your missions regroup into the center and help our group. The General and I already know most of the troops are hiding in the center of the town." She informed

"Carry as many bombs as you can and use them to your advantage, you know what to shout once you lit one got it. I don't want anyone dying on this mission." The prodigy informed "Since this is a large gathering and we don't have the tank train coming any time soon, there will be no prisoners today." Looking at her troops

"She's right; they could be carrying anything on them. Take them out fast and easy." Katsu spoke up among the troops

The General nods and speaks up "I need four good throwers"

Four older men walk forward "Right here Sir" one of them said grinning

"I need you four to throw a bomb over the entrance; here are two houses on each side." She informed pointing at the two areas near the entrance "For all we know a couple of them could be hiding in there. Once it blows left and right gets covered and you know the rest." She stands tall looking at all her troops "I wish you all luck and come back alive" the gets on her komodo rhino

The Colonel speaks up as well "Alright men you know what to do!" Then jumps onto her komodo rhino and looks back "Prepare the bombs! And get into formation!" she ordered

Katara takes her stance and throws a hidden blade hitting the tree dead center. She stands up smiling proudly.

"Not bad" she turns around seeing Mai "You have the throwing technique down so far and your aim has improved." She smiles "you learn quickly."

"Thanks, I have been practicing when I have nothing to really do like you said." The young woman said

"That's good at least it keeps your focused" she walks over pulling the blade out of the tree "Now that you have learned the stance and aim, it's time to move onto the next level" she waves a servant over.

"Yes my Lady?" the servant asked

"Could you please bring me six apples" she asked

"Yes of course" then turns around quickly going into the palace

Katara looks at her friend "Apples?"

"Accuracy. Today you will learn your accuracy." Mai said walking over to another part of the garden.

The Ambassador follows the future Fire Lady. They walk over to a spacious area where there are six medium size pillars standing.

"I asked Zuko to make this for me so that way I could continue my techniques and also teach you." Mai said smiling

The servant comes back with a small basket of apples "Your apples my Lady"

"Good, could you please place one apple on each pillar on top" she asked

He bows his head "right away" he walks over to the pillars and carefully places each apple standing on top of the pillars "is this ok my lady?" he asked

"Yes, perfect" she smiles "you may leave now"

He smiles "yes my Lady" the walks away

"So my target is the apple?" the young woman asked

Mai chuckles "No Katara I just put them out here so you can look at them" Katara crosses her arms giving her a serious look "yes. Your goal here is to hit them in the center. If you can do that the congratulations" the teacher informed with a bit of sarcasm

"Now watch" she quickly takes her stance and throws a hidden hitting the apple and pinning it on the wall "see. Now you don't have to do it as I do, just hit it don't stick it" she said

The waterbender looks at her "When can I learn how to do that then?" she asked

"When I think you're ready" she simply said then looks at her friend who making a pouting face "don't give me that look, take your stance and aim" she ordered

Katara mumbles under her breath and takes her stance. She calmly breaths in and out focusing on her target then quickly flicks her wrist throwing a hidden blade.

Several explosions go off. Azula quick runs towards the enemy pulling out one of her swords. She quickly slices through each arrow that was aimed at her then quickly slices the man in half horizontally. She back flips away from a fire blast and quickly shoots back then charges towards a group of firebenders taking them out one by one with sword and flame.

"COVER, COVER!" a solider shouts

One of the tanks explodes then the other tank blows up as well. Several of Azula troops made it back throwing several bombs under both tanks. The prodigy quickly recovers from both explosions and continues cutting down ever man she could find.

"GENERAL I NEED SOME BACK UP!" Miku shouted starting to get outnumbered by a small group of firebenders

Azula quickly puts her blade away and starts to do a familiar movement then lightning starts to surround her. "COLONEL COVER!" she shouted

Miku sees the lighting and quickly jumps off to the side; once she did a large lightning explosion goes off. She shields herself with her arms hearing the enemy scream in pain then nothing. Miku quickly gets up and Azula is already by her side with both swords out.

She grins "why carry those things when you have firebending?" she chuckled then sets two archers on fire

Azula turns seeing this, then eyes widen and quickly firebends a shield around them as a large explosion goes off near them. The smell of flesh was in the air causing the General to grimace at the stench.

"THAT'S WHY YOU IDIOT SOME OF THEM ARE BOMBED!" she yelled at her friend then quickly charges at two more men cutting their arms off "My version of taking away their bending!"

The tanks were disposed and the enemy was going down faster than ever. Apparently they weren't really prepared for an invasion from Azula and her troops. As the battle went on a solider named Akio and his group of friends were just finishing off the last of the enemy on the left side.

"REGROUP AND HEAD TO THE CENTER!" he shouted "KATSU, YOSHIRO, SHIN ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?" he asked

Three men come up running towards him "Yea were here!" one of them said loudly

"Alright Let move it!" he shouted and started running to the center of the town

As they ran to their main area an injured man dressed in black and red armor crawled his way up seeing a group of men running into a certain area. He grins under his masked helmet and firebends a small flame a couple of feet away from him causing a fuse to light.

"Long Live Ozai" he spoke

A solider named Kyou runs out from the left side and hears a loud sizzling noise. He looks around for a moment then sees too far right a fuse that was burning up fast. He looks a little further and sees his friends and the building the fuse was hooked up to.

"KATSU, SHIN COVER! COVER!" he shouted out

Katsu and Shin barely hear this and a large explosion goes off in the building next to them. Causing all the troops to covered. Azula and Miku are thrown back from the explosion but quickly recover from it. Everything is silent for a moment and time stood still then an urgent voice calls out.

"GENERAL WE NEED YOU!" a solider said

Azula and Miku quickly get up making their way to where the explosion happened. As soon as they make it through the smoke they see three men holding onto a fall solider on the ground. Miku stops in her tracks realizing who was on the ground. It was Katsu, he didn't firebend a shield in time like Shin did and now there were two sever wounds on his chest and stomach.

Azula quickly kneels down beside them and looks at the wounds she feels a bit panicked "MEDIC, I NEED A MEDIC!" she shouted

The young man speaks "I-It hurts" he stuttered

Akio was on his left side taking off the armor "Katsu you'll be fine we're going to get help"

"I-Is it t-that bad?" he asked

"Don't worry you're going to make it" Shin said placing his head on his lap

Yoshiro tears his shirt open getting a better look on the wounds "Shit he's bleeding too much"

"Put some pressure on it" one of them said and all of them placed there hand on a wounded chest that was bleeding the most

Katsu coughs up a large amount of blood making Azula worried "Shit"

"Keep putting pressure on it" one of them said still keeping their hand on the wound

"I don't wanna die. I don't wanna die" the young man said whimpering

"Shhh it's going to be ok" Shin said holding his friend reassuringly

Azula and Katsu look at each other and both knew he wasn't going to make it. She adds a bit more pressure on the bleeding wound and quietly talks "Is there anything we can get you?" she asked

He looks at his General and tries to speak as blood still leaks out of his mouth "C-Can you u-use t-the d-dart" he requested

Everyone looks at their General then at each other already knowing where this was heading. Azula had carried special darts with her that she used for animal attacks or taking out guards that were needed to be put out quick and quietly. Each dart had poison at the tip. Once the poison was in the blood stream it went straight to the heart and stops the beating.

The General slightly nods her head "Yea….yea I can"

Everyone watches as she carefully pulls out a small case that held the darts. Then she slowly pulls out one and puts the rest away. She looks at Yoshiro for a moment; he lightly nods and rolls up Katsu's right sleeve up.

The wounded solider feels this "I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die" he whimpers, his friends quietly shush him holding his shaking hands supportively as they watch the General pierces the dart into the main vain in his arm.

Katsu starts to cry now feeling the dart under his skin "I wanna go home, I wanna go home" he pleaded. All his friends hold him and continue to silently shush him. He childishly whimpers one last time "momma, momma, m-m-mumma, m-mumma" his breathing slows down "mum….mu…." everything goes silent

The three soldiers hold their dead friend. Out of all of them he was the youngest, he still had a lot in life ahead of him. Azula slowly stands up feeling the blood on her hands, she looks at the fall solider then pulls out a hidden knife and kneels down taking the emblem off his belt buckle then placing it in a small pouch she carried with her. The men watch her for a bit them hear a noise.

They all look and see Kyou kicking the man that caused the building to blow up. Akio quickly gets up and runs over there joining his friend, beating up the man that caused his friends death. Shin carefully places the dead body down and runs over there as well.

"Akio hold him up!" he shouted running up to them then punching the man in the stomach.

They wanted to kill him for taking their friends life away. They grab the enemy and shove him against a wall; all three of them knew he was not bombed. Akio quickly pulls the helmet off the enemy and all three quickly get into stance getting ready to burn him alive.

"Please, Please, I beg you. Don't do this. Were brothers" the man pleaded to the three men

They were about to unleash their fire till their leader spoke up "Not yet" she walks up to them looking at the man "check him for intelligence, see if he knows where else these bastards are hiding. Once your done kill him." She said then turns away

"Why are you doing this!" the man shouted seeing the General stop in her tracks "You're supposed to be on our side!" he stated "Your Ozai's child you're supposed to carry one his dream" Azula's fist clench and turns around looking at him

He looks at her "Your Ozai's daughter, you're supposed to fight for us!" he stated

Azula grits her teeth and walks over to him. Her troops quickly move away not wanting to get in the way of her power. As soon as she got close enough to this man she back fists him hard in the face knocking him over to the ground.

"THAT FUCKER IS NOT MY FATHER AND I'M NOT HIS CHILD!" she shouted, her anger was boiling.

How dare he take one of her soldiers' lives and how dare he claim that she was supposed to help their side. She was getting ready to pull out her sword and end his life till she felt someone grab her arm. She turns and see's Miku looking at her.

"Not worth it" she simply said "Let our men check him and end him. You don't need any more blood on your hands General" Miku said looking her

Azula controls her breathing and places her swords back then turns around and walks away. The Colonel and troops quietly watch her walk away heading to where the rest of the troops were at. Then they all turned back and started to interrogate the man that was still on the ground. The General talks to her troops for a moment asking to search the areas for anything more bombs and supplies.

After her orders were carried out she walks away to a secluded area and pulls out her map looking over it, as she touches the map Katsu's blood smears around it. She looks at the blood on her hands and falls to her knees as tears start surface. She silently cries for a moment wishing this death didn't happen. She looks at the map and puts it away then she wipes her tears away gathering herself then stands up and goes back to her troops that need her.

Day becomes night and the troops are silent tonight. A grave was made and incents were burned. Men sat around the campfires with sad expression and some even silently wept for the loose of a fallen comrade. Miku sits quietly outside the Generals tent. Azula sits quietly and starts writing a letter.

_ I cried today. I cried to myself quietly. I lost another solider and a good friend. I watched him die and I heard him cry out for his mother on his last breath. Katara it's times like these that I really wish I did have your gift. The ability to heal others, but I don't have that. I was gifted with the curse that causes destruction to life. _

_This last battle is something that I will never forget; this was the day that I actually let this war get to me. This was the day I actually shed tears on the battle field. _

_That's all I have to say for now. I miss you. I love you. _

_ -General of the Fire Nation, Azula _

She carefully rolls up the letter and walks over to Xorshiid. He looks at her and carefully perches himself on her arm. She lightly smiles and slips the letter into the container then she steps outside with him. They both look at the night sky and she lifts her arm into the sky. Miku slowly gets up walking up beside the Azula watching Xorshiid take off into the night sky.

"Azula" getting ready to speak but the prodigy speaks up first

"I'm going for a walk, I'll come back soon. No disturbances." She ordered and started to walk away

"Yes Sir" Miku watches her leave then spoke up "Azula" seeing the General stop in her tracks "His death will not be in vain" she said wanting to support their leader

She nods and walks off into the woods carrying one sword with her. Minutes pass and she walks over to a small flowing river not too far from the campsite. She looks around and scans the area then she starts to take her armor off. Once she's done she places the sword close to the lands edge.

Azula slips into the cold waters then takes a deep breath and sinks under the water. She surfaces minutes later and floats above the surface. She looks at the crest moon and thinks about her lover. Then she stands up and closes her eyes slowly moving her arms and hands like a waterbender. As time goes on she opens her eyes and stops deciding it was time to head back.

She walks back on land and starts to place her armor back on, as she finishes up carefully putting her crown back on she hears a rustle in the bushes nearby. With quickly reflexes she grabs her sword unsheathing it.

"Show yourself." she ordered

A strange animal like noise was made which caused Azula to grip her sword tightly because it sounds like a large animal. More shrub noises were made and the creature finally shows itself. The prodigy's eyes widen seeing this large creature before her. Standing at least ten feet tall was a saber-tooth moose lion. Azula relaxes a bit but stands her ground.

"How did you get all the way out here big guy?" she quietly asked

The large beast looks at her and slowly makes his way towards her. She grips her swords tightly, her body said to attack but her mind told her to wait for some odd reason. As the creature carefully walks away to her, he lowers his head and sniffs her armor then lightly nudges her with his large nose.

"Uhhh" she's completely surprised by this not really knowing what to do.

She slowly puts her sword away and lightly pets his nose. He closes his eyes and makes a somewhat of a purring noise. She smiles and carefully moves her hand down petting the side of his face.

"Sorry for my rude behavior from before. Today was just not a good day." She said petting the large beast

He looks at her and presses his cheek more against her hand. The firebender chuckles and continues to pet him then slowly stops. He looks at her carefully watching her movements.

"Sorry but I have to get back to my troops." And started to walk away, she hears foot steps behind her. She turns around seeing him follow "Umm stay" she calmly ordered then turns around and walks off again.

As she walks back to the campsite she looks around noticing most of her men were already asleep. As she walks over to her tent Miku appears from her tent walking over to the General then stops dead in her tracks looking at bit scared. Azula raises a brow.

"What's wrong?" she asked

The Colonel quickly points at something behind her. The prodigy turns her head and looks back sees the saber-tooth moose lion. She sighs out of relief and looks back at Miku.

She shrugs it off like nothing "I guess he followed me here." She said calmly

Miku speaks a bit panicked "How can you be so calm?" she aked

"Relax he's nice" Azula said smiling

"Those things are man eaters" The Colonel pointed out

The Princess waves her off "No their not, look come here" she said walking over to the large animal to turns still seeing Miku standing there "Get your ass over here now" she quietly ordered then smiles seeing Miku walk over to her "Ok watch" she turns an starts to pet him making him purr "see he just wants hang out" she simply said

The Colonel looks at her a bit odd "Uhhh ok" she slowly gets closer and touches the furry beast "Soooooo do we keep it?" she casually asked

"No don't be stupid, he's a wild animal he needs to be with his own kind" Azula said still petting his side

"But he wants to be around you" Miku pointed out as the saber-tooth moose lion cuddles his nose into Azula

The firebender lightly pushes him away "I know, but we can't keep him" she said then stepped back a bit looking at the beast "Now uhhh got back to where you came from" she ordered but instead he moves closer and nudges her with his nose

Miku chuckles at this "Wow Azula he really listens"

Amber eyes narrow "Shut up" she thinks for a moment then walks away quickly then comes back with a large fruit "here eat this and go" she said. He eats it happily then licks her face "damn it I just washed!" angrily wiping her face

"Aww he loves you. We should keep him." The Colonel said already wanting to keep him around

"No Miku we can't do that he needs to go back to his herd" Azula pointed out then lightly shoves the large animal "Now go!" he looks at her then back at the forest "Go" he turns away and heads back into the forest "See he's gone now, nothing to it. Now let's get some rest." The General said ready to sleep

Miku grabs her shoulder "Not yet, I need to talk to you." She said

Azula sighs "Is it important?" she asked not really in the mood to deal with more stuff after what happened today.

"Yes, we have to continue to where we head next General" she informed

The General nods "Very well, let's get this done and over with"

Heading back to her tent pulling out maps of the next locations of where they need to be heading next. Colonel Miku did her best to keep the General slipping up on their plans. And if pushing their leader to continue on with the plans then that is what she was going to do. They needed a leader. They need Azula.


	8. Earth And Fire: Part 7

Two days have passed since the death of the fallen soldier. Azula's troops were getting tired from the long days of traveling. They were on their way to some abandon ruins called Taku. Miku said no one has traveled into that area because it was just abandon land that wasn't properly mapped out. So Azula thought it would be best to travel there and take a three day break on that area.

It was already late in the evening and the General took off ahead checking the area to see if any of the enemy was hiding nearby. She scanned the area and it was clear, once her troops caught up with her. She ordered to make camp there and rest. Everyone unpacked their things and started setting up camp. Azula hears a noise and looks up at the sky, she smiles seeing her hawk come back.

"Hey buddy" she greeted her pet who landed on her shoulder

"Azula" she looks to see Miku walking up to her

Pets her hawk "Yea?"

"Your tent and everything is set up" she informed

She nods making her way to the tent "Thanks"

Miku walks with her "How are you feeling?" she quietly asked

"I'm ok I guess, it still kind of hard losing a good friend" she said starting to slow down her pace

"I know what you mean but don't let this bring you down Sir; we need you to be at your best." The Colonel said "So that way we won't lose anyone else" she pointed out

The prodigy lightly grins "Don't worry, as your General I will continue to be leader that you need" she said with confidence

The firebender grins and punches the General on the arm "That sounds better now get back in your quarters and think about our three day break" she said

Azula chuckles "Yea I'll do that" then carefully takes the letter out from the container and waves it in front of her friends face "After I read my letter" she said

"Oohh a letter you say" grins and tries to take it but fails "Is it from Katara?" she asking wigging her brow

The General gives her a disapproving look "Yes it's from Katara and no you can't read it" she quickly answered

"Why is it dirty?" she asked giving a toothy grin

The General lightly blushes walking away in fast pace "Shut up Miku"

"Oohhhhhh it is a dirty letter" the Colonel asked keeping up with her friend "getting cold nights Azula" she said lightly nudging her

"Shut up" she opens her tent then looks back at her "For your information I don't get cold nights because my last day at home will keep me warm for many nights" she informer

"So the Ambassador and General had the big bang?" Miku asked chuckling

Azula grinned "And you didn't?"

The Colonel places her hands behind her head "Maybe, mine was like the bang of the universe" she said giving a toothy grin

Azula chuckles and shakes her head "You're an idiot"

"Hey this idiot is your second in command and friend" she said lightly pushing her

"Yea, keep telling yourself that" then walks into her tent

Miku pouts a bit "Dude not cool"

"More fun for me." was all that was heard from the other side of the tent.

The firebending prodigy walks into her tent. The first thing she does and perch Xorshiid on his resting place so he could eat and drink. Once he was settled in, she walked over to her table and sat down opening the letter starting to read.

_Katara smiled finally receiving a letter back from her lover, she walked into her and Azula's studies and spotted Xorshiid already eating and drinking. She sits down at the desk looking at the small vase in front of her which carried the two panda lilies she received. _

_She opens the letter and starts to read, she eyes turn glassy wanting to cry from the letter. She placed her hand over her heart. _

"_Azula" she quietly whispered then carefully took out some paper and ink. Then started writing back to her lover. _

_ Azula first let me say that I am sorry for you lose but please don't let this mess with your leadership. Like you said before those troops need you and now they need you more than ever after a battle like that. Understand me as I understand you. _

_Don't be ashamed of your firebending my love, you have a great gift just like me. I was once told that fire doesn't always cause destruction. It also brings life, energy, and harmony. Don't ever doubt yourself with your firebending. What you're doing right now is trying to help your brother create balance between all nations. And for that I can say I'm very proud of you my firebender. _

_Don't let this war get to you, be strong like you have always been and keep stepping forward. The stronger you are the faster you can end this nightmare and come back home to me just like you promised. I love you too and I miss you dearly. _

_ -Your Ambassador, Katara _

Azula lightly smiles at the letter and slightly nods understand what her waterbender was saying to her. She leans back in her seat and closes her eyes hearing her lover's voice in the letter.

"Katara" she lightly whispers

A voice speaks out "Uhhh am I interrupting something" causing her to fall back on her seat Miku pokes her head in "Holy shit you ok?" seeing her General on the floor

"I'm Fine!" she snapped getting off the floor "What is it?" she ask in a sharp tone rubbing the back of her head.

Miku chuckles and walks in with a tray of food and a letter "I got your stuff and a letter from the Earth Kingdom"

"Excellent they must have gotten the letter I sent out." She said sitting back down

"What letter did you sent out Sir?" Miku asked setting the tray down

Azula grabbed the letter from the tray and opens it "I informed them that we will be making our way more into the western part of the Earth Kingdom." She starts to read the letter "I even described the different colors and uniforms we have wearing so we won't be killed by them." She informed her second in command

"At least we won't have to worry about that part." The Colonel said a bit relieved about that information.

"Yes, the Council of Five said they grateful that we stepped in. The Fire Nation rebellion seemed to be getting out of hand." The princess said smiling about that information

The Colonel looks at her and spoke up "General is it true about the Main General who controls all Generals of the Earth Kingdom has stepped in on the battle field not too long ago like you?" she asked

Amber eyes looks away from the letter "Yes there is a rumor like that going on" she leans back in her seat a bit "They said he appeared about a year a couple of months ago." Then rubs her chin in thought "Once he showed up some of the rebellion was forced to move out into a location called Si Wrong Desert"

"Also known as Desert of the Dead" Miku said interrupting the General "Seems ruthless for a General of his status" looking at her friend

The warrior looks at her "There's more too it Colonel, before that there was a great battle between them. Since it was this General's first time on the battle field he didn't know how to perfectly out match the enemy." She informed defending this Earth Kingdom General

"So he pushed them out to their own death" the Colonel concluded

Azula lightly chuckles "Pretty smart huh?" she sits up and starts to read the letter again "Didn't even have to get his hands that dirty" she mumbled while reading

Her friend sat down on her cot and started thinking about something "Your know Sir it's a bit strange" she quietly said

"What is?" she asked

"How the Earth Kingdom just created a General like that. If they did then he must be very powerful. Just like you." Miku informed

The firebender looks up from the paper for a moment "A prodigy earthbender" then grins looking back at her friend "Reminds me of a friend I haven't spoken too in a while"

Miku said a brow curiously "Who?"

"Toph Bei Fong" she said grinning

"Oh! I have heard of her!" she said speaking out loud "She is the great Blind Bandit" she informed happily

Azula now fully turns around looking at her "How do you know that?" She asked

"I was once stationed up around southern part of the Earth Kingdom near a town called Gaoling. I would dress as a citizen just so I can walk around and have a bit of fun." She informed "I overheard about an earth bending tournament and I went to see it" she said smiling

"And that were you meet her?" the prodigy asked

She nods "Yup, she's really skilled for a young girl. I was amazed by it." She said

"Yes, I was amazed by her skill as well when we used to be enemies. I used to laugh at Ty Lee because she could never sneak up on her during our battles." She chuckled remembering the old times

"Your other childhood friend right?" Miku asked

"Yup" grabs the letter waving it in front of her Colonel "well it seems to me that we are more than on good terms with the Earth Kingdom" she informed

"Why is that Sir?" looking at her

She relaxes a bit and smiles "They wish us luck and are sending supplies this way in about two days." She informed with a light smile

"Thank Agni we could use a bit more medical supplies." Miku said standing up

Azula turns back around in her seat and pulls out some Earth Kingdom Maps carefully looking over the locations "Now let's see" Miku walks over to the General standing right next to her "were right here, if we keep moving at a good pace we can make it to the ruins before the sun goes down." She informed looking over at her measurements

"Plenty of time to make camp and everything General" agreeing with her friend

They talked for a while about how far they were going to travel and for how long, Azula explained that it might take a while because the land scape is a bit rough but they would manage to get there within a week or so. Miku informed that maybe the General should ask if there was a meeting point of the Earth Kingdom troops that were giving them supplies. The prodigy informed that there was already a place picked; it was a further ahead near the river side that they were traveling up too.

The two days quickly came and Azula's troops were already moving going further along the river side. A whistling sound was made and everyone stopped, the General raised her hand and made the signal to stay fully alert. She got off her komodo rhino and unsheathed a sword, Miku got off as well and got into defense mode.

An Earth Kingdom solider step forward from behind the large trees and shrubs with his hand in the air as of surrender "Who does your loyalty belong to?" he asked from afar

"My brother Fire Lord Zuko. Are you sent from the Council of Five?" the General asked

"Yes we bring the supplies for your troops" he informed

Everyone drops the guard and Azula steps forward with Miku right behind her. She lightly smiles and reaches her hand out for a hand shake.

"Glad you came, we could use more medical supplies for my troops" The General said

The Earth Kingdom solider smiled giving a hand shake "We will be very happy to help for the new Fire Nation peace makers" he stepped back and slightly bowed "Names Nobu"

"Nice to meet you Nobu, I'm Azula and this is my second in command Miku" the General informed.

The Colonel and Earth Kingdom solider shook hands and everything. Azula asked where the rest of his troops were, he informed that they were settled on top of a hill not too far from where they were at. The General informed her troops that they were following Nobu to gather the supplies, as soon as they got there everyone relaxed a bit seeing some alliance welcoming them.

"Who's the leader?" Miku asked Nobu

"Oh our leader is Riku one of the Earth Kingdom's royal guards" he informed

"Can we meet him?" the General asked

"Of course just follow me, your troops will be safe here and should relax for a bit" The brown eyed man said

Azula nodded in agreement and followed the earthbending solider with the Colonel by her side. They walked over to a large tent and stepped inside. Five earth benders were already sitting down looking over the map. Two on the right side, two on the left, and one man sitting at the head of map, they all stood up quietly.

Azula looked at the man; he had green eyes, thin beard, and was somewhat tall. He smiled and bowed his head.

"I finally get to meet the new Fire Nation peace makers" he steps forward "tell me what I can do for you?" he asked

"I am General Azula and this is Colonel Miku, we were wondering if your troops have encountered any of the Fire Nation rebellion" she asked

He nods and sits back down on the ground along with his men "Yes we have, we were just discussing about that."

"May we see what you have and compare it to ours, we like to make sure we have all the battle grounds updated for records" Miku quickly spoke up

"Yes of course, sit and we will discuss this." As they sit down he looks at Nobu "Do you think you can make some tea for us" he asked

"Of course sir be right back" then walks out

The Firebender pulls out her maps of where she has traveled and fought "Here what we have so far" she places the first map in the center of the patters they have traveled "within the past five months we made our way from the Northwest part of the Earth Kingdom, we have been spreading out to as much as possible" she informed

"We entered Abbey and nothing was there but discovered that there was some rebellion troops there" Miku informed "Then we made our up more northwest hitting a village called Makapu, we were informed there that the rebellion did hit that area" she said

"As soon as we discovered this we made our way hitting a Fire Nation colony that was abandoned thanks to the rebellion, there we encountered a large gathering along with two tundra tanks." The General continued

Riku looks at them "How was the outcome of the battle?" he asked

"They weren't prepared for our attack, it ended quickly but sadly we lost one of our men" the Colonel said in a somewhat sad tone

"I'm sorry to hear" one of the men said

"Don't be. One of the rebellion soldier's set off a large blasting gelignite bomb that was hidden in one of the buildings. We managed to gather some information from him but it wasn't very useful" Azula informed in a strong voice

They nod "I understand" they started looking at the Earth Kingdom map "we came from Ba Sing Se" Riku pointed out then trailed his finger down "we made our way down the northeastern area along Serpents Pass, then we traveled down to the Great Divide there we discovered a hidden group of rebellion" he said

"It wasn't very large so we easily took care of them, but we found out that some of them bombed themselves causing us to lose some men" the other man said that was sitting on the right side

A green eyed earthbender spoke up "Tell me General have you had that same problems?" he asked

"Yes we have, in our first battle against them I made a mistake by turning my back on them thinking it was a normal arrest. As soon as I did I lost two men that day." She informed

Miku speaks up "Now we know better, the rebellion will do anything to keep Ozai's dream going at any cost."

"We understand" the leader said and pointed out the next area they travel in "after we left the Great Divide we went west for a bit hitting a village called Senlin there nothing there and the village had not been touched by the rebellion" he informed

The firebending General nods "That's good"

"Yes we made our way more northwest meeting General Fong's fortress; one of our alliances. He informed that he was taking care of the rebellion that why nothing was hit at that other village" The man on the left side informed

"He also informed that the Mining village not too far from there is stable once more and the citizens are living a normal free life more." A brown eyed man said sitting on the left side

"That's good, we were planning to go there and help out as well. But it seems we are not need in that area which is very good to hear" The General said watching Miku for a bit update their map to the Earth Kingdom map

"After we informed General Fong we were heading your way to give you the supplies he happily supplied us as well along with two ships to travel along the river side to get to y'all" Riku informed

The prodigy smiles and looks at her friend "I should send a letter thanking him as well" she simply said

"Sorry to change subject but where are you and your troops heading too next General?" one of the men asked

"We are heading towards the Ruins of Taku and rest there for a while; since no one has settled there we figured we should." Azula informed

Riku slowly stands up with a smile "Why not rest here for a bit here General; we would be grateful in helping you and your troops." He pointed out

"Yes stay, eat, and sleep here. With us combined no rebellion will dare attack our forces" another earthbender said

Azula looks at her friend "Colonel what do you think?"

"I think we should. A couple of our men could use more sleep and more medical checks" Miku informed

She nods "Alright then" she looks at the men "We'll stay, does three days sounds fine?" she asked

"Stay as long as you want General, we will be very happy to help our alliance" the leader happily informed

The General and Colonel bowed their heads "Thank you" and was about to leave to tent till the leader spoke up

"We will be having a feast soon as a small celebration of our Nations finally uniting as one. I was hoping you will join in?" he asked

"Again I thank you and we would be happy to join the feast" Azula said smiling

He nods smiling back "See you soon"

Azula and Miku walked out of the tent and informed their troops that they would be resting there for a while till everyone was in better health. The General also informed that a feast will take place soon in celebration as two Nations sit together as one. The men cheered hearing such wonderful news and were very grateful for the Earth Kingdoms help.

Time passed and there were several camps fires made, earthbends and firebends were together eating and drinking. There was laughter in the air and once in a while cheers for celebrating such an occasion. Azula smiled watching some of her men getting along with the earthbenders who were acting like old time friends that haven't spoken in a long time.

"Here's to a brighter future!" Riku stated holding up a cup of wine

Everyone cheered holding there cups up for a moment then drake a bit. Riku sat next to Azula on her left side while Miku sat on the right side.

"So how is life like now back of the Fire Nation?" he asked

Azula drank a bit then spoke "A lot better than what it used to be"

"I agree more freedom and more welcoming." Miku said smiling

The earthbender nods smiling "That's good to hear, I was hoping to go to a place over there for my wife and son. Know any places I can go?" he asked the firebenders

"Well how old is your son?" the prodigy asked

"He's five going to be six soon" he informed with a prideful smile

Azula thought for a moment then spoke "Ember Island is a good place; there are beaches, games, shopping places, and nice restaurants." She said then takes a drink from her cup

"That does sound fun" Riku said rubbing his chin

"Watch out for the plays though" she quickly informed

He looked at her a bit odd "Why?"

"The acting sucks, it's all I can say. They butcher "Love amongst the Dragons" every year." She said bluntly

The leader laughs "I'll take your word for it, ok no plays but the rest sounds fun" he said then eats a bit

Miku grins nudging her friend "Hey General"

"What?" taking a big bite of meat

"You should do a speech" she said

After swallowing her food she looks at her friend "Why?"

"Because it sounds like a perfect time to do it" she said nudging her friend more

"I think that drink has gone to your head" the prodigy chuckled nudging her back

Miku laughs "Oh come on, you scared" daring her frien

"That's absurd, I am not." She defended

"Speech, speech, speech" the Colonel starts to chanted catching everyone attention

Azula panicked a bit and hits her friends arm "Miku shut up"

One of her men stood up and shouted "I agree with Colonel Speech!"

"Yea speech General!" another firebender shouted smiling

Azula rubs the back of her neck not really prepared to do a speech then she looked up feeling a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry I'll join you" Riku said smiling

She smiles back "Thanks" then both of them stand up

"Whooooo we love your General!" one of her troops shouted

Everyone laughs "Uhhh I love you guys too I guess" Azula said a bit surprised by that

The leader keeps laughing till he heard "We Love you too Riku!" an earthbender shouted

He rubs the back of his neck "Uhh ok no homo love y'all people too" he said as everyone laughs again

Azula quickly thinks of something and speaks "Alright y'all wanna speech?" everyone cheers her on "I got one" she clears her voice "Over the past five months we have been battling with Ozai's rebellion that has been terrorizing the Earth Kingdom and our Nation. They will do anything to make his dream a reality by putting fear in all of us but I say it not going to happen" she stated in a powerful voice

Everyone cheers with pride

"We will take back everything we lost and defeat the rebellion of Ozai" she said making everyone cheer on "I promised my brother I would make things right and have a brighter future for all our nations and I will do all I can to make things possible for everyone" she continued

Riku steps up and speaks in a strong voice as well "And together as a united force we will defeat them and finally begin an era of peace and love" he said making everyone cheer on loudly

Azula and Riku raise their cups in the air "For a brighter future!" they shouted

"For a brighter future!" all the troops shouted back

As the night when on everyone ate their meals and laughed with each other. For the first time in a long time the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation sat together as one. Azula smiled watching everyone get along, this was something she will hope to see in the future and just like she promised she will do all she can to make this possible.


	9. Earth And Fire: Part 8

Two weeks have passed and Azula's troops were slowly making their way to the ruins of Taku. After the feast and three days of rest with the Earth Kingdom soldiers they had to separate. Riku was told to head back to Generals Fong's fortress to return the boats and to head back to their post. They said their goodbyes and were told they would meet again in the sometime future.

The two great leaders shook hands and walked their different paths. As the troops started walking into the area of the ruins a disturbing silence swept the land giving it a haunting feeling. Even some of the men were getting spooked but the area. Azula was bothered by this; it was quiet, too quiet.

Miku slowly rode up next to the prodigy "Azula I don't like this place"

"Neither do I but we are already here." She informed looking around

"It's like a ghost town out here" her friend said with a hint of fear in her voice

Azula snaps into thought "I remember why no one comes here now"

"Why?" the Colonel asked

"This was the Fire Nations first wave attack. Lots of people died here." The General informed

"So we're in a grave yard?" Miku asked starting to freak out

The prodigy noticed this and spoke "Let's just get out of here calmly ok, stop being so damn scared." She said looking at her friend

"I can't help it, I hate coming into graves especially when we are walking on the dead" Miku said starting to look around paranoid

The firebender chuckles "Afraid the spirits of the dead will pop up and catch you?"

"And eat my soul" Miku included looking like a scared child

Azula shakes her head in disapproval "You're stupid you know that, at least we don't have to take a break here like we planned" she informed trying to make her friend calm down

"Thank the spirits we don't." she said then rode a bit ahead of Azula "Move faster" she urgently ordered

The princess looks at her friend raising a brow "Why?" then Miku gives a scared look causing the General to sigh "Look I'm not moving any faster for you ok, I still have to scan the land for any rebellion, so I'm not moving any faster got it." She said in a sharp serious tone

The Colonel gulps and nods her head "Yes Sir" and slowly falls back

As they walked through the ghost town Azula suddenly stopped "Did you hear that?" she asked

Miku quickly shakes her head feeling scared "No"

The prodigy's eyes narrow focusing more on the sound "Listen, it sounds like-"

Large explosions were made on the ground around them and people were coming out of the ground with chains on them and large metal boxes popping up as well. The explosion from the ground caused Azula to fall off her Komodo Rhino as it started running away.

Miku's eyes widen in fear "THE DEAD HAS COME BACK TO KILL US ALL!" she shouted and started retreating

"RUN!" one of the troops yelled causing everyone to panic and scatter

Azula saw this and looked back knowing if they scattered they would be caught "NO DAMN IT STAY IN FORMATION" right after she said that a large metal box flew right above her head "SHIT!" and tried to get away but she was captured in the box.

The soliders were captured by the people with chains on them and were throw in other boxes that were made for them, even the komodo rhinos were gathered into a box as well. Everything went black and it was dead silent once more. Azula stayed where she was at, she felt the ground starting to move. _These are so not dead people coming to kill us, they are earthbenders._ She sighed realizing they have been walking into a trap.

"Great, just great. Miku you stupid ass, now look where we are at." She said out loud

"Hey! It's not my fault they popped out of the ground like that!" a muffled voice said next to her

"Still you scared all my men, now they are scar for life." Azula pointed out very upset by the way Miku was acting

"Sorry! Shit!" was all that was said

Azula balance herself on the metal like floor and banged on one of the walls "I demand to speak to your leader!" she shouted

"Shut up fire scum!" a male voice said

"Listen to me, you got the wrong people, we're not the fire nation rebellion!" she loudly informed

"Shut up before we crush you in there!" another voice said and bangs on the other side of the wall.

Azula let out a frustrated groan and spoke again "We were sent by Fire Lord Zuko, hasn't the council of Five sent you people any letters about us?" she asked

As the earthbenders made their destination for the prisoners one man spoke "They did say there was a Fire Nation peace maker's now" he informed his friends

"I think she's lying" one said crossing his arms over his chest

"Please, if you just let me speak to your leader we can straighten this out." The firebending General said speaking a bit calmly

"I still don't trust her" the earthbender said rubbing his chin

The other bender slowly walked up to the box "Neither do I" he thinks for a bit and lightly nods "Ok we'll take you to our leader, if you're telling the truth we will let you and your troops go."

Another walks over to his friend "But if you're lying, we will kill you and your troops" he said

Azula stepped forward "Deal!"

"Stupid firebender" he mumbled

They opened her box and quickly cuffed her with thick chains then they dragged her over to a large tent that was made. She was shoved in there; before she could speak she was punched in the stomach and was now kneeling on the ground.

"General this fire nation scum said she is the peace maker of the New Fire Nation, do you think she is lying?" he asked

Azula holds her stomach and sees two bare feet on the ground, she slowly looks up and is surprised by who she sees standing there "Holy Shit!" was all that fell out of her mouth "Toph! Is that you?" she asked

There standing at a good 5'3 with still pale skin and shocked look on her face was Azula's good friend Toph Bei Fong.

"Sunshine is that really you?" the young earthbender asked

"The one and only sunshine in your life." Azula said trying to stand up

Light green eyes narrowed feeling her friends vibrations and the sounds of the chains on her "Take those damn things off of her now!" she ordered

The male earthbender startled in fear "Yes Sir sorry" and quickly set Azula free

Azula grinned as she stood up now and started whipping herself down. She never felt any happier right now to see her good friend.

"Azula, punch him" the young earthbender ordered

"My pleasure" then quickly knocked out the man that punched her in the gut

The earthbending General shrugged "That's what you get for trapping her and hitting her" then pointed at the other man standing there "And you!" she shouted causing him to startle again "Release all her men and give them something to eat and drink, and all of you better apologize to them before I make you." She stated

He nodded his head quickly "Yes Sir right away." And quickly ran out of the tent

Azula chuckled watching the man leave in fear then turned back to her friend "Man you don't know how good it feels to see you again" she said walking over to her friend

Toph gave her a toothy grin "Same here" and held out her fist "How have you been?" she asked

The prodigy gave her friend a fist pound "Oh you know the usual battles here and there, how about you?" she asked

The earth bender shrugged "Yea about the same" she slowly walks over to the exit "Listen why don't we see how everyone else is doing right now and relax for a bit." She said

Azula smiles "Sounds good" and follows her friend out "man you got tall" she pointed out

The earthbender chuckled "I know right, I got that growth spurt thing going on" she stated

The prodigy chuckles and rest her arm on her friend shoulders now "No kidding" as they walked over to Azula's troops she was the Colonel "Miku come over here" Miku looked at her and walked over "Miku this is my good friend Toph" the General gestured to the earthbender "Toph this is my second in command Colonel Miku" introducing her friends

The Colonels eyes widen "Wow, I am a big fan of your skills. It is an honor to meet you" she said bowing her head enthusiastically

Toph quickly held her hand out and stopped Miku from bowing so much "Whoa hey no ass kissing, I get enough of that around the Earth Kingdom" she stated with a chuckle "It's nice to meet you too"

Azula chuckled as well seeing a red mark now on Miku's forehead "So now that everything is taken care of-"

"Tea and a sit down chat just like the old days sunshine" Toph said quickly cutting her friend out then grabbed her into a head lock

The Colonel looked at the weird "Sunshine?"

"Only she gets to call me that" The firebending General said playfully struggling against her friend

"Why?" Miku asked

"She kicked my ass one time in sparring" then groaned feeling rough knuckles rub her head hard

Toph grinned evilly giving the firebender a nuggie "Yup and I use that name with great pride don't I sunshine"

She grunted shoving her friend off "Yes you do, pain in the ass" fixing her hair

"I know I am, now come on" leading her friend over to the abandon building

"So where are we Toph?" the General asked

"We are in one of the hidden neighborhoods that were built here a long time ago; I decided to make this as my fortress since there is plenty of earth and shelter for my men." She informed walking over to a table and sitting down

Azula and Miku sat down on the other side of the table facing the blind bender "Why make this abandon land your fortress, there's barely anything here." She said looking around

The earthbender scoffs a bit "That's what you think sunshine" and nodded thanks for the cup of tea placed in front of her

Azula nodded thanks as well and looked at Toph "What are you talking about?"

The young General sighed and looked into the direction of her friend "Listen I won't beat around the bush, I'm glad you and your troops showed up. I need your help." She said

"What's wrong?" she asked

"Not too far on the other side of this area is an army of rebellion, they have been gathering around an area called Gaipan." The blind bandit informed

Miku looks at her a bit odd "I thought that place was flooded."

"It is, but the camp near it is not too far from us." She quickly informed

"How did you find out about this?" The firebending General asked

The earthbender took a sip of her tea then spoke "I sent out a couple of my men to spread out and find anything wrong, two of my men reported this information too me. Even I crept my way over there to find out for myself" she sighed and leaned back a bit "It's not good, there's a lot going on over there from what I can feel." She concluded

Azula nodded and looked at her friend "We'll discuss more of it in a bit ok; I'll help in all I can. But first I need to say something."

"Go for it." Taking another sip of tea

"This may be random but you look really different." The prodigy said looking over at her friend carefully now.

It wasn't just the earthbenders height that she noticed. She didn't have her hair in a bun anymore; it was in a ponytail which was held together by a green strip of cloth. Her armor was not normal either. It was steel that covered her chest and shoulders, along with her wrist which was cover by heavy duty studded wraps.

Her pants were baggy and her ankles where covered by cloth wrapping. Along up her pants was steel leg guarders that were only covering her thighs with was held together by a belt that wrapped around her waist like a samurai warrior.

Toph chuckles "Wow I'm so speechless by your words"

The prodigy shrugged "Hey I said it was random" then starting drinking her tea

"I know. Do I look bad ass or what?" the earthbender said gesturing to her clothing

"Certainly not the General I expected" the firebender mumbled into her cup

Miku's eyes shot up and looked at Toph "General?"

The blind earthbender grins "That's right"

"Are you the main General of the Earth Kingdom?" she asked

Toph chuckled "How'd you guess?" she asked drinking her tea

"How did you get that high of position?" Miku asked a bit curious

The young warrior spoke "Long story short King Bumi made me his successor, when everyone found out, they wanted to know why. So I had to show my skill to shut them up. Now I'm top leader around here and I can do whatever I want." She said placing her feet on the table relaxing

The Colonel looked at her with wide eyes "That's amazing"

A toothy grin appeared on her light completed face "I know right, so the next thing I know I'm being personally asked by the Council of Five to help out in the war effort because of my metal bending. I said no at first, but they kept bugging me." She said in a waving off motion

Azula raised a brow "What made you say yes?" she asked

"They said they would give me whatever I wanted and informed that the New Fire Nation need some help" she takes a sip of her tea sitting up "and that my children are how the great Toph Bei Fong got the position of being the main General of all Generals." She said with a big smile on her face

"Wow what a lovely story" the firebender spoke sarcastically "Smart ass" she mumbled

The young earthbender chuckles "Hey they said whatever I wanted, I wanted to be the top leader and I got what I wanted." She simply stated

Azula looked down at her cup of tea and spoke "Zuko did the same thing for me, but I bit different. He just announced to position to the Fire Nation military and navy leaders"

"So sunshine controls all huh?" she thinks for a moment then grins "Sweetness, together we can kick ass." She stated and banged her fist onto the table

Azula chuckles "I know right." She sits up a bit and looks at her friend "So let's get back to business"

The earthbender nods getting serious "Let's take this conversation in my quarters though, I'll show you maps and everything." She informed

The General slowly stood up "Alright let's do this."

They finished off their tea and started following the earthbending General. As they made their way, Azula and Miku made a quick stop to see their troops. They seemed ok and were relieved that nothing was going to happen to them. One of the soldiers did admit that they were a bit uncomfortable with the earthbenders. General Toph reassured the firebenders that they were safe and her men didn't mean any harm.

They were a bit unsure by the earthbenders words but the understood and decided to try their best to talk to the earthbending soldiers and get acquainted with them. If they could be friends with Riku's men why not try to be friends with Toph's men. Some of them decided to walk around drink a bit of tea and eat a bit.

As soon as that happened the two Generals and Colonel took off. Walking back into the large tent were a maps and papers were spread out. Azula was about to ask how Toph managed to read all of these till two earthbending royal guards appeared.

"These are my two men who help me read out the map, they will fill you in on this large rebellion gathering along with my input as well." She quickly informed

The General nods and sits down along with her friend "Sounds good who's first" she asked

Light green eyes narrow "Obviously it's me sunshine."

"I know I just wanted to piss you off" nudging her friend a bit

Toph simply waved her off "Not going to work"

The prodigy chuckled "Just wait, I will lure you into my words and bam; you'll wanna blow up something"

She waved her friend off again "Yea, Yea, whatever sunshine. Let's get to work ok"

After spreading out the maps Toph informed that there was a gathering of twenty thousand soldiers standing strong. Azula and Miku were shocked by that number and asked if that was right. The two men who were sitting by Toph spoke up and confirmed that yes there was than many men of the rebellion. Not only that they also informed that they had over four hundred to five hundred tundra tanks prepared and waiting.

The firebendering General gritted her teeth feeling her anger rise a bit. Toph informed that they tried attacked two months ago. She had over twenty thousand strong as well and went straight in, apparently she didn't know about the bombs hidden in certain places and lost a lot of her men. Now she has only thirteen thousand men with her. She informed Azula mainly that the number of the rebellion is slowly growing and that soon there will be a large army of them that wouldn't be stopped unless they did something.

Toph tireless rubbed her eyes and looked in the direction of her friend "Azula do you think you can send a message to your brother to send more of your men here?" she asked

She nods looking at the map with her eyes a bit narrowed "Yes I can, but it'll be two months till I have them all here along with some equipment you might want to get your hands on that will help against a big battle like this." She informed

"Whatever you got Azula I'll take it. This battle needs to end as fast as possible with our side still alive." She stated

"Don't worry; I have a few tricks up my sleeve that I want to use to our advantage for us." Azula said looking at her friend

One of the earthbenders spoke up "Sir two months will be enough time to recruit more men on our side as well, will you need anything else?" he asked ready to send a letter as well

She shook her head "Can't use the earthbending powered tanks, they need to protect Ba Sing Se and Omashu" she informed rubbing her chin in thought.

"We don't have any more tanks on our side, but we do any something better" Azula said

"And that is?"

"The fire power of the bombs" the firbender said with a grin "We can easily build some that you and your troops can use easily. I just need Zuko to send the material." She informed

"Do it, we need all we can get Azula" Toph pointed out

Miku speaks up "General if we send the letter now to Fire Lord Zuko it'll be two days tops." She concluded

"Alright, I'll send the letter now." She said slowly standing up "Tomorrow morning we have to inform out men about this" she said looking at Miku

"Azula remember we have two months totally to prepare" Toph pointed out to her friend now standing up

"I know, don't worry Toph like you said together we can kick some serious ass" The firebender said with a smile

"I know but still, I can't handle losing more good men out there" The earthbending General said with her head a bit down

Azula walks over to her friend placing a hand on her shoulder "I know how you feel Toph; I lost some men as well." She quietly said

After both Generals were done talking; Xorshiid was sent out into the night sky to pass on the message to bring more men and more materials for the big battle. Right after the Fire Nation hawk left the Earth Kingdom sent out a hawk as well to gather more men.

The two days passed by quickly and a servant quickly walking into the family studies seeing Fire Lord Zuko, his fiancé Mai, and Ambassador Katara sitting quietly reading over some documents. He places Xorshiid on his perch and places food and water down for the hawk to eat then walks over to the small group.

He bows his head "My Lord General Azula has sent a message to you. I think it's urgent because there are two seals that hold the letter." He informed

All three look up and Zuko stands up walking over and carefully taking the letter. He looks at the seals and sees the Fire Nation symbol and the Fly Boar.

"It's Toph's seal" he quietly spoke

Katara's eyes widen a bit "What?"

"Look, Azula found Toph" Zuko pointed out both seals

Mai stood up "Open it and see what she said" she said

"Ok, ok calm down" he carefully opens the letter and read. His eyes widen a bit, apparently shocked by the information he just read "This isn't good" he quietly said

The future Fire Lady raises a brow "What?"

Zuko walks over a pulls a rope, then a servant walks in "Call all the Generals in at once, I need to speak with them" he quickly informed

"Yes my Lord" then took off

Katara stood up looking at her friend a bit worried "Zuko what's wrong?"

"Read the letter, I need to be in the war room" he stated, then handed his fiancé the letter and took off quickly to the war room.

Mai and Katara watched him leave then looked down at the letter and began to read.

_Fire Lord Zuko, I bring you important information about the rebellion that is against us. I have encountered General Toph Bei Fong and her troops. They have found a large gathering of twenty thousand soldiers of the rebellion and its getting larger as time goes on. _

_They have over four hundred to five hundred tundra tanks and may have more bombs equipped with them. We are very short on men my Lord and I need more. General Toph has sent out a message as well to the Earth Kingdom to bring more men as well. _

_Brother I need men and materials for this upcoming battle. There will a list attacked to this letter so that way you know how many men and what materials I will need. We have two months tops to gather everything we have and go against this rebellion. Hurry brother time runs short on our side. _

_General Azula_

Mai looks over at Katara seeing her friend's face sadden "Katara, you know she will be ok. Toph is with her."

"I know I just don't want either of them not coming back" she simply said in a sad tone

The future Fire Lady wraps a supportive arm around her friend shoulders "Be strong Katara, for the both of them ok"

She lightly smiles at Mai and nods "Ok"

The young woman carefully looks back at the letter and skims through it "This battle may be the next big event in history from what I'm seeing, I wonder what kind of materials Azula needs?" she quietly asked the waterbender

"Probably some kind of explosives, she has been using them ever since she found out about the rebellion using it against them." Katara pointed out

Mai chuckles and rubs her friends hair "Very smart" then carefully rolls up the letter "Come, we can't be wallowing on this, we have lessons to learn" she said placing the letter down and leading Katara out of the room "And when I mean we I mean you."

"Then why keep saying we?" the Ambassador asked

"Just to make you feel better" Mai said with a chuckle at the end

"Thanks Mai, Thanks." Was all that was head in the hallways of the palace.

Azula quietly sat on a hill watching the sun go down, she hears footsteps but stays calm. Toph quietly sits next to her just feeling the warmth of the sun.

The blind bandit spoke "Worried?"

"Somewhat, I worry for my men more than myself." The firebender said looking at the sky

"I know what you mean" leaning back playing with the grass

"I'm ready for this battle more than anything. It's my job to burn down Ozai's dream and put an end to it." Azula said with a determined look on her face

Toph smiled "I'll help out sunshine, it'll be our job" she said punching her friend's arm

Azula chuckles "Thanks"

"Wanna get a drink and catch up like old times?" the earthbender asked

"You know it" she said slowly getting up from the ground

Pointing down at the direction of the camp sight "To the fortress!" she nearly shouted

The prodigy laughs and grabs her friend in a head lock dragging her down the hill. Both of the Generals of the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom kept themselves calm preparing for the upcoming two months with will change the history of the four nations. Even though they didn't know about it.


	10. Earth And Fire: Part 9

Fire Lord Zuko looked out onto the highest balcony looking into the sky. He closes his eyes and sighs. The letter his sister sent him two months ago was a shocking result but thanks to his sister's list of the things that she needed was not as hard to gather as he thought. Once everything was ready to set sail he became worried and so did Ambassador Katara.

"Azula please come back home" he quietly spoke hoping the winds would carry out his quiet message to his little sister.

Amber eyes open, the firebending General slowly stands up from her small prayer to Agni. She turns and sees the new armor that was sent to her. She knows it's time to get ready just like everyone else out there. She lets out a deep breath she was holding then walks over and starts putting her armor on.

Miku stands by the Generals tent waiting quietly fully dressed from head to toe. During the past two months there has been nothing but talking about this battle. Carefully planning out every single detail, steps by step, and even back up plans in case either one back fires out there. The Colonel has never seen Azula plan anything like this before, she was more calculating, more precise, and more careful.

With Azula and Toph combined their plans were amazing, earth and fire working together was something unheard of until today. She heard movement and turned her head seeing the General fully dressed now. Azula's armor was a bit different than what she usually wore. Apparently Fire Lord Zuko worried for his little sister's protection and decided to make special armor to be shipped of with the supplies that was needed.

The armor had the colors of dark red, gold, and black. She even wore a helmet that was specially made for her. It covered most of her face except her mouth and eyes. She stands tall and looks over at the Colonel.

"Is everything ready?" she asked

"Yes, everything has been prepared, and all our men understand the signals." Miku informed

"Good, let's go and check on Toph" she said and started walking off with Miku right behind her

They walks pass several of the fire nation men, who were standing by waiting to leave along with some earthbenders who stood by as well. Their eyes looked at the firebending General; they had never seen a General as intimidating as her in such armor. Colonel Miku looked on till they finally reached the earthbending Generals tent.

Toph steps out now wearing the earthbending hat that looked like a conical straw hat except it was made out of some type of metal and colored green with the Earth Kingdom emblem carved into it. She looked in the direction of her friends vibrations.

"Ready to go?" the firebender asked

The General grins already pumped up for this battle "You know it sunshine, the two months are over. Now it's time to crush the enemy." She said

"Do you troops remember the formations we planned out once we step onto the battle field?" the prodigy asked

"Yes I made sure we covered every plan that we made and ever made sure the small details were covered as well." The earthbender said in a serious tone

Toph looks off into a different direction feeling one of her men running up to her "General we finished passing out the rock bombs" he informed

Then a firebending troop runs up to Azula as well "Same here General, all the large containers are packed up."

"Alright start grouping into your forms while the rest of us get the komodo rhinos. After that you know the rest. Remember do not spread out till I give the word." Azula said in a sharp tone

The solider nods "Yes Sir" then runs off

"Wanna give any last words to our troops Generals?" Miku said looking at her friend

Azula slightly frowns looking back at the Colonel "You make it sound like death is already here and yes I do."

"Same here, I need my troops to be ready." Toph said standing by Azula's side

Azula nodded and started following her friend. They walked for a bit till a certain point where they knew that they were in front of all their troops. The large numbers were unbelievable, with the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom troops together it was about fifty-five thousand soldiers. She stood quietly till her friend Toph earthbended a large pillar platform for both of them to stand on and look at their men. All the troops got quiet and looked up at their leaders.

The firebending General spoke up "As you all know today is the day we step out on the battle field!" she said loudly "Today we battle against the enemy that has been terrorizing our lives!" She informed feeling all eyes on her "They think they could just step on whatever land they walk upon and claim it as their own!" the she stepped up and spoke loudly "But today this will end now!"

Once she said that all then troops yelled and chanted in tune

Toph steps up and speaks in a strong loud voice as well "Ozai's dream will be crushed! We will shake this land and claim back what is ours in the name of the Earth Kingdom!" the troops chant again "With the New Fire Nation by our side we will be unstoppable!"

The troops hollered and chanted more loudly than before. They could feel their blood rushing, the adrenalin rush. Ready to battle against anything that stood in their way.

The firebending General stood by Toph and spoke up "We will achieve victory! We will win! And We will be free!" she shouted pumping her fist into the air

Toph grinned hearing the troops chant loudly, both General's knew that their troops were ready now. They were ready to fight, Toph quickly earthbended the pillar platform back into the ground as soon as she did that Azula started shouting orders.

"Sound the horns!" she said loudly "Signal all formations and get ready to fight!"

The loud horns sounds were made, all the troops knew what to do. They quickly got into formation; it was a pattern of firebenders and earthbenders. Each paired up together, twenty or more non firebenders carried spears and swords strapped to their waist. Azula jumped onto her komodo rhino the looked to her left side seeing Miku set up and ready as well, she looked to her right and saw Toph standing by. She nodded and started leading the troops onto the battle field.

The loud sounds of marching were heard throughout the land. As they marched forward amber eyes glowed full of determination. The sound of the marching was giving her more flames inside her soul. She knew she was meant for this, this was her true calling in life. It was war, the thing that rushed through her veins and heart beat rapidly. Step by step they were getting closer and closer to the enemy.

Katara quietly sat under the tree near the turtle duck pond. Quietly feeding the babies that swam near her. She sighed and closed her eyes; she was informed that Azula and Toph were already heading off to enemy lines. She had been bothered by this battle for a while, she even sent letters to ask to join the battle, but Azula made it very clear not to even dare to step onto the battle field.

"Still mopping around I see" Mai said standing beside her friend

The waterbender sighs and nods "Yes, I just a bit upset that she told me not to come."

"I think she made that clear to all of us Katara, but I think she is right though. You can't go out there; you are needed here to keep balance between our people. You even took up Azula's place when it comes to the decisions as well." The future Fire Lady pointed out

"I know, but I just wanted to be by her side is all" she said in a sad tone

The skilled knife thrower looked at her friend and lightly sighed sitting down next to her friend "I know you do, I would have done the same thing if it was Zuko out there" she informed then wrapped one arm around her friend giving her a hug

"Thanks Mai" then thought of something "I have been practicing like you said by the way, so far I have the small targets thing going on" the waterbender informed

"That's good, remember the smaller the objects the more accurate you become. When that comes I'm going to teach you how to pin people to the walls." Mai said with a chuckle at the end

The Ambassador chuckles as well "Now that sounds like a lot of fun to learn"

"Come on, I'll show you an interesting example of how to pin people." The young woman said slowly standing up along with her friend "Let's go find Zuko"

Katara lightly laughed and started following her friend/teacher already know who the example is going to be now. She was starting to like to mess with people thanks to Azula and Mai. But she still acted like a proper young lady when needed to be. A long time ago when all her friends where still at the Fire Nation palace her and Azula did a little prank on Sokka. Katara smiles happily remembering that.

_A quiet whisper was heard "I'll place the cream, you with do the feather thing."_

"_I don't know Azula, this sounds kind of mean" Katara said looking at her lover _

_The firebender waves her off "Oh don't be such a baby, come on have a bit of fun" she said smiling at her_

_She sighs and slightly shakes her head "I don't know"_

"_I'll give you a reward if you do it." Her love persuaded her _

_The Ambassador looks at her lover raising a curious brow "What kind?" she asked _

"_I don't know yet, but I'll think of something. Now come on." Walking down the hall quickly _

_Katara watched her for a moment then finally decided "Well, ok"_

_Azula crouched low to the ground and quietly walked over to the sleeping water tribe warrior. She grinned evilly trying her best to hold back her chuckles; she turns and signals her lover to quickly come over to where she was at. _

_Katara carefully and very quietly make her way to her lover crouching right next to her looking at her sleeping brother. She carefully watched her firebender sneak her way next to her brother. Azula grinned and very carefully and cautiously opened the young man's hands; it was very easy to open Sokka's hands. Once they were fully opened she carefully brought out a good size bowl filled with sweet whipped cream. _

_The firbender got the spoon and scooped up a large amount then very carefully started placing the sweet cream into the palms of Sokka's hands. Now that part two was done, Azula carefully made back next to Katara. She smiled and gestured her hand telling her lover it was her turn. The young waterbender looked at her then her sleeping brother and very slowly brought out a rather large feather._

_She leaned in a bit and started to lightly touch her brother's nose with the tip of the feather. They watched as Sokka started to stir in his sleep. When he didn't move his hands Katara did it again, once she did all she saw was her brothers hands move quickly to his face and a splatter noise. _

_Sokka starts to open his eyes feeling something strange and sticky on his face "Hm-What?"_

_Azula started chuckling as Sokka kept touching his face not figuring out that he has cream in his hand._

"_What the heck!" he turns hearing laughter "Katara! Azula!"_

_Both of the young women are laughing now seeing the crazy look they got from Sokka. The waterbender was now starting to understand why her lover sometimes liked to cause a bit of trouble. It seemed like fun especially with her firebender. _

All the soldiers march in sync, then Azula lifts her hand in the air signaling them to stop. They were now further into the mountain areas where there was nothing but small abandon houses and lots of earth to bend. Her thoughts were cut short when she started to hear the sounds of marching and tundra tanks heading their way.

Over a large hill she spotted the enemy marching their way over the top. As soon as they made it over the hill loud battle cries were heard from them. Then they started to run head on into their enemy. The firebenders eyes narrowed knowing what fools they were.

"HOLD YOU GROUND! DON'T NOT MOVE TILL THE SIGNAL IS GIVEN!" she shouted

"THIS IS IT MEN! WE MAKE OUR STAND HERE!" Toph shouted loudly getting into her stance waiting for Azula to say the word

They held their ground feeling the dirt floors start to shake thanks to the tundra tanks heading their way. They held their barring keeping strong faith in their Generals. As soon as the enemy was a couple of yards away she knew it was time.

"NOW!" she signaled loudly

Toph quickly earthbended a large piece of earth "RAIN ROCK!"

Twenty earthbending royal guards along with Toph quickly shot up in the air, now standing on large pillars with large pieces of earth. With very quick movements the skilled earthbenders started to shoot out very sharp small pieces of earth, making it rain down on the enemy. The first ten rows of the enemy died off quickly.

As soon as the earthbenders were out of the large earth step two kicked in "STAMPED!" Azula shouted now trampling over the enemy

Colonel Miku withdraws her sword "CHARGE!" she yelled and started doing the same thing along with Azula.

The firebending enemy that made it alive looked up and started to move back about now seeing five hundred komodo rhinos charging into them.

"WE NEED BACK UP!" one of them shouted

Another solider grits his teeth the yells out "BRING IN THE TANKS! WE WILL NOT SURRENDER!"

Two hundred tanks start to roll in blasting large flames at the earth and fire nation soldiers. As soon as the tanks started showing up the earthbenders and firebenders started getting into their pairs. The earthbenders started pulling out a rock make spheres with a fuse attached to it as soon as it was shown the firebenders would quickly light them. Once that was done the earthbenders focused and used full force in their earthbending sending the rock bombs into the large parts of the enemy causing them to scatter.

Azula grunts dodging a flame blast; she continues to charge through the enemies forces with her komodo rhino. Explosions go off near her; she knew it was time to get off the large beast. She stands up on the saddle then propels herself off the beast head then lands on the ground in her fighting stance.

"Hey Sunshine!" a familiar voice calls out

She turns and grins seeing Toph run up to her side then quickly throws two large boulders into a group of oncoming enemy soldiers.

"Glad you could join me!" Azula shouted the quickly fires a large blast from her fists

The blind earthbender chuckles "Are you kidding I would never leave your sorry ass!"

"General more enemy foot soldiers are coming in!" a troop shouted

She nods and looks at her friend "Toph let's go!" she shouted and started running off into a direction

"Right!" and started running alongside Azula

Both of them started running towards the large crowds of the enemy. Miku quickly throws a couple of fire blast taking out a couple of foot soldiers then out of the corner of her eye she sees both Generals running towards the crowds. She runs off quickly trying to catch up to them wondering what they were about to do.

"What are you doing?" she shouted at them

"Were going to put a hole into that crowd!" Azula said pointing at the oncoming enemy

Miku looks at her General shocked "Are you fucking crazy!"

Toph laughs loudly "Half of the time yes she is!" she pointed out

The firebending General grins then looks back at the crowd "Toph now!"

"Here we go!" then slams her hand against the ground and earthbends two tall columns of earth and propels Azula and herself into the air.

Miku almost stops running watching them "amazing" she mumbled then focuses fighting against the enemy.

While in midair Azula pulls out both her Jian swords, as soon as her feet touched ground she quickly started cutting down the enemy one by one. A couple of feet away from her was Toph who as soon as touched ground sent out five large boulders at the foot soldiers quickly taking them out.

The earthbending General feels the vibrations of two tanks; one on her left and the other on her right, one quickly fires a large blast. Thinking quickly she pulls up a large bolder of earth which shields her from the flames then quickly throws the large bolder at the tank crushing the tank against the mountain side.

Then in a split second the second tank fires off a large blast, Toph didn't have enough time to send an attack back, but someone quickly got in front of her blocking the large flame. She grins at Azula. Azula grins back then quickly runs towards the tank; she quickly places her hand inside the tank and fires a large blast of blue intense flames only to hear screams of the enemy.

She nods in satisfaction and quickly runs off pulling out her swords again and started slicing away the enemy. While her and Toph were doing a tag team against the enemy, their troops were doing the same thing sending off bombs and attacks against the enemy. They were waiting for the signal of General Azula noticing there were more tanks coming in.

The firebending Colonel growls fighting her way through the crowds of Ozai's soldiers, she runs and kills off whoever was in her way. She spots Azula and Toph and quickly runs up to them noticing it was almost time for faze four of their plans.

"Sir more tundra tanks are coming in! Is it time!" Miku asked

Azula looks into a direction noticing more tundra tanks were indeed rolling in "Yes!" she looks for her friend "Toph!" she shouts

The earthbender hears Azula shout her name and knows its time "Alright let's do this!" she shouted

Then slams her hand against the ground and earthbends a tall column of earth and propels Azula into the air. Once she got high enough into the she shots off a large blast of blue flames into the sky making sure all the troops saw this.

An earthbender looks into the sky and sees the blue flames "That's the signal!" he shouts then looks at his group "That's the signal!" he points out

A firbender nods and starts to yell loudly "THE SIGNAL IS MADE!" once he said that several other firebenders pulls out a horn and starts to blow loudly into it

The soilders hear the sounds of the horns going off "REGROUP! REGROUP! WE ARE GOING INTO FAZE FOUR!" everyone started to shout

"FAZE FOUR! FAZE FOUR!" a firebender yells out

All the soilders start to gather in groups of twenty. Ten firebenders holding large spears. Five ordinary firebenders and five ordinary earthbenders. Once they were all together the earthbenders of each group started to quickly earthbend and form a large shell over their groups and in between the spaces were the spears sticking out. They soldiers called it the shell spike method which was made up by General Azula and General Toph.

They learned very quickly to work as one unit thanks to their leaders. Once everyone was covered by the earth made shell including Toph and Azula everyone started moving forward. The enemy was stunned by what they were seeing. They didn't really know what to do especially the foot soldiers. They quickly discovered that if anyone tried to stop this spiked shell they would be killed quickly by the spears that stuck out.

"FALL BACK AND LET THE TANKS TAKE CARE OF THEM!" one of the enemy soldiers shouted falling back

The ground stared to shake once against, a small space opening an earthbender looks through and sees more of these treacherous tanks rolling forward. Once everyone started to notice the tanks rolling in each firebender inside the shell started pulling out large perfect rectangular packages with fuses attacked to them.

They quickly each light one and dropped then on the ground as soon as they did that the five earthbenders quickly shifted their foot and sent a powerful move making each light package to slide across the ground and right under the explosions start to go off from under the tanks. The firebenders each had a good amount of rectangular packages inside a pouch they carried.

Hours pass as the enemy starts to drop, the shell spikes seem to be working like a charm quickly taking out any foot soldier that stood in their way. Even the tanks that were sent out to take care of these dangerous shells couldn't withstand these things.

"RETREAT! RETREAT!" the enemy shouted

"YOU HEARD HIM RETREAT!" one of them said now running back to where they came from

The enemy soldiers started to retreat "FALL BACK! THESE DAMN SHELLS KEEP KILLING US OFF!" one of them stated

Toph grins feeling the vibrations "Azula they are falling back" she informed

"Good let's get into our last phase." The firebender said grinning as well

"I like it, let's end this once and for all." The earthbender said

Miku nods smiling "Agreed"

Once Toph and the other earthbenders removed their shell Toph stomped her feet into the ground sending out vibrations to her earthbending troops. Once the vibrations were felt everyone started undoing their protective spiked shells. As the firebenders noticed the shell was being removed some of them started blowing into their horns loudly.

Once the sound was made large catapults started rolling into the battle field. Each one was loaded with large barrels and fuses attacked to them as well. Azula grinned walking over to the large trebuchets.

"On my command we fire!" she shouted once that was said all the firebenders started lighting the large fuses. She nods "FIRE!" she ordered

"FIRE!" a solider shouted

The barrels were launched into the air sending them into the enemies retreating forms. Large explosions were made, bigger than any other explosion was made on the battle field. Tanks were easy being picked off and disposed of thanks to these explosions. The enemy soldiers were scattering more and more thanks to this. More than fifty of these large bombs were sent out and destroyed most of the enemy.

"Sir some are getting away!" Miku pointed out

General Azula looks at one of her men "Sound the horns and signal the other half of the troops. Then we surround the enemy. We will not let them get away." She informed

He nods and blows into her horn, once he did all the other once started blowing into their horns loudly making sure that their signaled was heard for the other troops to get ready and to surround the last of the enemy.

"Take no prisoners alive!" Toph shouted and started marching forward with her troops

Time has passed and the enemy was quickly surrounded thanks to Azula and Tophs quick thinking. They knew that if the enemy retreated they needed to be prepared, so they sent ten thousand troops to head off onto the other side of the mountains. Once they did they knew that the enemy would be surrounded perfectly.

They were right; once the enemy was surrounded they took out the last of it. Once everyone knew that the battle was over everyone cheered and chanted. They were happy they finally defeated the last of Ozai's so called dream and they were grateful to have such great leaders to guide them into this battle they won greatly.

Then sun has almost disappeared behind the mountains. A figure lies on the grounds of the battle field looking into the dim night sky. An earthbender walks over to the lying figure and sighs looking down on them.

"Need any help?" Toph said looking down at her friend

Azula snaps of her thought's and looks back at her friend "Yea"

Toph hold out her hand to her friend. Azula grins and takes the hand now being pulled up, once she was standing she bends down picking up her helmet wiping it down then she turns looking off into the reddish, orange sky.

"We kicked ass today huh?" Toph said looking off into that direction as well

Azula smiles "Yea we did"

The blind earthbender smiles and wraps her arm around her friends shoulders "Come on, let's get back to our troops and celebrate." She said

"That sounds like a good idea" she said and started walking off with Toph

"So did you send a message out?" her friend asked

The firebender nods "Yea I told Miku to do it for me; I wanted to stay out here a bit long." She informed

Her friend raises a brow "You better not have a thing for dead bodies Azula"

Azula chuckels "I don't, but I do have a thing for the battle field" she said looking back

Toph nods "That's understandable; all great warriors love the battle field" she simply stated

Azula and Toph chuckle and continue to walk back to their campsite where a large feast was held at. Along with cheers and chats of a great victory that was won that day. The two greatest leaders of earth and fire were now going to be talked about for many years to come and how they battled against the evil that had terrorized all four nations for so many years.


	11. Past and Present Collide: Part 10

A scarecrow dressed in fire nation clothing stands happily in front of a wall. Ocean blue eyes narrow looking at the target. With a quickly reaction and a flick her wrist she sent three blades into the scarecrow almost successfully pinning him to the wall but only one blade pierced his arm. Her teacher quickly comes out of nowhere and hits the young woman's fingers with her closed fan.

"You did it again" she said looking at her student a bit disappointed

The young woman rubs her fingers "I know it's just a bit harder than I thought" she said trying to explain herself

Amber eyes slightly narrow "That's no excuse; no matter how hard it is you must keep practicing understand?" she said in a serious tone

Her student nods her head "Yes"

The young woman smiles "Good, now let's take a break for now." She said walking over to her friend and wrapping an arm around her shoulders "How does tea and sweets sound?"

A smile appears on her friends face "Amazingly good" she said and started walking back into the palace with her friend

Six months have passed since the great battle Azula and Toph fought. After the great battle people started speaking about the great elements of earth and fire. A bit after the battle when the third of the six months passed Zuko and Mai were married. Everyone enjoyed the wedding and even Azula sent a gift to them from the Earth Kingdom.

And of course Katara received a gift as well. It was a special set of throwing knifes custom made just for her. They didn't have the signature red like she used from Mai. It was pure silver steel all the way. The handles were flat and smooth with six small holes, and of course the blade was double edged. The blades were very sharp and very pointy at the tip of each one.

When the new Fire Lady saw the blades her eyes brighten and almost tear up saying they were the most beautiful thing she has ever seen. Of course Katara laughed at the thought, tell Mai that it was silly. But once she said that Mai looked at her and spoke in a serious tone saying blades from Azula was a special gift and that Katara must take extra special care of them. Seeing as Mai being her teacher she nodded her head but still trying to understand her friend's point of view about the blades meaning.

"So have you received any resent messages from Azula?" Mai asked pouring her friend a cup of tea

Katara shakes her head carefully taking the cup of tea "Not yet, I sent one about three days ago." She informed

The young woman nods "Good" said simply said pouring herself a cup of tea "Did you tell her you were getting better at your skills?" she asked

Katara smiles remembering the letter she got from Azula "Yes she said she's very proud of me and she told me to tell you thank you for teaching me."

The Fire Lady smiles waving her friend off "Oh it's no problem; at least it kept you busy." She said taking a sip

"True" the waterbender said carefully picking up a cookie "You know it's kind of funny, I didn't know Azula had so many lessons taught to her, I didn't even know she had class with you until she told me." She said taking a bite

Mai nods placing her cup down "Oh yea, we did a couple of class together when we were just kids. She and I usually went head to head out in the garden trying to see who could hit the most targets. It was usually a tie and she accepted it but whenever her father was around she would say something's." she quickly spoke remembering all the times Azula would change her attitude every time Ozai appeared

The Ambassador looks at her cup of tea "It must have been hard to keep a friendship with her" she quietly said

Her teacher nods and speaks up "It was, but I still stayed beside her along with Ty Lee. We could tell in her eyes that she didn't really mean the things she did. But after Zuko was banished everything happened so fast, the next thing we know Azula was sent off somewhere." She sighs watching the steam rise out of her cup "After two to three years that passed Azula comes back, she was so different and it was sad because it felt like I lost a friend." She quietly explained

Ocean blue eyes look up at her friend "I'm sorry you felt that way."

Mai shakes her head and looks up smiling at Katara "Don't be" she said and carefully held her friend's hand "You brought her back to us and I couldn't be any more grateful for you doing that." She said smiling

Katara smiled back and lightly squeezed her friend's hand "It wasn't that hard, she just needed love and understanding." She simply said

"I still thank you" the young woman said moving her hand away holding her cup up and taking another sip

"Mai?" a male voice called out

Mai looks up and smiles "Were in here Zuko" she said

The young Fire Lord walks in with a smile on his face "I just finished up another meeting." He said carefully sitting himself down next to his wife

"How was it?" The Fire Lady asked

"It was ok, the Generals mostly talked about the Earth and Fire leaders" he said with a light chuckle at the end fixing himself a cup of tea

Mai chuckles as well "Again?" she asked only to receive a light nod from her husband "My, my, Azula and Toph are becoming very popular." She said looking at the Ambassador

The young woman chuckles "I know right"

A servant walks in a bit nervous "My lord"

Zuko looks up from his cup of tea "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but there is someone here to see you" he said walking over to the three people

The Fire Lord raised a curious brow "How-Who is it?" a bit surprised that someone could just walk into the palace unannounced

"Sir its" he leans over and whispers in his ear

Azula sighs taking a stroll down the streets of a village called Chin, her and her troops decided to stop by there and take a break. The six months passed by faster than what she expected, during those six months she sent most of the men back to the Fire Nation and only kept fifty like she ordinary requested. She didn't have a reason to keep so many men with her, the battle was long over so there was no need for a large army to travel with her.

After the second month Toph left, she said she needed to head back to Ba Sing Se and talk with the Council of Five. But before they went their separate ways they had another sparring match, it was funny because the Earth Kingdom troops made a small fighting ring just for them. The sparring was something amazing that the troops have ever seen. Some were cheering for Azula and some were cheering for Toph. Even Miku was cheering for Toph but this time it was Azula who won in the end.

Toph's new nickname was Sweetpea, as soon as the earthbender heard that she gritted her teeth and bared the nickname. She knew Azula didn't like the name Sunshine so it pretty much added up when Azula won and gave her that nickname. The firebender snapped out of her thoughts when she approached a drinking tavern, all she could hear was a bartender and a drunken customer yelling at each other.

As she got closer to the doors she was surprised as the drunken man was thrown out of the tavern. The firebender just stood there for a moment the let out a deep sigh. She never really liked drunk people because most of the time they were rude and usually very violet.

"Hey you ok?" she asked in a neutral tone.

When he didn't answer she lightly scoffed and rolled the man over with her foot. As soon as she did that her eyes widen in shock and got a bit closer the man. She looked at the man wanting to say something but couldn't.

"S-Sensei? Is that really you?" she asked finally finding her voice

The older man slowly opened his eyes looking at her "Depends" he carefully sits up "Were you my student?" he asked

"Y-Yes, it's me Azula. Don't you remember?" she asked looking at him

"Yes the pain in the ass that wouldn't leave let me be, always wanting to learn more." He said

The firebenders eyes narrow looking at her old master "Geez old man you really know how to keep memories"

He chuckles "At least I remember" he looks at her then a glint passes through his eye "Training you was always the best thing I could possible remember" he stands up "you my dear were something different" right after he said that he quickly attacked her

Azula quickly started blocking each strike that was made. She remembered his moves and each strike he throw at her. But then something caught her off guarder, he started moving more drunken like. Her teacher saw this and quickly kicked her in the stomach which caused her to stumble back. Amber eyes widen in shock, it's been so long since she was hit but one of her teachers.

Her eyes narrow and she quickly moves forward throwing punches and kicks to which her teacher easily tossed to the side. He falls over happily drinking some rice wine from his gourd, Azula quickly kicked up and tried to use a stomp technique but he quickly back flipped and sent ten quick punches to her stomach and chest.

"What the f-" she was quickly cut off by random like kicks

She kept trying to land a hit or something, but his movements were just so off and weird to her. She quickly stepped forward and tried to punch again but as soon as a fist landed on her master he quickly rolled it off like nothing then sent two hard punches to her ribs. Azula coughed up a bit of spit and lands on her knees breathing heavily.

He smiles "you seem a bit off balance Azula" he said looking at his old student

"No kidding" she said glaring at him as she stands up "were did you learn that from old man?" she asked

"Do you like?" he asked chuckling putting away his gourd filled with rice wine "It was something I learned awhile back"

"What's it called?" she asked wanting to learn something like that already

"Zui Quan" he simply said

Azula raises a brow looking as him oddly "Drunken Fist?" she asked

He nods and smiles "You want to learn yes?"

"Yes I do" she said grinning, a chance to learn new fighting techniques was something she always looked forward to

"Come I'll show you the place I have been staying." He said while walking away

"Hold on old man, first I have to tell my second in command and troops that I will be leaving for a bit with you ok. I don't want them to worry." She said standing in the other direction already

He nods and walks over to his old student "Very well, let's go before the sun goes down" he said following her

They quickly walked over to the area where her troops were staying at. As soon as they approached the area all of the troops greeted Azula with great happiness. As they kept walking Miku notices the General walking up to her, a brow raises noticing a somewhat drunken man was right beside her.

The Colonel walks over to her "Uhh General, Sir"

Azula smiles "Yea?"

"Uhh there's a man beside you" Miku said looking at the old man

The General grins "Yes I know"

"Who is he?" she asked

"One of my great teachers, Masaru" she said then turns to the old man "Sensei Masaru this is my second in command Miku" gesturing to her friend

He chuckles and tips his straw hat "A pleasure to meet a friend" he said

"Likewise, I heard some interesting things about Azula's teachers and I must say it is a great honor to meet one of them." Miku said giving a slight bow to the teacher

He chuckles "I'm glad to hear it" he looks at his old student "Seito don't you have to say something to your friend and troops?" he said

"Oh right" she said snapping out of her thoughts "Miku I'm going to be leaving for a bit" she said looking at her friend

The Colonel raised a brow looking at her "Where are you going?" she asked

"With Sensei Masaru to learn more techniques." The prodigy informed

"How long will you be gone?" she asked

The old man speaks up "Knowing her, give her at least a month or two" he said chuckling "she will learn quickly, I know she will" he simply said

Miku's eyes widen "THAT LONG!?" she shouted

"Miku calm down, I'll be back as soon as I can ok." The General said trying to calm down her friend

The firebender sighs looking at her "Ok"

Azula chuckles placing her arm on her friends shoulders "Don't worry, I'll stop by and stuff to check on y'all, just relax." She simply said "Think of this as a small vacation since we had not rest for a least more than six months" she pointed out

"That's true." Miku said agreeing to that "Very well, I'll try to consider this a vacation and I'll inform the men for you too ok." She said looking at her

The General smiles "Thanks Miku"

"No problem, just hurry back ok." She said looking at her

"Yes Sir, Colonel Sir" Azula said mockingly saluting her

Miku's eyes narrow and lightly pushes her friend "Shut up and go"

The General laughs and starts to walk away with her teacher. She smiled as she walked away, she couldn't wait to learn such an interesting fighting technique. Not only that but she could catch up with her teacher and ask how the heck he ended up all the way out here. She snapped out of her thoughts as soon as she heard the old man singing a quiet tune. She chuckled remembering how he always sung some kind of tune while doing something else.

Fire Lord Zuko looked at the opening doorway which leaded to the family room. He felt a bit nervous and excited at the same time. When the servant told him who was waiting to speak with me. He was in shock because he never expected anything like this to happen but it did. He took a deep breath and was about to step forward but he hesitated.

"Hey are you ok?" His wife asked walking up beside him

The young man shakes his head "It's been so long"

"I know it has" she quietly said then gently took his hand "I'll go in with you"

He lightly smiles "Thank you Mai"

They slowly made their way into the family room and saw an older woman sitting quietly in a chair whose amber eyes were scanning the room till they saw two people walking in. A smile graced her lips and she slowly stood up. Zuko's eyes widen thinking it was a dream but it wasn't, it was indeed the real deal.

"Mother" he quietly spoke

She smiled warmly and slowly walked up to him "Zuko"

His eyes watered and quickly walked up to the woman giving her a strong hug afraid that she might disappear again. Ursa smiled holding her son tightly feeling tears run down her cheek. It felt like forever since they held each other. As soon as the hug was over they looked over at one another. Zuko noticed his mother's hair was starting to turn a bit gray; her face had very little lines. She still looked youthful and very little had changed. Ursa did the same thing as well noticing his hair grew out a bit, he grew so much while she was away. Then she noticed the scar on his face, her smile almost vanished as she lightly touched it.

Zuko closed his eyes and quietly spoke "We have much to talk about"

His mother nods "Yes we do"

"Please come with us, we have tea and sweets ready for us."

"Let's get going then"

They quietly walked through the halls of the Fire Nation palace. Ursa's eyes scanned the areas noticing how very little has changed. But the change was a good thing; she noticed the halls were brighter and livelier. Then her eyes lay upon her son and wife. She couldn't help but smile knowing who her son's wife was. Seeing her son and his wife all grow up started to make her feel a bit old but it didn't bother her that much.

Katara sat quietly in the room drinking her tea till she heard footsteps. She smiled and slowly stood up then her eyes widen seeing another woman walk in. She carefully looked over this woman and quickly figured out with was Zuko's and Azula's mother. She could tell by the small facial features that they all shared.

The Fire Lord spoke up "Mother this is Ambassador Katara from the water tribe" gesturing to his friend "Katara this is Ursa my mother." He said smiling

The young woman smiled and held out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you"

Ursa smiled back and gently shook her hand "It's nice to meet you as well" she said

After the small greetings were done they all sat around the table pouring some tea for the older woman. It didn't take long before Zuko started to ask his mother questions. Asking where she had been this whole time and how she managed to come back her. Not only that but he was also curious of why she came back here to the Fire Nation Palace.

Usra answered the questions her son asked. She informed him that she went into hiding on a small island near the Fire Nation that apparently no one was aware about. She explained that it was a special island that she found when she was younger and kept the secret for herself. She had a home and everything there. She also told him why she came back, she said she received some information about a New Fire Lord taking Ozai's place and discovered that it was him. So she came back to the palace because she knew it was safe to do so.

Once she finished with her story she asked for Zuko's story of why he had a scar on his face. Zuko calmly explained of how he got the scar on his face then started explaining his whole story of what he had to go through to get to this point in time. Ursa looked into her cup of tea sadly after hearing what her song had to go through. She apologized for letting him go through all of it and of course Zuko quickly forgave her.

"After least he won't cause any more harm to you or the four nations." She quietly said

Zuko nodded "I agree" he said taking a sip

The older woman looked over at the water tribe girl "I'm sorry to ask but may I ask which water tribe you are from?"

Katara smiled "I'm from the Southern Water Tribe" she informed

"That's pretty far" Ursa said a bit surprised "How long have you been here?" she asked

"I've been here for a while, maybe for about a year and couple months." She said smiling

"You must be a very busy young lady staying here for that long" Ursa said smiling back at the young girl

Katara lightly blushes and speaks "Well that's half true"

A fine brow raises "Half?" she asked

"Yes, the other half of the truth is because I sit by Azula's side" The Ambassador calmly informed

Both of Ursa's brows shot up in surprise "My daughter Azula?" she asked making sure if she heard right

The waterbender nods "Yes, you see Ursa I have been going out with your daughter for quiet sometime now" she quietly informed still blushing

"I see" was all she said for a moment sitting quietly apparently thinking over something then she finally spoke up "I'm sorry I'm just a little shocked hearing my daughter is still in the palace, the last information I heard about her was when Ozai claimed her as his successor."

Zuko quietly chuckled "Now that was a long time ago" he said taking a sip of tea

"Please tell me, has anything happened to her awhile I was away." The older woman asked in a concerned tone

"Yes, a lot has changed but it's for the better" Katara happily informed

The Fire Lord nods "I agree, she has changed a lot mother"

"Is she here?" Ursa asked getting ready to move

The Ambassador sighed "No" looks into her cup of tea with sad eyes "I'm sorry to inform but she went off into war to fight against Ozai's rebellion she won't return until everything is taken care of." She informed in a sad quiet tone

The mother's eyes sadden as well hearing such information "I see"

Zuko quickly spoke up "Don't worry mother she'll come back home soon" he informed trying to sooth his mother's thoughts

She sighs "I suppose" she looks at Katara for a bit then looks at her son "Do you think you could leave us? I would like to talk to Katara alone for a moment." Looking back at the waterbender

Zuko looked between the women and nodded "Of course mother" then slowly stood up "Send someone once you're done" he said

Katara started feeling a bit nervous and looked at her friend Mai. The young Fire Lady walked over to her and gave a gently squeeze on her shoulder trying to give some kind of quick comfort for her student then slowly walked off with her husband who was waiting by the door. Now the only people left in the room was the waterbender and her lover's mother.

"It's hard to believe that she has changed for the better." The older woman said

Katara looked at her oddly raising a brow "Why is that?" she calmly asked

The older woman sighs looking at her cup of tea "Because I have always known her to be cruel and heartless to everyone around her" then looks at the Ambassador "I was surprised that she found some like you" she quietly said

The waterbender looks at her and lightly smiles "Times have changed Ursa and so has she"

"I can see that" she quietly stated "How did you do it?" she quickly asked

Katara looked at her puzzled "Do what?"

"To make her change." She asked "I have tried to change Ozai a long time ago but he was a very stubborn man. I always assumed Azula would be just like him in every way since she was around him most of the time." She concluded

She slightly shook her head "Well you're wrong about that. Azula only acted that way to get some kind of attention from you. When she learned firebending she got some kind of attention from Ozai." She informed

Amber eyes slightly widen "Is that why she acted that way?" she asked

"Yes, she told me awhile back" the young woman informed and carefully took a sip of her tea "There are a lot of things you need to know. Zuko isn't the only one Ozai marked." She quietly pointed out placing her cup down

Ursa leaned forward a bit "Then please tell me, I want to know what he has done to my daughter." she said in a sadden tone

Katara looked back at her with worried eyes "You're not going to like it."

"Please Katara, I need to know. I have been feeling guilty for a long time now because I left her without even saying a word." She said then gently places her hand over Katara's hand "Please" she said in a pleading tone

The Ambassador looked back at her lover's mother and lightly sighed. She had always hoped that it would be Azula who would talk to her mother about this. But since Azula was far away she guessed that it was up to her to give the story to Ursa. She looked into those sad amber eyes and nodded ready to give Azula's full side of the story. The story that Ursa never knew.


	12. Past and Present Collide: Part 11

Only two days have passed since Azula had been with her teacher. The first day was nothing but talking, trying to catch up on things. The firebender asked all the questions she wanted to know from her teacher and of course he happily answered each and every one. After her questions were answered it was her teachers turn. There weren't that many questions to answer though from what Azula could tell.

The next day wasn't much either. Nothing but gathering tons of water since her Sensei lived just on the outskirts of the village which was also near a large lake not too far from the home as well. So it was pretty much off with the armor and into workers mode. She didn't mind really, all of her masters made her do lots of labor work when she was younger. Of course each teacher had to kick her ass in sparring in order to make her do the labor work.

"Sensei you can't be serious?" the firebender said looking back at her teacher

He sat on a small wooden chair looking at her while drinking out of the gourd "I'm as serious as a hog-monkey's red ass. Now do it." He said in a challenging tone

Azula looked at him annoyed "But that's just stupid, it doesn't even sound like fighting it sounds like playing dead." She said holding her ground

"If I can't get you to do it, then I'll make you." He said slowly getting up

"Ha! Good luck old man, last time you caught me by surprise but this time I'm ready." She said taking a fighting stance

The old man chuckles walking up to her "Sure you are"

As soon as he said that she quickly threw a punch which was easily avoided. She went to strike again but as soon as she did her wrist was wrapped up by the black cloth that was attached to the gourd. Her teacher chuckled and quickly grabbed ahold of her belt.

"Hey! What the -" then she was quickly flipped over landing hard on the grassy ground "Ow" was all she was able to breath out

The teacher looked at her raising a brow "Now let's see" he quietly mumbled

He grabbed her by the belt again and made her flip again landing on her side. She groaned then eyes widen being pulled up by the cloth tired around her wrist. Making her stand once more he twirled her arm along with a powerful leg swipe he made her tumble hard on the ground. After what seemed like hours which in reality was only twenty minutes of being throw on the ground she quickly yanked her arm away and freed herself.

"Are you trying to kill me!?" she shouted looking at her teacher

He chuckled and took a quick drink from the gourd then spoke "All students with style must learn how to fall right. That's your first lesson." Chuckling at his student

"Some lesson" she said glaring at him while rubbing her back "And what you mean must learn how to fall?" she grumpily asked

He looked at her seriously "Let's face it Azula" then quickly pointed a finger at her face causing her to move back a bit "All your life you have learned how to fight perfectly and never miss a move" he said waving his finger around "But this fighting technique does not require you to be perfect at all."

Azula stood there for a moment then subconsciously rubbed her sore arm "oh" she quietly whispered

He chuckles "Don't be ashamed, I know how you feel. Remember I had to go through the same thing as well with my teachers." He said then walked up to her "Now let me see." Quickly grabbing ahold of her belt again

"YOU'RE A CRAZY OLD MAN!" she yelled being flipped onto her back

He chuckled more "This is only just the beginning."

Before she could say anything her wrist was wrapped again "AHH!"

Miku looks up from the maps "Did you hear something?" she asked one of the soldiers

The firebender looked at her oddly "Uhh no Colonel I didn't." he said

"Must be the wind." She shrugged and went back to the maps

In the gardens of the Fire Nation palace Katara stood in the small pool and started to move in fluent movements. Letting a stream of water become an extension of herself, then she started to do quick steady moves letting the stream of water go in different directions. She continued to do this for another hour till she finally decided to take a small break. She smiled as she carefully streamed the water back to where it came from.

"That was beautiful" a female voice said

Katara looked to the side noticing Ursa sitting by "it's just some techniques I learned while in the Northern water tribe" she said smiling

"I have never seen a waterbender in action before" smiling at the young woman "And it was beautiful, I bet that's one of the reasons why my daughter loves you." She said looking at her

The Ambassador lightly blushes smiling back "Yes, she has told me that several times before" she informed

Ursa smiled for a moment then spoke in a calm tone "Katara" getting the waterbenders attention "I have another question I have been meaning to ask you." She said

Katara looked back at her and slowly got out of the water "Ok"

"How could you tell that Azula truly loved you?" she quietly asked looking at her hands "Back then I mean had you ever thought it was some kind of trap or something?" she said looking back up at the young woman

Katara lightly smiled at the question "I did think that once. But then one day Azula did something for me I thought I would never see in my life." She said

"What was it?" the older woman asked wishing to know more about her daughter and all the changes that had happened

"She begged for forgiveness" Katara said smiling

Amber eyes widen "For forgiveness?" she asked in an intrigued voice

The young woman smiles "Yes" then held out her hand "I'll tell you the story just let me get into the proper clothes and we can talk in the family studies." She said helping the older woman up

Ursa smiled now standing up "I'll be waiting with tea" she said

The Ambassador smiled nodding then started walking off going into the room to change into more suitable clothing. Awhile she was doing that Ursa asked a servant to make some tea and bring some fruit over as well to have something to snack on. It didn't take long for her to wait, as soon as everything was being placed on the table Katara showed up sitting across from the older woman. Once she got situated they served themselves some fresh tea.

Katara took a sip and gently placed the cup down "Have you ever received any word of when Ba Sing Se was conquered and the Avatar was killed?" she asked

"Yes I have, I thought things couldn't get any worse" the woman said

"I thought so too. It was also the day I almost broke up with Azula." The waterbender informed

Ursa looked up at her "Oh?"

"Yup, now where do I begin?" she asked herself quietly "I think I know, we were in an underground city, Zuko and Azula were there along with the Dai Li. We were battling….."

_Zuko chops downward, flinging one of his fiery whips at Katara, who deflects it with her water tentacle. As Katara counter attacks, Azula leaps from the top of a crystal cluster and shoots a blast of fire down at her. Katara deflects the attack and another blast of fire from Zuko by bending her water into a wall. Zuko swings an arc of fire and Azula shoots a blue fire ball. The fire ball makes a direct hit and Katara is blown back, colliding with a cluster of crystals. She falls to the ground, unconscious. Katara's hair has come undone and flows freely. Seconds' later Katara gains consciousness just as the Dai Li surround her. Katara bends the water from the channel and forms a ring of water around her. The water sprouts eight tentacles as she enters the octopus stance. Aang enters his fighting stance and prepares to face his many opponents. He then looks to Katara, who is desperately fighting off the Dai Li agents._

"_There's too many." He said _

_Katara sees him turn around and earthbends several crystals out of the ground to form a tent over him. Within moments the crystal tent illuminates. Zuko and the Dai Li are frightened but also enchanted by this light. An incredible explosion of spiritual power destroys the crystals. The Dai Li agents shield themselves from the blast. Aang rises from the ground in a bright pillar of cosmic light. She looks up at Aang, hope returning to her. Aang levitates in the air, until suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes his body. Katara looks to where the lightning came from and sees Azula smiling confidently as smoke rises from her extended fingers. _

_Aang's body starts to fall to the ground. Katara stares shocked and horrified, tears rolling down her face. She turns her body and swirls the water around her. She creates a large wave and rides on top of it towards Aang, arms spread behind her. The wave rolls over Zuko and the Dai Li, washing them away. Katara catches Aang and lands on the ground, the water flowing away from her. She holds Aang's unconscious body and looks up hopelessly. Zuko and Azula begin advancing on Katara and the fallen Aang when a fire blast hits the ground between in front of them. The waterbender looks up seeing Iroh jump down from a cliff and land between her and his niece and nephew, entering his battle stance._

"_You've got to get out of here! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" he shouted to her _

_Iroh shoots fire blasts at any potential attackers. Katara makes her escape with Aang. She goes to the waterfall and bends the water. She forms a rising and twisting current that lifts her and Aang upward making a quick getaway. It didn't take long to find everyone, as soon as they got on Appa they took off. Katara takes out the oasis water and bends the small amount of water out of it. She holds it over her palm and makes it spin in a small circle until it begins to glow with energy. _

_She places the water over the wound on his back. It lowers into the wound and enters Aang's body. Katara holds Aang close and begins crying. For an instant, Aang's arrow glows, and a second later he groans from the recovery. Katara gasps and smiles joyfully, turning Aang around to look at him. Aang smiles as he looks back at Katara. Katara pulls Aang to her and holds him close, grateful that he is still alive._

"_The Earth Kingdom…has fallen." Said the Earth King as they flew away_

Ursa looks at Katara with eyes a bit wide. Needless to say she was speechless at just part of the story she was told. Katara looked back at her and noticed Ursa hadn't moved a muscle and was just starting at her. She was starting to get uncomfortable with the stare and gently waved her hand in front of the older woman getting her attention.

"Ursa are you ok?" she asked

The older woman snaps out of her thoughts "Oh sorry, yes I am." She said feeling a bit embarrassed "I'm so sorry she did that, it must have been very hard to speak with her after all of that."

The Ambassador sighs looking at her cup of tea "Yes it was"

"Please continue" she quietly said

Katara nods "Ok, as soon as we left we went to go find our father…."

_After the gang found Chief Hakoda's ships they sailed back to Chameleon Bay. Night fall came and Katara couldn't sleep. She looked over to her left where she saw Aang resting. He still hadn't awakened. She clinched her fist thinking how Aang got hurt. He was hurt by Azula; she knew she shouldn't have trusted her. And to think she was getting ready to admit that she was truly in loved with Azula. She couldn't sleep she had to get up. So she did, she left the tent and started walking._

"_Katara where are you going?" her father asked walking over to her_

"_I going for a walk, I need some time to think" she said in an irritated voice_

_He looked at her with worried eyes "Is something wrong?"_

"_No dad I'm fine" she said sighing out of frustration "Just leave me alone" she said looking away from him "I'll be back soon" and started walking away again _

"_I'll be here when you get back" he said in a calm voice _

"_Fine, whatever" was all she said_

_She didn't know how long she walked, she didn't even know how far away from camp she walked. All she knew was that she was away from everything. It was just her, the ocean, and the moon. She sighs out of frustration and sits on a rock rubbing her temples. She was so out of it she didn't even hear someone walking over to her. _

"_Hey" a familiar voice calls out_

_Katara turns around and glares at the person "You got a lot of nerve showing your face here." She said in a hatful tone _

_Azula looks at her a bit surprised by the tone "What did I do?"_

"_You know exactly what you did. You nearly killed Aang!" Katara nearly shouted walking over to the firebender _

"_He's still alive?" she asked _

"_Yes, thanks to me!" the waterbender stated then turned her back to Azula "I saved him" she said _

_Azula was starting to get the feeling that she shouldn't have come here and rubbed the back of her neck "That's good" she said in a quiet tone _

_Katara's shoulders visibly shook from her anger "Shut up Azula, don't act like you didn't really mean to kill him. I saw you with that smug look on your face when you shot him." She said turning back around facing the firebender _

"_I had orders from my father. I was just doing my mission." Azula said stated _

_The young girl crossed her arms over her chest looking away "Yea sure, whatever makes you happy."_

_Azula was starting to feel a bit hurt and slowly reached out to touch the girl "Katara"_

"_NO!" she shouted slapping the hand away from her "I'm sick of your excuses and everything. What you did was unforgivable and cruel. Right now I don't even want you around me." She said in a harsh tone _

_The prodigy looked at her with widen eyes "What are you saying?"_

_Ocean blue eyes narrowed "I'll be honest with you Azula" and walked closer to the firebender "I hate you; I never want to see you again. I want you to forget about us. And if you as so much as come near me or Aang ever I will promise you a slow and painful death understand?" she said in a harsh cold tone _

"…_." The prodigy's eyes were wide in shock hearing those words_

_The young girl turned her back again "Now just leave before I make you leave." she said in a venomous tone _

_Azula didn't move "K-Katara"_

"_I SAID GO!" she yelled not even wanting to look at her _

_The prodigy looked that the girl for a moment then turned her back as well "Before I leave, I must warn you. Fire Nation ships will start sailing these areas." She quietly informed "As much as you hate me I will still help you whether you like it or not" she said in a firm tone "I'll be sending one ship near here, three crew members and a captain, it shouldn't be too much trouble to capture." She quietly said _

"_Didn't I just tell you to leave?" speaking in an annoyed tone _

_The firebender paused for a moment then kept talking "Once you capture it I will do all I can to make sure you and your friends don't get questioned."_

"_Leave Azula" she said once more _

_Azula started to walk away "I'll come back for you. I'm not giving up that easily." She said while walking _

"_I'll still hate you even when you come back" Katara quietly informed the firebender as she disappeared _

Ursa looked at her cup of tea wondering how her daughter must have felt after she left "Those are some heavy words" she quietly said

"I know, I do regret saying that to her" she quietly informed looking at her hands resting on her lap "I am very grateful that she is a determined person to keep what she wants" she said with a very light smile

Ursa lightly smiled as well looking at the young woman "Yes, she has always been like that ever since she was an infant."

"General Iroh told me a couple of small stories of how she was when she was a baby" Katara said gently picking up her cup and taking a sip

"Maybe I could tell you mine since you're telling me yours" she said

The Ambassador smiled "That would be nice"

"Maybe even show you baby pictures" Ursa said smiling more

Katara lightly chuckled "I would like that" she said placing her cup down "If Azula was here she would probably try to hide them" chuckling again

"She couldn't do it" the older woman said grinning just like her daughter "before I left the palace I asked my servants to keep all my children's pictures, toys, and other items in a special compartment hidden in my room."

Katara smiled "Smart"

The amber eyed woman chuckled "I know. Where do you think Azula gets her cunning from?" she asked grinning "Ozai was never really that smooth as far as I remembered." She said drinking a bit of her tea

Katara smiled thinking for a moment "I have noticed Azula was pretty sly hiding things from Ozai, which leads me to continue with the rest of my story" she said

"Oh yes" places the cup down "please go on." She said smiling

The young woman continues with the story "What Azula said was true because within three days more fire nation ships were sailing by. But there was this one ship that was pretty close to us for the past two nights…."

_Hakoda walks up to the small gathering and crouches down. It was starting to get dark and they knew they need to leave the small island soon before a Fire Nation ship spots them. _

"_We need to figure a way out of this island." Bato said looking at everyone _

"_I know but it's a bit hard with the ships that keep passing through here." Hakoda said looking at the sea for a bit _

_Sokka looked at him a bit worried "What are we going to do dad?" he asked _

_Katara mentally sighed already knowing what to say "I got it" she said getting everyone's attention "We can take one of their ships"_

"_You mean capture it?"Sokka asked looking at his sister skeptically _

_She nods "Yes, the ship that sails the closes to the island should be easy to take over. Once we do that we can easily sail out of here." She calmly said _

"_Smart sugar queen" Toph said grinning _

_Hakoda nods and looks at everyone "Alright let's do it, tonight we do as planned."_

_Later on that night the ship that sailed closes was easily captured. Sokka was a bit curious of why there were not that many crew members on such a large ship. Hakoda pointed out that most of the Fire Nation soldiers were heading to the Earth Kingdom to take it over. Everyone agreed with the logical explanation except for Katara. She already knew the real truth about the ship. _

_Everyone searched around the ship and noticed that there was plenty of food, water, and Fire Nation uniforms to take. While everyone was doing that Katara looked into each room wondering if there was anything else Azula had added to the ship. She noticed one room was a bit bigger than all the other ones and quietly walked in. _

_She looked around the room thoroughly, till she found a small scroll. She looked at it carefully noticing there were no markings on it or ever around it. Plus it was too small to be a map. It was about the right side for just a small note maybe. So without any further questions in her head, she carefully opened it and started reading it._

'_If the person I know found this letter while on this ship then I wish you luck. There should be plenty of supplies for everyone. If there is not enough clothing, I left some of my Fire Nation cloaks in the small closet. Stay low and I'll pass a word on.'_

_-A_

_Katara looked at the letter over and over again. She knew who the letter was from then she lightly traced over the only initial that was on the letter. She wanted to cry because someone she hated was still by her side. She rolled up the letter and walked over to the small closet and opened it seeing several Fire Nation robes. _

_She carefully took one and quickly smelt the strong mix of spices. It smelt just like her. She couldn't help but lightly smile at the scent. She carefully wrapped it around her and huffed noticing that the cloak was a bit big on her. Of course she knew Azula was taller than her and more built as well. But that didn't bother her. Once it was on, she walked out of the room._

"So even after what you said you still felt something for her." The older woman said with a gentle smile on her face

"How could I not, she was helping me even after I told her all that stuff" Katara said looking at her tea

Ursa gently cupped her chin going into a bit of thought "I'm surprised she didn't do anything harsh to you. Normally if something did happen to her, she would go after the person. Well at least that's how I remembered her." She pointed out

The waterbender carefully picks up her cup "She still does that, once in a while. Depending on whom it is." She lightly smiles "She's a very protective person, during and after the war." She said looking at the older woman

"I can never imagine such a thing" she quickly said then eyes widen looking at the young woman "I'm sorry it's just-" trying to back track her words but Katara speaks up

She lightly waves her off "No need to explain Ursa, I understand where you're getting at. And its ok, I used to think the same way you did when we first started meeting." She calmly stated

The older woman sighs out of relief "Thank you" then takes a sip of her tea "So what happened after that?" she asked

Katara thinks for a moment then speaks "Well within a week or two, word was being carried out that the Avatar was dead. After that being said all Fire Nation just gave up looking for anyone that was involved with him" she ponders for a second "I don't really know how long we were at sea but it seemed like forever." She said sounding a bit dramatic

Ursa chuckles at this "I could imagine" she carefully pours herself more tea "I have traveled a lot by sea just to adventure around." She informed smiling

The young woman sighs "I wish I could say the same, but it wasn't an adventure. It was just hiding out." She starts to stir her tea with her waterbending "After Aang woke up and everything we decided to split up from the tribe to gather troops for the invasion."

A sharp brow rises "Hmm yes I did hear about that. The day of black sun." she stated

Katara nods "Yes" she slowly stops her waterbending "As days went on I didn't see Azula at all till we got to an area called Fire Fountain City." She said looking at the older woman

"What happened there?" she asked

She continues her story "Well my friend Toph and I got into a little disagreement and well we were covered in mud so…"

_Katara cleaned herself up, she decided to take her time since she overheard Toph say something about having fun. With that said she knew the boys would go with her. So there was no need to rush on anything. She dressed herself and fixed up hair just like she did before; once she was done she heard something behind her. She quickly turns around and frown's seeing Azula walk up to her slowly. _

"_What are you doing here?" she asked in an annoyed tone_

_The prodigy looks at her "I came to see you" she said then looked at the ground "I missed you" she quietly mumbled _

_Ocean blue eyes narrow "I'm still mad at you"_

_Azula looks at her "I know, but still I had to see you" she quietly said then noticed Katara's clothes were different. Fire Nation clothing looked really good on her she thought "Nice clothes" she said out loud _

_Katara looks at her a bit confused hearing that out of the blue "Thank you?" she said a bit confused. Azula didn't say much but her eyes were saying a lot, blushing red feeling those eyes on her "Stop that!" she quickly shouted _

_Azula snaps out of it then lightly blushes quickly turning around "Ok, Ok, sorry geez. It's hard not to look at a pretty girl." She bluntly stated. They stayed quiet for a moment till Azula quietly spoke up "So how has everything been?" she asked _

_The waterbender looks at her oddly "Fine I guess, you?" she asked _

_The young warrior sighs "Very destructive" was all she stated _

_Katara rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips "Great, what else did you destroy?" she asked _

_The tone of the voice caused Azula to confess very quickly "A volley ball area, someone's house, I kissed a boy and-" Katara's eyes widen quickly cutting her off._

"_Wait, wait, wait, did you just say you kissed someone?" she asked_

_Azula started to feel a bit worried "Ummm yes?" she hesitatingly answered _

_The waterbender walks over to the prodigy and grabs her shoulder roughly turning her around "Why?!" she asked loudly _

_Azula looks down into those eyes and sighs "Well I was doing like you told me to do. You know forget about us. So I tried to like boys and I ended up kissing one." She said _

_Katara steps back a bit and crosses her arms over her chest looking off to the side "What's his name?" she asked in a jealous tone _

_The firebender looked at her oddly for a bit then spoke "Chan, a real idiot." She sighs and continues "It was his house party, shit happened. Me, Ty Lee, Mai and Zuzu got kicked out so we went back and destroyed his house." She informed _

_Katara scoffs still a bit bothered by the kiss "Funny way of showing how you like someone" she annoyingly mumbled _

"_I didn't like him, I just tried." She quickly said _

"Excuse me." Ursa said cutting off Katara's story "Sorry, but are you telling me Azula tried to move on?" she intriguingly asked

The young woman nods and sighs "Yea and I'll be really honest here; it hurt badly when she told me." She quietly said

Amber eyes soften more and carefully pats the young woman's hand "You poor dear"

Katara lightly smiles at the motherly gesture and continues with her story "So where were we, oh so anyways….."

_Azula stands there looking at her "But when I tried, all I could think about was you." She quietly admitted "Katara I know what I did was wrong and I know that you hate me for all I did but please." She pleaded calmly taking a step closer to her "I want you to forgive me. I can't stand being away from you, and I can't stand that you hate me. I know I deserve it, but I want you back Katara." She said slowly getting on her knees "I-I love you" Katara looked at her with wide eyes hearing her say those words for the first time "Please forgive me, I don't want you to hate me anymore." Azula said then bows to the girl she admitted her love to _

_Katara looks at her and takes a step closer to her "Azula" she quietly whispered "For you doing all those things for me. The ship, the cloaks, everything. You did it to help us even after I said those things to you." _

_Azula picks up her head looked at her "Does this mean you forgive me?" she quietly asked _

"_Let me put it this way" she kneels down in front of her and quickly wraps her arms around her "I'm not mad at you anymore, so technically yes I forgive you." She said smiling feeling her lovers arms wrap around her waist "But you still have to make up for it ok." She said moving back a bit to look into those amber eyes _

_Azula lightly nods "Ok, I can do that."_

_The waterbender smiles "Good" she leans forward and kisses Azula "Spirits I missed you" she quickly whispered against her lips _

_Azula lightly chuckled "I missed me too" she said only to receive a punch to the arm "Ow! Ok, Ok I missed you a lot too" she said holding her lover tightly _

Ursa lightly laughs imagining how her daughter would say that. Then she smiled happily at the young waterbender "That was very sweet and adorable for her to do."

Katara lightly chuckles with a smile on her face as well "I thought it was very sweet of her to do as well." She said "She visited me for maybe two days since Toph kept taking the boys away to go scam on people." She happily informed

"You have some very interesting friends and brother." The older woman said eating a bit of fruit

"I know and I love them just the way they are." She said then thought for a moment remembering something else "You know that's another thing I love about Azula."

"What is?" Ursa asked

"The fact that she will love me no matter what." She said then slightly frowned "Even with certain waterbending abilities." She mumbled

"Is this still continuing the story?" she asked

"Something like that." Katara said taking a sip of her tea

Ursa nods "Then please." She gestured for Katara to continue with her story

"Well after we left that area we moved on. We found this quiet little area for a while and even met another waterbender from the southern water tribe" she said with a frown still on her face

Ursa lightly smiled noticing the frown on the young woman's face "That must have been nice to finally find someone from your home" she quietly informed

The waterbender sighs "It was nice at first but then I made a big mistake by wanting to learn from her."

The older woman looks at her a bit odd "What do you mean?"

"The other waterbender was a woman; she knew everything about how to use our surroundings as a water source and manipulate them." She said looking into her cup of tea "Even in a person's body." She quietly informed "It's called bloodbending, it's a technique used to control other bodies." She said looking up at Ursa with sad eyes

"Did you ever use it?" she quietly asked

The young woman nods with a sigh "Yes I have. Twice" she said not willing to get further into that story "When I first used it I was sick, I felt tainted by it." she said looking at her hands in her lap "I had nightmares for a while" she informed then lightly smiled "It's funny how Azula could easily tell that I needed someone, because usually after the nightmares she would pop up out of nowhere and take care of me" she said wiping a small tear away

Ursa watched the young woman and smiled happily "That's very sweet of her to do"

Katara nods "Yes it is" she quietly said

Azula lies on the ground annoyed and very upset after what happened today. She was ready to eat and sleep. "Sensei!" she shouted not willing to move from the ground "Am I do yet?!" she asked loudly

The old man comes out of the house standing by the door apparently cooking their meal "No! You still need to get me more wine." He said then walks back into the house

Azula groans in frustration, trying to remember why she wanted to stay with the old man again. She gets up from the ground and starts to make her way back into town. While on her walk she looks up at the orange and smiles thinking about her waterbender. Time has gone by fast and she was ready to head home.


	13. Past and Present Collide: Part 12

Amber eyes slowly open as the sun starts to rise. The firebending General sits up from the small cot and stretches her body. Once she's done she groggily gets up and walks over to the other side of the small house where a large bowl of water was placed on the table. She slips her hands into the bowl and starts to wash her face in order to wake up completely. After her little morning wake up routine she steps outside taking in a deep breath.

A month and eight days have passed already, every week or so her Sensei has given her a weird training exercise to work on. She didn't really understand. First it was the whole falling down thing that lasted for about a week, then the next exercise it was standing on top of large jars and moving water from one jar to the other with a bucket, the third exercise was being tied at the wrist again expect they were attached to bamboo sticks which caused her to feel like a puppet being thrown around all over the place.

The fourth training excise was a bit ok all she had to do was hang upside down and refill the bucket at the top with water from the buckets on the ground. The only thing that pissed her off was her teacher ended up trading her cups for smaller size cups in order to refill the buckets on the ground. Then of course her recent training exercise just sounded down right stupid. She had to crack walnuts with only her thumb and index fingers with both hands. She asked her teacher why and he explained its part of the technique. The way her fingers were curled was in the way of holding a sakazuki or an ochoko cup. He also explained that was the way of how to fight and said that the wrist and hands were the most important muscles of using this technique.

She sighed and accepted the stupid exercise. At least she wasn't being thrown around like some ragdoll. A small chuckle escapes her lips remembering how her teacher would talk to her every time she complained. It was always funny to talk back to her teachers. Hey she had to entertain herself somehow.

"Seito!" a voice calls out

Azula turns quickly grabbing two walnuts with her hands then cracks the two walnuts between her index finger and thumb as if it was nothing. Sensei Masaru chuckles watching his student then he slowly walks over to her.

"Very good. You're able to crack those with ease." seeing a smug look appeared on the firebenders face. He chuckles quietly and turns around facing away from her "Now onto the next exercise."

An exhausted sigh was all that was heard "Sensei you can't be serious, I only have a few days left before my time is up."

"Don't worry so much Azula you're doing very well for just two months into this technique. Once your time is up you will have already mastered it." He turns back around and looks at her "Keep using the technique and adding new ways to develop it further. That way this would make you a true master." He said smiling

Azula stands there quietly looking at him "You really have that much belief in me huh?"

Her Sensei chuckles "Azula when I trained you at a young age I already knew you would become a master at anything you put your mind to" then he grins crossing is arms over his chest "Ever stealing some extra treats for you and your little friends back then took some skill."

Eyes widen in shock "Wha- How did you know about that?" she asked

"I may be old but I'm not stupid. I knew all along, I just let you slide." He said grabbing his gourd filled with his favorite drink

She shakes her head chuckling "Damn you old man." Falsely mocking him

He waves her off walking over to the training area were all of the training tools were at "Yes, Yes damn me." Then he settles into his chair "Now next excise" he said in a somewhat serious tone.

The firebender nods and walks over to the training grounds standing in front of her Sensei ready for the next task at hand. She watches him take a long drink out of his gourd. If there was one thing she learned from this man it would have been patience's. She had learned when she was younger that if you bothered this man he would never teach you anything. Wait for him to speak and he would teach you everything.

He lets out a satisfied sigh after having a drink then sits up a bit "Now that we are finished with your last exercise you are now able to use your those lessons later on. Remember you may be using your whole body as a weapon but your wrist and fingers are the most valued."

Azula nods "Understood Sensei"

He smiles at his student and continues "This next exercise will be your wrist, they may be strong now but we need them stronger so that way the technique you'll be using during a fight won't affect you." He explained

The firebender thought for moment and gave a slight nod "Sounds logical, so what's this exercise I have to do for my wrist?" she asked

"Wrist push-ups" was all he said

The student looked at him oddly for a moment then spoke "Wrist push-ups? How does that one go?" she asked with a bit of hesitation in her voice

He chuckles "Quite simple, you see that stand over there?" he pointed out

Azula looked for a moment then nodded "Yea"

"Bring is here and get into push-up mode with your ankles resting on top" he said in a simple tone

"I think I get what you're saying" she said while bringing the stand over to her teacher

He nods smiling "Good now get to work we got a long day ahead of us." then starts to take another long drink from his favorite gourd.

Meanwhile back at the Fire Nation palace Katara sits quietly under some shade near a Koi fish pond. As she stares into the water she lets her mind wonder not even noticing someone was walking over to her. She lets out a quiet sigh and leans against the tree.

"Katara is everything alright? You seem a bit sad lately." Ursa asked taking a seat next to the Ambassador

The waterbender smiles and shook her head "I'm fine Ursa" she said looking at the older woman "really" she added noticing a worried expression

"Katara in my years of experience as a mother I know for a fact that my children were never good at lying. Even Azula knows that." She said looking at the young woman "Now please tell me what's wrong." She asked in a gentle tone

Feeling defeat she sighs once more "Well I-" she stops for a moment then speaks again "It's just been awhile since I have gotten a letter from Azula. The only letters I get are from Colonel Miku telling me Azula is training somewhere and won't be back in two months." She said in a sad tone

Ursa lightly nods "I see, so that's the reason you seem to be sad. You miss her." She said lightly smiling. _"Oh to be young and in love"_ she quietly thought "How much longer do you have to wait till you get another letter from Azula?" she asked

"I think a couple of more days" Katara said then lets out another sigh "But I don't like waiting." She mumbled

The older woman smiles "That's very understandable." Then she gently pats Katara's knee "Don't you worry Azula will be back soon you'll see." She said trying to comfort the young woman.

The Ambassador smiles at the comforting gesture "Thank you for listening Ursa."

"It's no problem. I am a mother after all and you have been by my daughter's side for so long. So this logically means you're my daughter-in-law and I'm your mother-in-law." She said happily

Katara was a bit shocked by the words "Are-Are you sure about that?" she asked now starting to develop a light blush

The older woman nods smiling happily "Yes I am greatly sure about it and besides I've always wanted a big family." She explained in a proud tone

Katara looks at the older woman with wide eyes then smiles "Oh ok" she thinks for a moment then speaks "Are you sure you're ok with me and Azula being together?" she asked

"Yes I am very sure. Love is love and no one should tell you otherwise." Ursa said smiling

The young woman smiled back and out of joy she gave the older woman a surprising hug "Thank you Ursa for accepting us."

The dark haired woman smiled hugging back "Your very welcome and please call me mom." She said now with just one arm wrapped around her so called daughter-in-laws shoulders

Katara's blue eyes sparked at the word mom. She looked at Ursa with a gently smile "I would like that" she said taking in Ursa's motherly comfort "I wonder how Azula is doing in her training." She pondered

The older woman thought for a moment and lightly shrugged "I'm not sure but I bet she's doing very well" she said with most confidence

Azula breaths in heavily feeling the sweat drip off her forehead "Sensei I don't think I can do anymore" she said collapsing on the ground

The older man looks at her and sits up right "Yes you can" he takes out a bamboo stick and lightly hits her back "Come on" as soon as Azula got into push-up mode he started to slide the stick back and forth in order to make her hop over the stick "1, 2, 3, 4" he counted till her hand landed on the stick.

He quickly moved the stick from under her hand causing her to fall into her shoulder. The firebender groans felling the pain on her shoulder and a relief on her wrists. Then she looks up at her teacher.

"Sensei I'm tired can't we just take a small break?" she asked almost in a begging tone

Masaru sighs looking down at his fall student "Very well then" he said then tries to take another drink from his gourd only to find that it was empty "I have also seemed to run out of my wine" then slowly gets up from his seat "Come, we'll go into town and get some things"

Azula quickly gets up and heads inside to get some money then comes back out ready to head back into town. Seeing the quick movements of his student, Masaru just looked at her for a moment then nodded and started to walk with his student beside him. While in town they decided to have something to eat and gamble a bit. Azula didn't seem to mind the gambling. If they were giving away free money just to solve a dumb test hey she would do it. Besides she did love a good challenge.

Three cups quickly moved from side to side then stopped "Alright place your bets people come on I don't have all day." The man said

Both teacher and student looked at the cups. The people around them were waiting for them to pick the cup so they could place their bets on what they picked as well. They both looked at each other out of the corner of their eyes then gave a slight nod. They placed their money on the cup to the left side. Once they did that everyone else placed their bets on that cup as well.

The man at the booth was a bit shocked then looked back at his boss who in return gave a slight nod to keep playing.

Azula's teacher chuckled "Come on let's see"

The man lifts up the cup and shows the bronze coin. Everyone cheers for the old man and starts to collect their bets.

"Hey Sensei want to do it again?" the firebender asked lightly nudging her teacher

He chuckles knowing that his student was enjoying herself "Sure, sure. Make more wine money for me." He said ready to go again

The boss of the small group gets up stopping the game "Hold it, I bet fifty bucks on you that you can't get it this time." He said

The older man chuckles "You're on fella, show me what you got."

The boss lifted the cups then held the coin up showing everyone. He places the coin in one cup then pours it into another. In one quick movement he slams the cups down and started moving them around as quickly as possible. To a normal person they would have probably lost the coin but to two great fighters they already knew where the coin was hiding. When the man stopped and chuckled quietly.

"Well old timer place your bet" he said crossing his arms over his chest

Azula's teacher rubbed his chin in thought "Hmm I seem to be at a loss." He mumbled only to hear a chuckle from the small group "I'll bet on" slowly placing a bet on the cup to the right "This one" he quickly placed all his money on the middle cup grinning at the shocked face in front of him "Come on now, let's have a look" he said

The boss looked at him and cracked his knuckles then quickly picked up the cup showing that the bronze coin wasn't there "Too bad old man maybe next time" he said

Grey eyes caught something "Hold it" quickly grabbing the man's wrist and twisting it

"Hey! Let me go!" the boss shouted feeling his pinky finger being pried open

Once his pinky was pried open the bronze coin was discovered. Everyone was shocked and calling the boss a cheat.

Sensei Masaru chuckled "You think you're so smooth don't ya?" he said still having the man in a wrist lock

The boss makes a certain facial expression to his little gang they all nod understanding what it meant.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" one of them shouted

As soon as he shouted that everyone scattered and ran away as quickly as possible. Obviously not wanting to get caught for gambling illegally but while everyone was running away both student and teacher panicked a bit as well causing them to look in every direction. Due to their distraction the boss quickly grabs all the money and tries to make a run for it.

Azula notices it "Hey!" she shouted quickly grabbing the guy by his shirt and turning him around to face her "We won that money fair and square"

The man huffed "Oh yea says who?"

"Says me" she said feeling herself getting ready for a fight

The man chuckled "Do you know who you're messing with?" he said

Amber eyes seemed to have sparked with flames "I don't give a flying fuck who you are just give us the money" Azula said in a demanding voice

The man just chuckled "Ha stupid woman, I'll tell you who I am. I'm known as Iron Fist" he said then walked up to a building and punched right through the wall like it was nothing "And I happen to be undefeated" he said

For a moment Azula didn't say anything. She just stared at him or so he thought she stared in fear and started to walk away till he felt a rock hit the back of his head. He quickly turned around glaring at the woman in front of him.

The firebender grinned "Like I said before I don't give a shit who the fuck you are now give us the money."

Sensei chuckled in a friendly manner and walked in between the fighters. "Now, now no need to get violet with each other"

Iron Fist looked at him with an angry glare "Back off old man" then quickly took a swing at the teacher

Azula's teacher quickly caught the fist and chuckled "Don't be so fooled by my old age" he said then quickly shoved the fighter like nothing

The male fighter fell back a bit and looked up getting more angry "You're going to pay for that!" he shouted then started to charge at him

The old man chuckled and looked at Azula for a quick moment "Watch and learn Seito"

Opening his favorite gourd he began to drink like there was no tomorrow. Iron Fist was a bit confused at the moment but threw the first hit which apparently didn't make contact with the old man. Instead two feet connected with the fighter's chest throwing him back a couple of feet. Iron Fist looked up in shock. The old man couldn't possible beat him. This man was drunk obviously because this man couldn't even stand up straight. The young fighter charged again and started swinging his fist left and right as quickly as possible. But the drunken master easily avoided the oncoming attacks and quickly crouched down and strike ten times into the man's gut causing Iron Fist to fall back once again.

"There's no way your beating me old man" the young fighter said feeling his rage boil

The drunken man chuckled "oh yea then come on over here" he said waving his hand

Iron Fist charged again swinging his fist away then changed it up by adding a few kicks in between. The old man quickly noticed the sudden changed and decided to change it up as well by using his gourd and managed to wrap his cloth around one of the young man's wrist. Once he did that the drunken master started to mess around with Iron Fist by throwing him around like he did with Azula. The old man chuckled twisting the man's wrist and flinging him onto his back. Iron Fist quickly got back up and grabbed the cloth around his wrist and pulled out a knife quickly cutting the cloth in half.

Azula's teach staggered backwards and was a bit shocked at how quickly the movement was. Apparently that small distraction was enough for Iron Fist and with quick speed grabbed the old man's gourd then sent a swift kick into the old man's chest.

"Ha not so tough now are you old man?" he said with a chuckle then shattered the gourd with one hit and threw the shatters piece at his opponent

"Hey!" The firebender shouted and quickly aided her teacher after giving a swift kick into the man's ribs

Azula quickly helped her teacher up. Her Sensei saw Iron Fist running up to them "Work as one" he quickly said pushing her to the side quickly avoiding a hit. Azula moved with quick speed and came up behind giving a good kick to the angry fighter sending him into her teacher who quickly sent ten punches to the chest and stomach. But apparently the more they fought this Iron Fist more the angrier he got meaning he never seemed to stop throwing his fist around like a fool, which also meant that this small fight wouldn't end anytime soon.

Master Masaru was too old for this and was getting tired of messing around with this thick headed fighter. He wanted this little tussle to end as soon as possible then something caught his eye. He quickly grabbed it "Seito!" he shouted getting Azula's attention

The firebender looked at her teacher and quickly caught what he threw at her. She chuckled for a second then avoided a hit and slammed the object down on the man's hand "Iron Fist meet Iron Hammer" she stated proudly. He quickly backed away shaking his hand trying to get some feeling back.

He growls in anger "Damn Bitch!" he said then charges at her again

Azula grinned quickly avoiding a hit then started slamming the hammer down on the man's fist. Iron Fist shook it off and quickly attacked again. His attack failed and got both fist slammed by the iron hammer. After a couple more hits by the hammer Iron Fist hands couldn't take the pain anymore.

He fell to his knees "No more, I surrender" he said in a sad defeated tone

The firebender chuckles and started swinging the hammer around like a nunchaku "Damn right you surrender, I got the skills to kick your ass" she said swinging the hammer around a couple of more times only to end up hitting her stomach

Her teacher walks up to her and lightly slaps her on the back of the head "Stop fooling around and get the money"

"Huh?" She looks at him for a second then remembers why they were fighting "Oh yea! Right!" then quickly walks over to the guy "nighty, night" then punches him hard in the face knocking him out.

Sensei Masaru chuckles watching his student walk over to him "You're a damn fool sometimes do you know that" he said walking beside his student

The General chuckles and hands her teacher the money over "So I was told on several occasions" quietly thinking of how many times her waterbender told her she was childish.

The old man chuckles patting her on the back "I'm very proud of you" he stated

Azula smiles while walking with her teacher "Thanks Sensei"

As day light slowly started to disappear both teacher and student gathered the things they needed and made their way back to the small house. Once it was dark Azula managed to do her usual firebending routine while her teacher cooked up something to eat for dinner. Once everything was ready they sat at the table and began to eat.

The firebender sat there for moment thinking about something then finally spoke up looking at her teacher "Sensei"

Master Masaru looks up from his food "Hm?"

"When am I going to learn this technique?" Azula asked in a calm manner

Sensei chuckles and places his utensils down "Eager to learn more I see"

The General lightly sighs "Well I don't feel like I'm learning much" she said lightly picking on her food not wanting to look up at her teacher

A gray brow raises then he gently rubs his chin in thought "Is that so?" he asked then leans back a bit looking at his student "Why do you think that?"

The young woman shrugs while still picking at her food "Well, all we've done is just exercise training and that's about it." She simply said only to hear a small chuckle from her teacher "What?" she asked looking at him

He chuckles a bit more then spoke "Azula have you forgotten the first rules of natural fighting?" he asked looking at her

Amber eyes slowly look back down at the food "I guess I have" she quietly spoke _"I must have lost the true meaning of training during my time with Ozai"_ she thought

Her teacher looks at her then spoke up taking her out of her own thoughts "You must know the importance of basics. Without them all your work is a waste of time. There are basics that you need in order to master the technique of the eight drunken gods" he explained then carefully looks at her and gives a slight nod "Your progress is great so I think you're ready for it." He stated

Azula's eyes widen a bit "Really?" she asked as a smile slowly appeared on her face

The old man chuckles "Did I stutter?" then slowly gets up and grabs two cups along with a jug of wine "Now to Master this technique I find it much easier if you have a drink" he said placing a cup full of wine in front of Azula "Go ahead and have a drink."

The General chuckles grabbing her cup "Don't mind if I do" she said drinking it down quickly

The old man pours himself another cup "Take another drink" he said already drinking his second cup

Azula nods and quickly pours herself another and drinks it down. She makes a face then quickly pours another cup for herself.

"Drink down the wine" her teacher spoke

The firebender grins "Cups should never rest" she said joining in

"I'll sing your songs." The old man continued then took a drink from his cup

"And it'll put your ears to the test" she said pouring herself more wine

"Power and wealth are to no avail" he started to sing drunken like "Let only our drinking prevail." he sang then looked back at Azula who apparently was pouring herself another full cup of wine again.

"A sober man and the sages are both lost through the ages." The young firebender continued slurring her words a bit

Her Sensei nods in agreement and continues the speech "But all our brave drinkers never shall die." He takes a sip of wine "Shingfung produces wine; you know why soldiers are always so young?"

Azula stood up from her seat raising her cup "Even the king couldn't stop my drinking!" she stated

The old slightly drunken man raises his cup in the air as well "Let's drink a toast to our ship that's sinking. With uplifting cup, I say to the moon."

A drunken Azula speaks up "Why does my shadow appear to swoop?"

Her Sensei nods "Wine is ready in a cup, you see."

"Put down my cup." Taking her seat again now feeling the drink but speaks again "The horses are wazy."

"Fallen in the fields of battle, the soldier says "Who will remember me? Who will remember me?" he quietly asked.

He waits for Azula to speak up again but nothing was said. He looks to the side and chuckles seeing his student passed out on the table.

_A small white book opens_

_The God Lu. The drunkard with internal strength._

_The God Li. A drunken cripple with a powerful right leg._

_The God Fat Han. A drunkard holding a pot in his arms._

_The God Lan. A drunk with a sudden deadly waist attack._

_The God Chang. The drunk with the swift double kicks._

_Drunken Tso. The God with the powerful throat lock._

_The artful God Han. The drunken flute player with the powerful wrists._

_The God Miss Ho. The drunken woman flaunting her body._

Azula makes a face then grins "la,la,la" doing very little movements and just fooling around till a hand whacks her in the back of her head "OW!"

"Stop fooling around. This is serious." Her teacher explained giving her a stern look

The firebender frowns "This style's meant for females isn't it?" she asked in a childish tone

Her teacher looks at her for a moment "Then what are you?" he asked

"I know, I know. It's just I'm not those girly types of females. I'm well-" She rubs the back of her head "I'm more prideful and guyish with my fighting."

Her Sensei crosses his arms over his chest looking at her with a stern look and simply said "And?"

The young General looks at her teacher hearing that challenging tone in his voice "And how the heck is flaunting my body around in a fight help me?" she asked

The old man huffs "Miss Ho is a woman, yes, but she's strong too." He explained "Here, watch me and follow." He said and got into the stance

Azula lightly nods and starts to follow her teacher's movements. But every time she did a movement she felt way too strange to be waving her hands in a flirtatious motion. But she still followed the movements for a bit longer till she simple just decided to watch the old man move in a feminine way.

After doing his final stance he looks back at Azula "Well, can you do it?" he asked

The young firebender looks back at him and waves him off "Oh, yeah, it's real easy." She said

He nods "Alright. Put some energy in it."

"Yeah, sure" Azula said watching her teacher walk away. She gets into stance and does it for a moment "I feel like a sissy" she mumbled then let out a deep sigh.

As the last days pass by a young woman walks through the Fire Nation palace at a somewhat fast pace while humming a little tune. While she hums her little tune she looks to her shoulder and gently pets the messenger hawk that was rubbing his head against her cheek. Then she makes her way into the family room where three more people were at. Apparently they were talking about something then stopped noticing the young woman walk in.

"Well someone seems very happy today" the oldest woman said smiling "Good news I hope?" she asked patting the seat next to her

Katara smiles and nods taking the seat next to Ursa "Yup, I got a message from Colonel Miku a few moments ago saying Azula should be returning to them later on today" she said happily

"That's right. The two months have already passed." Mai said smiling "Time seems to be moving fast when you're not paying attention."

The Fire Lord smiles "Very true" he said then rubs his chin "I wonder what Azula recently learned." He asked out loud

"I don't really know but it must have been something very interesting for her to be gone for two months just to train it." The Ambassador said passing the letter to her so called mother-in-law

Ursa opens the letter and carefully reads it "Yes that is true. I do remember Azula not being easily pulled away from things unless she could use it to her advantage." She smiles "Not only that she does like to know as much as possible about things she likes." She said passing the letting back to Katara

"Yup that does sound a lot like her." The waterbender said putting the letter away "Tomorrow morning I'll send Xorshiid back to her." Smiling happily

The Fire Lady smiles "Good idea" she said then pours her friend a cup of tea "Make sure you tell her about how your training is going as well. After all you have made great progress during these past two months." Then passes Katara a cup of tea

The waterbender carefully takes the cup "You really think so?" she asked with a hint of doubt in her voice

Ursa lightly pats the young woman's back and smiles "We all think so. I have seen you practice almost every day on targets that Mai gives you." She said very proudly "I've even seen you take really good care of your blades too. So it does show that yes you know the responsibilities and the techniques of the blade."

Zuko nods "I agree. Mai has taught you well." He said wanting to encourage his friend

His wife speaks up again "Maybe in a couple of days I can give you some kind of test." She said looking at Katara "Just to see how much you have learned." she continued

The blue eyed woman nodded in agreement "A test sounds pretty good. I would like to see for myself on how far I progressed." Then took a sip of her tea

As the day went on Katara talked to everyone about how much time she had till her test day while back at the Earth Kingdom Azula was still training each technique wanting to push her limits about the true meaning of martial arts once again. After the day was over and the sun arose once again over the small house of Sensei Masaru everyone knew that the two months were over.

The firebending General was outside training the eight drunken gods making sure she got each movement easily. As she finished up the last ones she continued on to train except it was her usual firebending techniques. Once she was finished she head back inside to wipe the sweat off and got ready for breakfast. As she sat at the table a question quickly came up.

"Sensei?" she asked looking up at him

"Hm?"

"Where's your wine?" she pointed out looking around the table for her teachers wine

He lightly chuckles and smiles "I ran out this morning." He said setting up the table "So today we'll just have tea."

"Well I can get more wine for you." Azula said slowly getting up from the table

Her sensei smiles and waves it off "No, No it's quiet alright."

"I'm serious" she said getting some money and walking to the door "I'll be back as soon as I can" she said over her shoulder

The old man placed some food down "But I-" he looked up and noticed she was gone "Very well" he quietly said with a light sigh

Azula quickly made her way back into town and headed into the first store that sold pretty good wine. It took her awhile to figure out which wine to get but she finally narrowed it down to a black jug filled with a very sweet wine. Something her Sensei would definitely like the most. She grabs the jug of wine and pays for it then quickly walks out making her way back to the house till someone called her out.

"Hey you!" a rough voice calls out

She turns around looking at two men "Yea?"

"Is that her?" the thin man asked

Iron Fist nodded "Yea that's her alright. Bitch messed up my hands." He grumbled looking down at his bandaged up hands

The tan thin man stepped forward "So you think you can mess with my friend and easily get away with it?" he asked

Azula smirked "Yea pretty much" she said then shrugged it off and stepped forward as well "I mean that idiot was asking for it." She simply stated

The thin man glares "Watch your mouth. Do have any idea who you're messing with?" he said raising his voice

The firebender gave the man a quick look over and lightly chuckled "From what I'm seeing you don't look much of anything. You don't even look like a challenge."

"What?!"

"Now excuse me I have to get back home before my meal gets cold." She said getting ready to leave until the man spoke up again

The thin man pulled out a large bamboo stick "You're going to have to get through me if you want to leave" he said standing his ground

Azula chuckled "Alright" she said placing the jug of wine against her hip "You don't seem to be a threat to me anyways."

He scoffs "Speak for yourself, I'm the King of Bamboo and I-"

"Blah, blah, blah King of sticks blah, blah, blah" Azula said cutting him off and making a talking hand gesture

He frowns deeply giving a hard glare "Someone should teach you manners girl."

The firebender chuckles "Then come on and teach me something stick boy." She said waving him over

The so called King got into defense mode and slowly started to make his way over to her. Being very caution's with his opponent. Azula smiles watching this so called stick master. Her grip tightens around the jug of wine deciding whether or not to use the new techniques she recently learned from her Sensei. She grinned at the thought, kicking someone's ass while drunk caused her to chuckle deeply.

The man looks at her oddly "What's so funny?" he asked getting annoyed

Azula chuckles more "Just a crazy thought" she said looking at the black jug "which is something I should do." Then opens the jug and starts to take large gulps from it

"What are you doing?" The man asked with a shocked look on his face

Azula tosses the jug to the ground breaking it "Drinkin wha's it look like too you?" she asked wiping the wine off her chin

The King of Bamboo grins at her "Crazy woman" then changes at her raising his stick in the air striking hard

The firebender swiftly moves to the right watching the stick strike the ground instead of her "Wha was dhat? Hit me! Not the ground you fool!" She said drunken like

The fighter growls "I'll show you."

He picks up his weapon and tries to strike her in a jabbing like motion. She avoids several jabs then grabs the end of the bamboo between her thumb and index finger. The man tries to pull away but couldn't. Azula chuckles watching him struggle till she let go of the stick and watched him fall flat on his back.

"Give up stick man?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest

The bamboo fighter quickly flips up and crouches lower getting defensive again "Never!"

Azula chuckles miss stepping a bit "Ok, ok." Waving it off then notices some jugs of wine lined up against the next store "Hello Mr. Drink" she said walking over to them.

Unlike the black one she brought, the wine jugs were light brown. She chuckles a bit more and grabs a good size one opening it up and taking large gulps of it. Seeing the firebending General drink more startled the fighter now knowing that the wine seemed to give her some kind of drunken strength.

"Stop that!" he shouted

The firebender stops still holding the jug close to her "Make me!" she slurred

He charges at her striking her with quick speed. But it seemed that every time he tried to land a blow on her she would easily dodge it by falling on the ground and doing strange flips. Azula on the other hand was having fun in her drunken state. Although she was drunk she knew she would just bite her time before he got tired then she would strike. Minutes passed and just as she predicted his strikes slowed down.

She chuckles "My turn" she mumbled taking large gulps again then drops the jug

Before the King of Bamboo could say anything he felt ten quick hits to his stomach. He stumbled back in shock and in pain then looks up at the drunken woman in her strange fighting stance.

"God Lan's sudden deadly waist attack." She said smiling

The man quickly gripped his weapon and started to strike again. But this time he decided to strike at her feet. Azula noticed this as well and easily avoided it thanks to her already drunken state. Then in one quick movement she grabs her left leg hopping and dodging with ease. When she saw her opening she dropped low and side swiped her opponent knocking him hard on the ground.

She stands back up on her right leg smiling "The drunken cripple with a powerful right leg." Then looks at the man on the ground "give up yet?" she asked in a bit of a slur

The man looks at her still laying on the ground "I got beaten by a drunken woman" he mumbled "I'll leave with what dignity I have left" then slowly sat up

Azula chuckles stumbling back a bit then laughs now sitting on the ground as well "That's too bad. I was just getting started." Looking at the man sitting across from her

The lightly tanned man looks at her a bit skeptical "You are by far most the strangest fighter I have ever encountered"

The firebender grins "Why thank you, I do try." The sighs slowly standing up then something dawns on her "Ah shit I drank his wine!" she blurred out loudly then looks at the fighter "You stick man and broken fist owe me wine." She said pointing at them

The King of Bamboo stood up tirelessly and nodded "It only seems fair" then looks back at Iron Fist "Give her the money for wine" he demanded

"But Sir she-"

"I said now!" he demanded cutting off his friend's voice

Azula's grin grew as the sad fighter reached into his pockets. Deciding to make it more humiliating she held out her hand standing quietly. Iron fist utters a few chose of words walking over to the firebender then shoves a good amount of money in her hand.

The General chuckles looking at the two fighters "Thanks"

"No problem. It was a pleasure meeting you." The man said giving a slight bow in respect

Azula chuckles more "Flattery will get you nowhere sir." Then turns around and walks away still stumbling a bit from the alcohol.

The two fighters quietly watched the drunken woman walk away "Now that is truly something different."

Iron Fist looked at his friend "Sir?" he questioned

The thin man chuckles "Never in life have I encountered something like that. Out of all the fights that I have been this one will be the funniest one to remember." Then looks at his friend "Let's get going." He said then started to walk away with his friend one step behind him.

Azula smiles now walking back to the small home and in her arms was a large jug of wine. The money that was given to her was enough to buy a very expensive wine and she wanted to make sure that her teacher had plenty of it too.

"Teacher I got more wine and it's the best." She shouted walking into the home. She places the large jug down and looks around "Sensei?" she called out but nothing was said

She walks over to the small table noticing a hot meal was waiting for her along with a note and a black gourd with royal blue cloth wrapped around it. She quietly sits down taking the gourd into one hand and the note into the other. She studies the gourd noticing it was hand made by her teacher. Then she carefully looks over at the note reading it.

"_Azula our two months of spending time together and training is over. It's time we head our separate ways. I have taught you everything that I have learned. I want you to practice it and continuing mastering the eight drunken gods. _

_Don't worry about the home because the world is my home. And I'm pretty sure that home will be just fine without me. I was happy to find you once again and I was happy to train you once more. Try not to miss me and return to your troops so you continue to protect our future._

_Sincerely your old man Masaru"_

Azula sat quietly looking at the black gourd then lets out a quiet chuckle "Damn you old man"


	14. Kyoshi Leader, Old Friends: Part 13

Komodo Rhino's grunt and blow puffs of smoke from their snouts as they made their way to another city. Riding on the large beasts were soldiers, a colonel, and a general. The red and gold uniforms shined in the sun light. To them the heat was nothing. Reason being was because one they are from the Fire Nation and heat like this was normal. Reason two was the uniforms they wore protected them from getting a serious heat stroke. Which was one of the reasons why they were all wearing their helmets even their general wore the helmet her brother gave her.

A month and a half has passed already. Azula and her troops were heading more south checking any other villages that were not marked. During their travels Azula had received a letter from her earthbending friend Toph. The letter reported several areas up in the southwest have been checked including the Foggy Swamp area. So that was less to worry about for the peace keepers of the Fire Nation.

They slowly made their way into an abandon town called Tu Zin village. Azula's eyes scanned the area looking about seeing a certain building cut down. Her eyes continued to scan and noticed all the old scorch marks along the ground and buildings. She remembered this place very well. How could she forget, this was the village where she first encountered her lover. She lets a chuckle escape her lips remembering how her little antics finally got the attention of a certain waterbender.

"What seems to be amusing you?" Miku asked curiously

The general shook her head chuckling more "Remembering how I first met Katara"

Her friend looked around and blinked "All the way out here?"

"Yup, this was the place where I actually met Team Avatar" she said chuckling more "Thinking back it had made me realize something." She said

The colonel looked at her "What?"

Azula smiles "I'm a sucker for those beautiful blue eyes." She said chuckling "Not only that but I didn't follow them for the Avatar. I followed them for her."

Miku snickered looking at her friend "It's cute but way too creepy." She said smiling then started to feel strange "Speaking of creepy something doesn't feel right" looking at the buildings

The firebending general quietly spoke "Why must you have that feeling every time we are in a dead area?"

"Come on General. This isn't the first time I did this and you know I'm correct when I say I don't feel right." Miku whispered back knowing she was right

Azula nodded in agreement. Indeed this wasn't the first time colonel Miku pointed out her disturbing feelings in certain areas. Last time she had that feeling they were almost surrounded by a small group of rebels. It wasn't much of a problem but it still held back a lot of precious time to reach a certain area to make a campsite before the sun settled. Azula sat up straight and made a hand gesture signaling all of her troops to keep quiet and be fully alert.

The colonel lightly smiled "Glad you're finally listening" she quietly spoke

Azula lightly scoffed "You're my second in command, so I do have to listen…..sometimes." she mumbled

"I listen to you all the time." She pointed out

Amber eyes sparked with amusement "But there's a difference. A Colonel, a General. Which one is better?"

Miku's stiffened a bit "Are you pulling rank on me?" she hissed only to hear a chuckle

"Why yes I am. How'd you guess?" she asked

The colonel was about to say something back till small explosions went off all around them which created a large white dust cloud.

Azula coughed from the smoke "WHAT THE FUCK!? SERIOUSLY?!" she shouted out of anger

"Hey if it makes you feel any better at least we knew." Miku stated out loudly

All of the troops were coughing as well and tried to look around only to see nothing but white smoke all around them. Then quick shadows started to appear taking the troops out one by one before they could even make a sound.

"General we need to move no-" everything turned deadly silent

Azula turned her head "Miku?" she called out "Miku!?" she shouted only to receive nothing.

Her eyes narrowed as she pulled out both swords from her back keeping herself on high alert. Nothing was heard not even the hint of an attacker, till something jumped up from behind her and jammed their thumb into her neck knocking her out cold. The last thing she remembered was looking up at a dark figure and her last thought were _"Oh shit"_

The Fire Nation Palace was quiet. Too quiet if anyone asked. The palace halls were hollow and not a single sound was made. Several Fire Nation royal guards stood full alert in front of two large doors. Within the shadows blue eyes quietly study the guards counting how many there were.

_The young woman stood in front of her student with her hands behind her back "The test will judge your speed, endurance, stealth, and what kind of abilities you have with your blades. If you fail then there will be consequences. I won't tell you what they are either. So make sure you pass my test or else."_

_An older woman spoke up "Doesn't that sound a bit harsh?" she quietly asked_

_The teacher shook her head "Not even close to what my past teachers told me. Compare me to them and you'll see a major difference." She informed _

"_It's understandable. You know more about this test than we do." A young man spoke then looked at the older woman "And there will always be some type of consequences between a teacher and student. I'm sorry but this is true." Then looks at the student "Even the Dragon of the West had consequences on certain lessons" he explained _

_The student nods her head "My teachers did as well and I will make sure I surpass this test."_

_The young woman smiles "I'll be looking forward to it. Be ready tomorrow morning. When the sun rises the test begins and you have the whole day to complete it." She watches her student stand "Don't fail me."_

_And with those words said everyone stood up and headed to their rooms getting some well-deserved rest for tomorrow's morning test. _

The shadowed person stayed hidden "I will surpass my test." She quietly whispered to herself then disappeared into the darkness of the Fire Nation palace.

While a test was going on at the Fire Nation back at the Earth Kingdom the peace keepers of the Fire Nation were tied up in groups of five. They were unable to move and it was not because of the ropes. It was because they couldn't feel their bodies. Mostly paralyzed is what had gone through everyone's mind. It was strangely funny for the troops because they were used to this kind of miscalculation in the Earth Kingdom territories. The only thing that made it more entertaining was their General who was now yelling in anger.

"I DEMAND YOUR LEADER NOW DAMNIT!" she yelled in anger not happy to wake up being tied up and paralyzed.

The door of the room opened and a female warrior marched in, a Kyoshi warrior to be exact with the Avatar Kyoshi uniform and color. Azula didn't look so happy to see this lone warrior and lightly growled in anger.

"You got some nerve Fire Nation filth to be talking to us like that" The young woman said frowning

"Well wouldn't you be pissed off if you woke up tied up and paralyzed?" the firebender hissed

The female warrior withdrew her fan and lightly pressed it against the General's neck "You know its people like you who piss me off." She hissed back

"Maka that's enough" another Kyoshi warrior said walking into the room "We are not to harm them until out leader returns and decides. Understand?"

Forest green eyes glare back at amber eyes then steps back putting the fan like weapon away and turning away quietly walking out of the room. The other warrior silently watches Maka walk away. Then looks back at the Fire Nation general who sat quietly. She couldn't really see the general's face because they had yet removed the helmets off the troops.

"Excuse her behavior" she said calmly "She's been through a lot in the past." She explained

"That does not give her an excuse to go around starting trouble" Azula said still upset

The female warrior lightly sighs rubbing her neck "She's with us to keep her in line of life. We are still trying to make her understand it all."

The firebender scoffs then looks at the warrior "Why are you nice?" she asked

"Because our leader taught us to be compassionate, plus she said not to do anything rash until she comes back." The warrior explained.

"I'm assuming the Kyoshi warriors have not been informed about us?" Miku asked after being quiet for so long

A white painted brow rises in question "What other information do we need about your kind?" she asked with a somewhat cold tone

"The peace keepers of the Fire Nation within the Earth Kingdom territories? Surly you have heard of them." Azula said

The female warrior shakes her head "No, we have not yet been updated about what is going on. We have been mostly on the move making sure we do our part against the rebellion here."

The colonel sighs "I see" she mumbles quietly

"Very well we will be patient and wait for your leader to come back then. Just keep that Maka girl distant from my troops." Azula informed quietly

The Kyoshi warrior nods silently then walks out of the room closing the door behind her. Once she left all the troops started to whisper to one another. The whispers were nothing serious it was the simple questions of "when are we leaving?", "how long will this one take?" and so on. Azula sat quietly leaning against Miku. She was a bit exhausted and decided to close her eyes for a bit.

"Sir what are you doing?" the Colonel asked

Azula chuckles "using you as a pillow to nap on. Now shut up so I can continue with my light nap."

Miku frowned "I'm not your damn pillow and I don't think it'll be best to nap since the leader of this group is not here yet."

"Then you keep guard while I take a small nap Colonel." The firebender said closing her eyes once again

The second in command frowned deeply again seeing as the general didn't seem much interested of the situation they were in. Then again something like this was a good sigh. General Azula was never really this calm or collected when they were imprisoned by other Earth Kingdom units. So maybe there was something special about the Kyoshi warriors that the princess of the Fire Nation knew about. Miku lightly sighs and sits quietly with the general waiting for their leader.

The two large doors at the Fire Nation palace busted open and there stood a female dressed in all black. The royal guards were either knocked out or pinned to the walls somewhere. Blue eyes scanned the area searching to the next challenges that was supposed to be waiting behind these doors. As soon as one foot stepped over that shadowed line flames shot out of nowhere. The blue eyed assassin jumped back and back flipped once again dodging another fire ball.

A firebender dressed in black stood in front of her taking a firebending stance. The figure in black was male. She could tell easily. They stood in defense for several seconds then the blue eyed assassin charged at him dodging several fire attacks. She slid across the floor and flicked both of her wrists quickly pinning the male's feet to the ground. He gasped a bit surprised by the attack then fell forward onto the ground. As soon as he was on the ground the blue eyes warrior changed then jumped up in the air and flicked her wrist pinning the male completely to the floor.

As soon as that last knife pinned him another person dressed in black jumped in front of her except this person was taller and wielded a pair of dual dao swords. The blue eyed warrior swiftly moved dodging the twin blades. As soon as they got a good distance the assassin noticed it was a woman, an older woman to be precise. And apparently this woman knew how to wield her swords very well. Then in a blink of an eye the taller woman charged at her at a rapid pace.

The assassin flicked her wrist again releasing two pairs of blades at her target. The sword wielder saw the attack coming and brought forth her swords knocking the daggers out of her way. Blue eyes widen then quickly jumped off to the side nearly missing the edge of a sword. Amber eyes narrow apparently upset about missing her target. As soon as the assassin's feet touched the ground the taller figure charged again. The blue eyed warrior stood her ground then at the last minute released another pair of blades as quickly as possible.

The taller warrior was able to block the first blade but the second blade hit its mark which was the center of the sword where the blade meets the handle. The sword flew back and landed somewhere within the dimmed room. As soon as the sword landed both warriors faced each other, amber eyes met cold blue eyes, both focused and ready to battle. The warriors stared each other down and slowly started to circle their target. They both knew that this stalemate was not over. When the movement of their feet stopped the taller woman took her stance now holding her sword with both hands and the blade facing out and off to her side ready for any attack. The blue eyed warrior looked at her opponent and felt a small drop of sweat pass her brow. Then charged at her opponent, as soon as she did the taller amber eyed warrior charged as well. Both knew one was going to stand.

"Sir?" nothing "Sir Wake up." Miku said nudging her friend

Azula opens her eyes half way "Hm? What?"

Miku moves a bit "Sir I think the leader is here." She quietly stated

The prodigy firebender shifted a bit now wide awake "What makes you say that?"

"There's a lot of talk outside, I heard some of them say their leader is finally here" Azula's second in command said

"Oh good, I was starting to get hungry." The General said smiling

As soon as she said that the door opens and three Kyoish warriors walked in. The one standing in the middles caught Azula's attention. She couldn't help but smile under her helmet. Standing before her was her childhood friend Ty Lee.

"So nice to finally meet the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors" Azula said in a different tone

Ty Lee slightly frowned "We are not here to meet. I am here to make a decision of what happens to you." She said in a sharp tone

A brow raises "Really?" then chuckles a bit "Miss Ty Lee I hope it's nothing bad"

The young woman stiffens a bit "How do you know my name?"

"I know many things. I know you grew up in the Fire Nation. I know your two best friends are Mai and Azula. And I know you like what's her name" the General said grinning "was it Bei Fong?" she asked

Ty Lee blushed red under her makeup "Shut Up!" she yelled then grabbed her metal fan and threw it straight at Azula's helmet

The fire nation troops watched at the metal fan hit dead center of the Generals forehead and fall back landing on the ground and taking the Colonel down with her. As Azula fell back the impact of the metal fan managed to knock off her helmet. Everyone's eyes widen and stayed quiet wondering if their General was even alive now.

Azula lay's on the ground with a stupid grin on her face "best prank ever" she whispered painfully

Colonel Miku simply rolled her eyes then blinked as three shadows casted over her and the General.

Back within the Fire Nation palace the older fighter groans a bit and the echoing sound of a metal sword hitting the ground bounced off the walls. The blue eyed warrior flicked her wrist once more pinning her opponents legs to the wall as well making sure the taller woman wouldn't get out of that pin. A small noise was made within the room and the blue eyed assassin went on high alert. She slowly walked into the center of the room and slowly stopped her breathing as she carefully listened to her surroundings. She could hear her two pinned down targets breathing patterns and nothing else, which caused her to be more alert and a bit paranoid because she knew her test wasn't over.

Then her eyes widen and quickly ducks off to the side as five blades pierce the floor. She does her best on trying to calm her breathing but it doesn't happen. She dodges again as three small arrows pierce a pillar which was aimed for her head. Her reflexes were not as fast this time as one arrow nicks a piece of cloth from her arm. Luckily it was just cloth instead of flesh, but she had to reach a higher speed now. Her last opponent meant business. This wasn't a game; this was an all-out test of who was better. The teacher or the student. A shadowy figure finally appeared on the other side of the room, the room's air became thick as tensions started to rise.

"Not bad" the figure stood in a relaxed stance "Not bad at all Katara" the figure said

Katara smiles under her cloth mask "Learned from the best" she said

Mai smirks "Your test is not over yet and this fight is far from over" she quietly said slowly backing away into the darkness of the room

"I'm ready" her student said backing away into darkness as well

While the teacher and student went head to head Azula was sitting calmly in front of a good size camp fire. A cup was handed to her and she smiled gladly taking the cup. Ty Lee smiled and sat down beside her best friend.

"How's your face?" she asked smiling

Azula grinned "Fantastic"

After her best friend knocked her out with the metal fan the helmet was removed and Ty Lee got a good look at the General. At first the Kyoshi Leader was surprised to see who it was then jumped onto the General and smothered her with hugs and kisses on the cheek. While everyone else was in pure shocked by the interaction Ty Lee stopped for a moment explaining everything was ok and that Azula and her troops mean no harm what so ever.

After everything was explained and understood the troops were set free and un-paralyzed. Ty Lee and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors started asking questions and apologizing to the Peace Keepers. The Fire Nation troops just laughed and accepted the apologies then explained that something like this became normal to them. After a while everything settled down and Ty Lee asked her friend for her and her troops to make camp here with them, which became quickly decided since it was late afternoon and the sun was setting faster than expected.

"I'm glad we found each other given the crazy circumstances" the acrobatic young woman said smiling at her friend

The General chuckles "I'm glad too. It's nice to see familiar faces during a time like this." She said

Ty Lee smiles and bumps her friend "Tell me the stories of your travels here and how is everyone back at the Fire Nation?"

"Well everyone is doing fine and as for" then stops as Colonel Miku walks up to them

"Sorry to bother you Sir but I would like to ask the Kyoshi Leader if it was ok to look over her maps?" she asked

The Kyoshi Leader smiles quickly standing up "Call me Ty Lee and sure one of the girls will gladly help you with that." She quickly walks over to one of the girls and speaks to her for a moment then walks back "this is Akemi she's the one who keeps track of where we've been and what towns we went to." She said

The Colonel gives a slight bow to them "A pleasure to meet another warrior"

The young woman smiles giving a slight bow back then looked at Miku "Do you mind if we update from your maps too since we seem to a bit out of date?" Akemi asked

Miku lightly smiles "Not at all I was planning to ask Ty Lee if she wanted me to do that for her."

"I appreciate that" then turns to her friend "Make sure to get all the details from Colonel Miku's maps. We have to be sure everything is covered." The Kyoshi Leader said

The Kyoshi warrior nods then walks ahead of Miku showing her where all the maps were placed at. Azula quietly watched as the Colonel and Kyoshi warrior walk away to get some updates on the maps. She chuckled as Ty Lee sat back down next to her. Her acrobatic friend raises a brow in question.

"I've never seen you so serious Ty Lee it's very different of you" she said smiling

Ty Lee lightly sighs "This war against the rebellion has changed me and most likely you as well." She quietly said

Azula quietly stares into her cup "War always makes changes to people and to nations" she said finishing off her drink.

Ty Lee slowly leans in and rests her head on her friends shoulder "So tell me a story" she said like a quiet child

The firebender smiles "Sure"

Katara breaths in heavily trying to control her breathing, but it was hard with her heart beating rapidly against her chest she couldn't control much of it. Her stealth clothes were now a bit shredded and holey thanks to all the arrows and blades she had been dodging. She looks up and notices her teacher Mai still in a defense crouching stance, grey eyes sharp as ever and her breathing patterns were quiet and in control. But her clothes showed that Katara was on the same level as her. Tears and shreds of cloth showed where her student was trying to pin her at.

"You're doing very well for yourself" the teacher said quietly "but your breathing control is terrible." Frowning a bit

Katara sighs deeply finally controlling it "I know"

"Again" Mai stated and with that flicks her wrist

The waterbender quickly slid and dodges the blade then narrows her eyes and flicks her wrist as well. Mai smirks and slides across the floor then in one quick motion bring both hands out shooting out four small arrows. Blue eyes widen and quickly jumped up then flicks her wrist throwing two at her opponent. Mai manages to move out of the way then is stopped as a blade pins part of her clothed leg to the ground. Her student sees this and charges forward quickly throwing four blades at once.

But the young queen smirks and cuts the piece of cloth that was pinned. She then dodges her student's blades and slides off to the side and flicked her wrist faster than a blink of an eye causing two of her blades to fly towards her opponent. The sound of a grunt was heard and Katara slowly opens her eyes then tried to move but realized she was pinned to the wall. She was about to move then several move blades shot out successfully pinning her to the wall. Katara opens her eyes and moves a bit feeling everything pinned except for her fingertips. She puts her head down feeling disappointment within herself.

Mai smiles walking up to her "Your test is over"

The waterbender sighs with her head down "I failed didn't I?" she asked

The young woman gives a light smile "Somewhat" she said then looked around the room seeing all the damages "You passed the test"

"Really?" Katara asked surprised by that comment

Mai smiles "Yes and the reason why is because you managed to pin me several times, and no one has ever been able to do that. Not even Azula." She said reaching out and taking the blades off her student

"But you managed to escape all the pins I sent out" the waterbender pointed out

The young woman smiles "That's because I'm not like everyone else" she said "If I was a normal guard or something I wouldn't have time to think about cutting my clothes off. I would be in a shocked state of the blade almost piercing me." She explained

Katara sighed moving her arms a bit now that the blades weren't pinning her down "That makes a lot of sense. You're used to this kind of stuff." She said taking off the cloth mask that covered her face

Mai smiles "I was born with this kind of stuff" she said chuckling

"Does this mean we can leave now?" a male voice called out

The young Fire Lady smiles walking over to her Fire Lord "Yes we can leave now" she said unpinning her lover "You did very well hiding" then leaned down giving him a kiss on his cheek

Zuko lightly blushes "I learned how to be stealthy during my banishment" he said finally being able to stand up

"Um can someone help me?" the other voice called out

Katara blinked then quickly ran to the other person "Sorry Ursa are you ok?" she asked unpinning her

The older woman smiles "I'm fine dear I was just a bit worried that I was going to be forgotten here" she said with a small chuckle

The waterbender smiles now finished pulling out the blades. The older woman smiles moving her arms around a bit then gives Katara a big hug congratulating her on passing Mai's test.

"So, when did you learn how to wield swords like that?" Zuko asked

The old warrior smiles "Fire Nation royals are taught at a young age to learn how to take care of themselves in case the royal guards failed us." She simply said

"Looks can be very deceiving" Mai said smiling with a suggestive brow raised

Ursa chuckles a bit looking off to the side a bit "Yes they can be, but let's go get something to eat. It's been a long day and I'm pretty sure everyone's worked up an appetite." She quickly said lightly nudging everyone out of the room not wanting to talk about herself

As day turned to night a happy giggle and laugher filled the air. Azula smiles watching her friend have an un-controlling giggle problem, after telling Ty Lee a funny story about pulling a prank on some of her troops she couldn't stop giggling.

"So yea that's about it." Azula said smiling trying to end her friends giggle fit

Ty Lee smiles "It's mean Zula but it's very funny." She said then settles down "Those other stories of your battles against the rebellion sound amazing. Especially the one when you paired up with Toph"

"I knew you would" the firebender said with an all knowing smirk

The young acrobat blushes and lightly pushes her friend "Shut up" she muttered

Azula chuckles "You must really be fond of her to be blushing like that" she pointed out

"Yes I am" she said lightly smiling while looking at the camp fire

The General watches her friends for a moment then spoke up "Why are you though?" she asked curiously "Katara told me you like her for the eyes and the challenge but there has to be more than that."

Ty Lee sat quietly then looked at her friend "She has a strong aura. No something stronger than that, something that's very alluring about her."

"Is it power?" her friend asked

She shakes her head "No, it's the way she is." Then faces Azula "I mean sure she seems a bit rough with everyone but deep down she would do anything to protect the people she cares for." She looks at the ground "do you remember how we meet?" she asked

The General nods "Yea, you were being picked on and I came to help you. Even though it was my first day of school, it didn't seem right to see someone smaller being picked on."

"And remember from that point on you would always watch out for me to make sure I never got hurt, even at my own home?" she asked

She nods once more "Yea" she raises a brow "Where is this leading to?" she questioned

Ty Lee looks at her friend "You two protect the people you care for and love. Even though both of you are a bit rough around the edges you two have big hearts." She takes her friends hand "I know you and Mai care for me deeply, but if I ever had someone special in my life you two would make sure that this person would always protect and love me right?" she asked

Azula's eyes soften "Of course, Mai and I just want what's best for you" holding her friends hand

"And someone like Toph would be the best no?" the young woman asked

The firebender rolls her eyes a bit and smiles "Hmm I guess she would be a suitable person for you." The turns serious "But if anything does happen to you I swear Mai and I will make her life miserable."

Ty Lee chuckles and hugs her friend "I doubt anything bad will happen. She's a sweetheart." She said holding onto Azula's arm

The General snorts a bit "Yea a real Sweetpea"

Both of them chuckled knowing the meaning behind the silly nickname. As the night sky slowly passed on, back at the Fire Nation palace the ex-Fire Lady walks into her room and carefully places the twin swords back into a case resting at the foot of the bed. She lightly sighs and changes out of her clothes and into her sleep wear.

She slowly slips into bed and gets comfortable under the covers. She closes her eyes and quietly thinks over of the morning events that took place. She had her secrets about her past life over the years and her son was questioning them now. But luckily her daughter in law Mai was able to skip into different topics every time Zuko had a question. She saddens a bit knowing that keeping secrets was not right to keep to herself especially from her family.

She lay's on her side still pondering. True it was bad to keep secrets but she didn't want to say anything about herself yet. She mentally nods in agreement. She would keep her secrets till both her children were present; it would be a lot easier to speak to her kids that way instead of one at a time. She lightly smiles and closes her eyes getting some well-deserved rest and the secrets slipping back into her personal closet.


End file.
